¡En la mothrix!
by doc.exe
Summary: Esto es lo más ridículo que se me ha ocurrido escribir: Una parodia de The Matrix con los personajes de Megaman X. Leanlo bajo su propio riesgo.
1. ¡En la mothrix!

¿Qué sucede cuando alguien desesperado por ver Matrix: Reloaded se le ocurre ver la primer película en la madrugada y, acto seguido, jugar 4 horas Megaman X6? La respuesta es que empieza a desvariar y se le empiezan a ocurrir ideas como ésta. Leerlo es bajo su propio riesgo, aún así, espero les agrade y, por lo que más quieran fanáticos de Megaman y de The Matrix, ¡¡¡TENGAN PIEDAD DE MÍ!!!  
  
Renuncia: The Matrix es propiedad de los hermanos Wachowski y Warner Brothers, mientras que Megaman y todas sus variantes son propiedad de Capcom. Todas las demás marcas que se mencionan en el fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y / o propietarios legales. Yo no me estoy beneficiando económicamente en lo más mínimo al escribir esta cosa, así que no me demanden.  
  
Aclaración: Este fanfic contiene alusiones al sexo, drogas y otros temas sugestivos que pueden resultar ofensivos para ciertas personas. Las opiniones presentadas sobre ciertos productos, marcas o personas no son necesariamente las del autor. Cualquier semejanza con algún suceso real es mera coincidencia.  
  
Parte 1: ¡En la mothrix!  
  
Pantalla en negro, cientos de dígitos y letras verdes empiezan a aparecer, la mayoría dicen cosas sin sentido, a excepción de algunos que al acomodarse forman mensajes como "Coma en Joe's" o "Se vende al dos por uno". Nos trasladamos a un hotel abandonado en algún punto de la ciudad. En uno de los cuartos se encuentra una chica de cabello rubio y ropa de cuero negra escribiendo algo en una laptop. Lleva una especie de diadema negra que parece algún tipo de transmisor. La chica presiona un botón al costado de la diadema.  
  
Gate (desde el otro lado de la línea): ¿Bueno?  
  
Alia: ¿Está todo en su lugar?  
  
Gate: ¿No se supone debías relevarme hace una hora?  
  
Alia: Sí, pero esta cosa funciona cada vez que le da la gana (señala a la diadema).  
  
Gate: Te dije que esas baratijas del mercado negro nunca funcionan, ¿pero me hiciste caso? ¡Nooo! Nunca sigues mis consejos.  
  
Alia: Quieres callarte, por favor. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de moda? Siempre traes puesta esa ridícula bata blanca.  
  
Gate: Eso, amiga mía, es "estar" a la moda.  
  
Alia: Cielos -_-U  
  
Gate: Te agrada, ¿no es así? Te agrada verlo.  
  
Alia: ¿A quién?  
  
Gate: Tú sabes de quien hablo. Te encanta mirarlo, lo espías todo el tiempo que estás adentro. Te gusta verlo mientras come, mientras trabaja, mientras duerme, creo que hasta lo has visto duchándose.  
  
Alia: ¡Eso no es cierto! °///°  
  
Gate: Sabes que lo es, Alia. No mientas. Eres una pervertida, ¿lo sabías?  
  
Alia: ¡Cállate! ¬¬#  
  
Gate: ¿Sabías que tengo pensado asesinarlo?  
  
Alia: Zero dice que él es el reelegido.  
  
Gate: ¿Y tú le crees?  
  
Alia: Eh... bueno...  
  
Gate: Responde, Alia. ¿Le crees?  
  
Alia: .....  
  
Se oye una interferencia al fondo.  
  
Alia: ¿Escuchaste eso?  
  
Gate: Sí, lo escuche.  
  
Alia: ¿Estás seguro de que la línea está limpia?  
  
Gate: Estás en problemas, será mejor que salgas.  
  
Alia: Eso haré.  
  
La puerta se abre de golpe mientras la chica apaga su laptop, un grupo de policías entran al cuarto.  
  
Violen: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía! ¡Pon las manos en la cabeza! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!  
  
Alia levanta sus manos y voltea lentamente hacia los policías.  
  
Mientras en la calle...  
  
Agile: ¿Cómo va la operación?  
  
Serges: Mejor de lo que esperábamos. La tenemos atrapada en el último piso.  
  
En ese momento llega un auto negro del que emergen tres tipos, los tres visten traje y corbata. Uno tiene el cabello largo, de color plateado y lleva un par de gafas color rojo oscuro. El más alto es calvo, lleva gafas negras y tiene una gema roja a mitad de la frente. El último, el más bajo de los tres, lleva un extraño casco parecido al de Boba o Jango Fett, sólo que morado.  
  
Sigma: Por última vez, Vile, ¡Quítate ese tonto casco! ¡No vamos a ninguna convención de Star Wars ni nada por el estilo!  
  
Vile: ¡Oh! Sigma, lo que pasa es que tú no tienes alma de fanático ; P  
  
Sigma: -_-U  
  
Agile: ¡Genial! Llegaron los imbéciles.  
  
Dynamo: ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!  
  
Agile (muy nervioso): ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada!  
  
Sigma: Teniente, me decepciona.  
  
Agile: Escuche, Sigma, si fue por lo de la cena de anoche, yo le aseguro que no era mi intención...  
  
Sigma: ¡Ya le dije que eso nunca paso! ¡Los dos estábamos ebrios! (Nota que Vile y Dynamo se le quedan mirando raro) Eh... Ejem... Regresando a nuestros asuntos, teniente, se le dieron ordenes específicas.  
  
Agile: Sus ordenes estaban en clave Morse. ¿Qué cree que soy? Un telégrafo.  
  
Serges (murmurando): Tiene el coeficiente mental de uno.  
  
Agile: ¡¿Qué insinúa, sargento?!  
  
Serges (haciéndose el inocente): Yo no dije nada.  
  
Sigma: Escuche, teniente, las ordenes eran para su protección.  
  
Agile: ¿Protección? ¿Cómo la que le faltó usar anoche? ¿Quién sabe que clase de extraño hongo me ha contagiado?  
  
Vile y Dynamo se le quedan mirando más raro a Sigma.  
  
Sigma (sonrojado): ¡Ya olvide eso! Lo importante es el asunto de la fugitiva, usted no sabe que tan peligrosa es esa chica.  
  
Agile: ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué pude hacernos una simple chiquilla? Ya envié dos unidades adentro, la traerán aquí abajo en un segundo.  
  
Sigma: No, teniente. Sus hombres ya están muertos.  
  
En el cuarto del hotel, conforme los policías se acercan a Alia, ella se voltea lentamente. Repentinamente, da un salto hacia ellos y permanece estática en el aire por unos segundos.  
  
Launch Octopus: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡Dispárale! No está haciendo nada, sólo se quedó allí.  
  
Demasiado tarde, Alia entra en Bullet Time y de una patada le tumba la pistola a Violen para después mandarlo a volar de un puntapié al otro lado del cuarto, aplastando de paso a otros dos oficiales. Launch Octopus interviene, pero Alia corre sobre la pared, esquivando sus disparos, acto seguido, se impulsa sobre el muro y sujeta al policía por el cuello (¿desde cuándo los pulpos tienen cuello O_o?). Flame Stag le dispara, pero Alia usa a Octopus como escudo y utiliza sus tentáculos para acribillar a Stag. Overdrive Ostrich intenta atacarla por detrás, al hacerlo pone la mano accidentalmente en donde NO debía ponerla.  
  
Alia: Muy bien, ¡tú te lo buscaste!  
  
Alia le da una patada al oficial en la entrepierna, la cual es tan potente que lo eleva estrellándolo en el techo.  
  
Overdrive Ostrich (con la cabeza clavada en el techo y la voz MUY aguda): ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!  
  
Alia (sacudiéndose las manos): Con eso tendrás. Nadie me toca "allí" sin mi permiso.  
  
Los oficiales que quedan tratan de dispararle, pero Alia les esquiva y contraataca. Rápidos golpes y patadas se suceden hasta que sólo queda un policía en pie en el cuarto.  
  
Toxic Seahorse: Espere, señorita. Permítame.  
  
Toxic Seahorse se da un balazo en la cabeza.  
  
Alia: ¡Vaya! Siempre es agradable encontrar a un oficial que coopera con los ciudadanos ^_^  
  
Alia sale bastante campante del cuarto, a la vuelta del corredor encuentra una desagradable sorpresa.  
  
Neon Tiger: ¡Alto allí! ¡Policía!  
  
Alia: ¡Oh, diablos!  
  
Alia corre a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.  
  
Neon Tiger: ¿Por qué será que eso nunca funciona?  
  
Los policías corren en persecución de la fugitiva, pero al pasar a un lado del cuarto donde ella estaba...  
  
Gravity Beetle: ¡Dios! ¿Pero qué es eso?  
  
Overdrive Ostrich (todavía clavado en el techo y con la voz MÁS aguda): ¡Auxilio! ¡Bájenme de aquí!  
  
Neon Tiger: Eso no se ve todos los días.  
  
Mientras tanto, Alia ha subido a la azotea del edificio.  
  
Alia (hablando por el transmisor): Zero, la línea estaba intervenida, estoy en aprietos, tengo que salir.  
  
Zero: Lo sé, corte el cable. ¿Pudiste hacer la llamada?  
  
Alia: Negativo. Se acabó el crédito del celular.  
  
Zero: ¡Diablos! Sabía que esas promociones de Telcel no eran de fiar. Ya no hay tiempo, tienes que dirigirte a otra salida.  
  
Alia: Hay algún agente.  
  
Zero: Sí, tres de ellos.  
  
Alia: ¡Maldición!... ¿Entre ellos se encuentra el que es fanático de Star Wars?  
  
Zero: Sí, así es.  
  
Alia: ¡Doble maldición! Odio los warsies, ¿lo sabías?  
  
Zero: A mí no me preguntes, de cualquier forma George Lucas ya había arruinado la saga con "La Amenaza Fantasma". Alia, tienes que concentrarte. Hay un teléfono en el cruce de las avenidas Clark Kent y Superman, puedes hacerlo.  
  
Alia: ¿Clark Kent y Superman? O.o ¿ Qué clase de nombre es ese para un par de avenidas?  
  
Zero: A mí no me preguntes. Parece que el arquitecto era fanático de DC Comics.  
  
Alia: Odio DC Comics ¬¬  
  
Zero: No es culpa mía que hayan arruinado al personaje con todo ese asunto del Superman eléctrico.  
  
Alia: Odio al Superman eléctrico ¬¬  
  
Zero: Lo sé. -_-U Como sea, tienes que llegar allí.  
  
Alia: Clark Kent y Superman... Por cierto, ¿qué no es en el motel de allí cerca donde tú e Iris suelen ir a...?  
  
Zero: ¡Cállate! Eso nunca podrá ser probado.  
  
Alia: Sí, claro ; P  
  
Zero: (Suspiro) Sólo apúrate y llega al maldito teléfono.  
  
Alia: Está bien, no te enojes, Don Juan... ^_~  
  
Zero: °///°...  
  
Una bala pasa rozando a Alia. Al voltear hacia atrás, se percata del grupo de policías encabezado por los tres agentes persiguiéndola. La joven corre saltando de una azotea a otra hasta que llega al final de la manzana. La siguiente azotea está al otro lado de una gran avenida. A pesar de ello, Alia se anima y salta.  
  
Vile: No te preocupes, Sigma. Yo me encargo.  
  
Sigma: ¡No, Vile! ¡Espera!  
  
Vile salta con todas sus fuerzas logrando cruzar una gran distancia, pero al llegar a la mitad de la avenida se detiene y cae en picada hacia abajo.  
  
Vile: ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
¡PLOM!  
  
Alia, colgada de una de las salientes del edificio, observa como el agente acaba medio enterrado de cabeza en el asfalto.  
  
Alia: ¡Pero que idiota! Acaso creyó que yo iba a saltar desde aquí, ¡está muy lejos! ¡Ni que estuviera loca!  
  
Alia saca un gancho retráctil, lo dispara hacia la azotea del otro edificio y se desliza hacia allá por la cuerda.  
  
Dynamo: ¡Ja! Dos pueden jugar ese mismo juego.  
  
Dynamo se desliza detrás de Alia, pero al llegar a la otra azotea, Alia rápidamente corta la cuerda. Dynamo queda suspendido en el aire unos segundos. Mira hacia Alia que se está despidiendo de él con un pañuelo, después mira hacia abajo, inmediatamente se precipita hacia el suelo.  
  
Dynamo: ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
¡PLOM!  
  
El segundo agente acaba con la cabeza enterrada a un lado de donde cayó su compañero.  
  
Sigma: ¡Idiotas! Tendré que encargarme.  
  
Sigma se encarrera y salta. A mitad del salto cae, pero se impulsa en los cuerpos enterrados de Vile y Dynamo, logrando llegar hasta el otro edificio.  
  
Neon Tiger: ¡Eso es imposible!  
  
Gravity Beetle: ¿Qué? Que haya llegado al otro lado de un solo impulso.  
  
Neon Tiger: No, esto.  
  
Neon Tiger recoge un periódico tirado en el piso.  
  
Gravity Beetle: ¿La selección mexicana le ganó a Brasil, marcador final: 10- 0? O_o ¡Eso sí que es imposible! ¿Seguro que es un diario de confianza?  
  
Neon Tiger: Es la Prensa.  
  
Gravity Beetle: Lo sabía...  
  
Alia se arroja por una ventana y rueda por las escaleras. Al llegar al piso, saca dos pistolas y permanece apuntando hacia la ventana rota.  
  
Alia: Levántate, Alia. Sólo levántate. Levántate... ¡Oh! ¡Qué diablos! Supongo que puedo quedarme aquí otros cinco minutos ^^  
  
Zero (Por el intercomunicador): ¡Alia! ¬_¬  
  
Alia: ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Ya suenas como mi padre... ¬¬  
  
Zero: ^_^  
  
Alia se levanta y, arma en mano, se dirige a la puerta. De un hueco en el techo salta un gato negro.  
  
Alia: ¡Ahh!  
  
Del sobresalto suelta un tiro sin querer, la bala rebota en el techo, luego en un espejo, luego en el sofá, llega a la cocina, rebota en un cacerola, vuelve a la sala, rebota continuamente en diversas direcciones hasta que acaba saliendo por la ventana.  
  
Vagabundo: ¡Ay! ¡Oigan! ¡Mi ojo!  
  
Alia: ¡Lo siento!  
  
Zero (por el transmisor): Sí, definitivamente esas cosas son divertidas hasta que alguien acaba perdiendo un ojo.  
  
Alia: ¬_¬U  
  
Alia sale por la puerta, voltea en ambas direcciones. Aparte del vagabundo que está tirado en el piso doliéndose por su ojo, la calle está desierta. Al otro lado se encuentra una caseta telefónica, el teléfono empieza a sonar. Alia corre hacia ella, pasa justo enfrente del motel, donde el gerente se está disculpando con un cliente.  
  
Gerente: Lo siento, señor. Esa habitación ya esta reservada para un matrimonio a nombre del señor Zero.  
  
Alia: ¡Ja! ¿Con qué nunca podrá ser probado, eh? ¡Lo sabía! ¬_~  
  
Zero: O///O  
  
Alia: Espera a que se lo diga al Coronel, le agradará mucho saber a donde va su hermana todos los viernes en la noche X D  
  
Zero: ¡¡¡Sólo apresúrate y llega a la maldita caseta!!!  
  
Un camión aparece de entre las profundidades de un callejón oscuro y arranca a toda velocidad en dirección de la caseta telefónica. Alia inmediatamente salta y con un giro en el aire toma el teléfono, desmaterializándose apenas a tiempo antes de que el camión se estrelle contra la caseta y la destroce. Sigma sale del interior del camión. El teléfono está tirado en el piso.  
  
Voz del teléfono: Por favor, deposite $4.00. Por favor, deposite $4.00  
  
Sigma: ¡Demonios! (Patea el aparato) Esos desgraciados de Telmex ya volvieron a subir las tarifas.  
  
Vile (con un curita en el casco): Escapó  
  
Sigma: Lo sé, pero no importa. Acabo de comunicarme con el informante y me ha avisado de su próximo blanco.  
  
Dynamo: ¿El informante es real?  
  
Sigma: Claro, ¿qué pensabas?  
  
Dynamo: Pensaba que se trataba de otro de tus amigos imaginarios, como ese tipo, Wily.  
  
Sigma: ¡ÉL también es real!  
  
Vile y Dynamo: ¡Sí, claaaaro!  
  
Sigma: ¡Es cierto! ¡Bah! Lo que pasa es que ustedes están celosos porque yo soy el único que puede oír "las voces" en mi cabeza.  
  
Sigma les da la espalda y se cruza de brazos. Vile y Dynamo se voltean a ver el uno al otro, Dynamo hace una seña girando el índice alrededor de su oreja y apuntando al agente calvo con un pulgar, Vile sólo asiente.  
  
Sigma: Como sea, ya tenemos el nombre del siguiente blanco.  
  
Vile: El nombre es "X".  
  
Dynamo: ¿Qué clase de seudónimo es "X"?  
  
Vile: Uno para alguien bastante flojo al escribir en el chat.  
  
Sigma: Debemos iniciar la búsqueda.  
  
Vile: Ya está en proceso.  
  
Sigma: ...Por favor, díganme que no están usando Altavista de nuevo.  
  
Dynamo: No, claro que no, ¿cómo crees?  
  
Sigma: ^_^  
  
Dynamo (ruborizado): Estamos usando Lycos.  
  
Sigma: ¬¬U  
  
Vile: Pensé que estábamos usando Google  
  
Dynamo: ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Lycos tiene mejor motor de búsqueda.  
  
Vile: ¡Claro que no! Google es mucho más preciso.  
  
Dynamo: Lycos es más efectivo.  
  
Vile: ¡Google es mejor!  
  
Dynamo: ¡Qué no! ¡Lycos es mejor!  
  
Vile: ¡No! ¡Es Google!  
  
Dynamo: ¡Lycos!  
  
Vile: ¡Google!  
  
Dynamo: ¡¡LYCOS!!  
  
Vile: ¡¡GOOGLE!!  
  
Sigma: -_-U Esta será una larga, larga búsqueda...  
  
Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Thomas R. Light...  
  
Thomas está dormido recargado sobre el escritorio de su computadora. En la pantalla se ve la página de Lycos, la búsqueda: "fotos de Britney Spears." De repente, la pantalla se descompone y aparece un mensaje.  
  
Pantalla: X... despierta X...  
  
Thomas, es decir, X sigue roncando.  
  
Pantalla: X... despierta...  
  
X ronca más fuerte.  
  
Pantalla: ¡Despierta X!  
  
X se limpia la baba y sigue durmiendo.  
  
Pantalla: ¡¡¡DESPIERTA YA CON UNA $'%&/#!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE TENGO TODO EL DÍA?!!!  
  
X: ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?  
  
Un desconcertado y medio adormilado X mira hacia la pantalla.  
  
X: Sólo 5 cinco minutos más, mamí...  
  
Pantalla: Ya se parece a Alia -_-U...  
  
X: ....¡Hey! Un momento. A mí mamí no le gusta escribir con letra verde en el chat, siempre prefiere la azul.  
  
Pantalla: ¡¡NO SOY TU MADRE!!  
  
X: .........¡Ah! .......¿Entonces quién eres?  
  
Pantalla: -_-U ....Eso no es importante ahora.... X... la mothrix te tiene...  
  
X: ¿La mothrix?  
  
Pantalla: Sí, la mothrix. ¿A quién esperabas?  
  
X: Esperaba algo así como un avanzado sistema de realidad virtual en el que las mentes del mundo entero están atrapadas sin saberlo.  
  
Pantalla: Ehh... Sigue al conejo blanco...  
  
X: ¿Al conejo blanco? O_O (Asustado y temblando) ¿Por qué al conejo blanco? Le tengo fobia a los conejos : S  
  
Pantalla: ¡¡SÓLO HAZLO!!  
  
X: Bueno, bueno, está bien, no te enojes.... (murmurando) ¡Genial! Voy a tener que pagar otra consulta con el psiquiatra.  
  
Pantalla: Knock, knock, X.  
  
X: ¿Knock, knock? ¿Es esto alguna especie de chiste?  
  
Alguien toca a la puerta.  
  
X: O.o ¡Vaya! ¡Eres brujo!.... ¡De prisa! ¡Dame los números ganadores del melate!  
  
Pantalla: ¬_¬U Sólo abre la puerta.  
  
X camina hacia la puerta, antes de abrir se voltea a la pantalla. Nota que su computadora está apagada.  
  
X (rascándose la cabeza): Me pregunto si todo esto tendrá algo que ver con ese extraño polvo blanco que aspiré en el estacionamiento.  
  
Vuelven a tocar.  
  
X: ¿Quién es?  
  
Gareth: Soy yo, Gareth.  
  
X abre sólo lo suficiente para mirar de reojo.  
  
X: Llegas tarde.  
  
Gareth: Ya sabes, estaba ocupado. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi chica es muuyyy buena ; D  
  
X: Sí, me lo imagino -_-U ¿Tienes el dinero?  
  
Gareth: Dos grandes.  
  
X toma el fajo de billetes y regresa a su escritorio. Abre un compartimiento secreto escondido en un libro y saca un disco con una etiqueta: "Sailor and the 7 Ballz: Versión sin censura". Regresa a la entrada y abre la puerta, le entrega el disco a Gareth.  
  
Gareth: ¡Aleluya! Eres mi salvador, hombre X. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo buscando este material? Eres mejor que una tienda de importación.  
  
X: Te lo advierto, si alguien, especialmente Naoko Takeuchi, te atrapa viendo eso...  
  
Gareth: Lo sé, lo sé. Esto nunca pasó, tú no existes.  
  
X: Exacto.  
  
Gareth se percata de que X luce algo pálido.  
  
Gareth: ¿Pasa algo, hombre X? No luces como siempre. Por lo general sólo tienes cara de moto, pero esta vez luces más drogado que de costumbre. ¿No me digas que ya empezaste a meterle duro a los pasones?  
  
X: No... al menos no todavía ¬¬U... Es mi computadora, tú sabes.  
  
Gareth: No me digas, ¿otra vez el virus "I love you"?  
  
X: Eh... °///° ¡No! Es sólo que... ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de estar despierto cuando en realidad todavía sigues dormido?  
  
Gareth: Sí, cuando a Belkana se le ocurre preparar ese jugo de frutas con peyote. Amigo, en serio, debes dejar de aspirar de esa cosa que siempre encuentras en el estacionamiento.  
  
X: Supongo que sí...  
  
X se fija mejor en la vestimenta de Gareth y su acompañante.  
  
X: ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tú y Belkana van vestidos de esa manera?  
  
Gareth va vestido de caballero y Belkana de valquiria (no, no las de Macross ¬_¬U).  
  
Gareth: Vamos a una fiesta de disfraces. ¿No quieres venir?  
  
X: Mmm... No lo sé.  
  
Gareth: ¡Oh! ¡Vamos, hombre! Necesitas algo de descanso, desconectarte de vez en cuando de esa computadora. ¿Tú que opinas, Belkana? Nos lo llevamos.  
  
Belkana mira seductoramente a X, éste se sonroja.  
  
Belkana: Sí, ¿por qué no? Se ve taaan lindo.  
  
X: ¿Ehh...? Gracias °///° P-pero no puedo, tengo trabajo mañana.  
  
Belkana: ¡Oh! Tranquilo, será divertido, te lo prometo...  
  
Belkana se acerca a él seductoramente, X entonces se percata del tatuaje en su hombro.  
  
X: ¿Un conejo rosa? : S  
  
Belkana: ¡Oh, sí! Adoro los conejos, tengo uno de un conejo blanco, pero está escondido en un lugar muy "especial". ¿No quieres verlo?  
  
X: ¿Ehh...? No gracias, será otro día... (Pensando) Un momento, podría ser el conejo blanco del que hablaba la pantalla de la computadora. (Hablando en voz alta) Está bien, iré.  
  
Ya en la fiesta, Gareth y Belkana están bailando mientras X se queda en una esquina a un costado del bar. Viene con el único disfraz que se pudo conseguir en tan poco tiempo: Unas mallas celestes y una armadura azul oscuro de diseño futurista.  
  
X: Sinceramente, sólo un pobre diablo vestiría de esta manera en la vida real.  
  
Alia (disfrazada de Morrigan y hablando con tono de voz sensual): Hola, X ; )  
  
X: Hola... ¿Te conozco?  
  
Se oye un sonido de disco rayado al fondo.  
  
Alia (Perdiendo el tono de voz): No se suponía que debías preguntar: "¿Cómo es que conoces ese nombre?"  
  
X: No, todos en el barrio me llaman "Hombre X", eso porque soy fanático de Marvel Comics ^^  
  
Alia: Odio Marvel Comics ¬¬  
  
X: No es culpa mía que hayan arruinado la serie de Spiderman con la saga del clon.  
  
Alia: Odio la saga del clon ¬¬  
  
X: Lo sé, todos la odiamos. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
  
Alia (de nuevo con tono sensual): Sabías que yo sé mucho sobre ti.  
  
X: ....Sí, como sea. Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú?  
  
Alia se cae de espaldas  
  
Alia: El nombre Alia, te dice algo ¬¬U  
  
X: ¿Alia? ¿Eres Alia? O_O ¿La misma persona que hackeo el sistema de calificaciones del Tecnológico de Monterrey?  
  
Alia: Sí, eso fue hace tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba aburrida y todavía no llegaban mis calificaciones.  
  
X: ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! No me lo tomes a mal, pero no eres lo que me esperaba.  
  
Alia: Déjame adivinar, esperabas que fuera hombre.  
  
X: No, más bien esperaba a una morocha como Carrie Ann Moss, pero tú estás bien de cualquier manera.  
  
Alia: ¡Gracias! ^_^  
  
X: Por cierto, te me haces conocida. ¿Qué no eres tú la chica que siempre está en mi ventana tomando fotos mientras me estoy duchando?  
  
Alia (muy nerviosa): Ahhh..... No... esa debe ser mi gemela malvada... Aria... Sí, ella debe ser ^_^U.  
  
X: ¿Tu hermana gemela? ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Sí ^_^U.  
  
X: ¿Y se llama Aria? ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Ehh... sí ^O^U  
  
X: ¿Qué no tus padres se confundirían con esos nombres: Alia y Aria?  
  
Alia: En realidad no, mis padres son japoneses... ¡Sí! ¡Eso! Son japoneses, por eso nos nombraron así, para no equivocarse ^_^U  
  
X: ¡Ah! Bueno ^_^ ...¡Un momento! ¿Cómo puedes ser rubia y de ojos azules si tus padres son japoneses? ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Ehh... Pues... ¿Qué nunca has visto anime? Todas las chicas tienen colores extravagantes de cabello y ojos a pesar de ser japonesas.  
  
X: Sí, pero eso no explica...  
  
Alia: ¿Podríamos pasar a otra cosa, por favor? ^///^U  
  
X: ¬_¬  
  
Alia: **^O^**  
  
X: Tú estabas en mi computadora, ¿cierto?  
  
Alia: No, ese era mi jefe. Manía suya, entrar en las computadoras de otros. (Pensando) Mmm... me pregunto si habrá podido encontrar el password de la carpeta que contiene las fotos... ¡Oh, diablos! O_O...  
  
En otro lugar, Zero se encuentra registrando la laptop de Alia.  
  
Zero: Ja, ja, ja, ja... Con qué ibas a delatarme con el Coronel, ¿eh? Espera a que todos se enteren de lo que has aprendido en tus clases de fotografía, señorita vouyerista.  
  
De regreso en la fiesta.  
  
X: ¿Y cómo fue que tu jefe hizo lo de la pantalla? Digo, hasta usó emoticons y todo.  
  
Alia: No me preguntes, es un truco que sólo él conoce.  
  
X: ¿El de la pantalla?  
  
Alia: No, el de los emoticons.  
  
X: ¡Ah!  
  
Alia: Por ahora sólo puedo decirte que estás en peligro, te trajimos aquí para advertirte.  
  
X: Mira, no me lo digas, ya lo sé... Es mi casera, ¿cierto? Trata de matarme porque siempre le robo el periódico.  
  
Alia: ¡No! Eso no... Bueno, en realidad ella sí trata de matarte, pero ese es otro asunto. Lo que quiero decir es que hay alguien que te ha estado observando.  
  
X: ¿Aparte de ti? ¡Oh! ¡Perdón! Se me olvidó, era tu hermana gemela, Aria ¿No es así? ¬_¬  
  
Alia (sonrojada): Por favor, sólo escúchame. Sé porque estás aquí, X, se lo que has estado haciendo.  
  
X (el doble de sonrojado): ¡Lo sabes! O_O ...Créeme que no lo hago tan a menudo, sólo cuando se trata de una verdadera urgencia, además no me gusta hacerlo en el baño...  
  
Alia: ¬_¬ Lo sé, prefieres hacerlo mientras miras imágenes hentai en tu computadora, pero no me refiero a eso -_-U Lo que trato de decir es que sé porque duermes con dificultad...  
  
X: En realidad, duermo como tronco.  
  
Alia: ...porque vives solo...  
  
X: Detesto a los compañeros de cuarto molestos que se les ocurre prender el stereo a las 3 de la madrugada.  
  
Alia: ...porque noche tras noche te sientas en tu computadora...  
  
X: ¡Me encanta Britney Spears! ; P  
  
Alia: ¡Quieres dejar de interrumpirme! v_v  
  
X: Lo siento ^^U  
  
Alia: El punto es: Sé que lo estás buscando. Lo sé, porque yo una vez estuve buscando lo mismo que tú.  
  
X: No lo creo. No creo que te interesara buscar fotos de Britney en bikini, ¿o sí? ; )  
  
Alia: ¡No!... En realidad buscaba de los Backstreet Boys, pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que te relate mi primer experiencia.  
  
X (nervioso): Ehh... ¿No estamos siendo demasiado íntimos aquí?  
  
Alia: Cuando él me encontró, me dijo que yo no lo estaba buscando a él en realidad. Me dijo que estaba buscando una respuesta. Es la expresión la que nos guía, X. Es la expresión la que te trajo aquí esta noche. Tu la conoces, tal como yo.  
  
X: ...¡¡En la mothrix!!  
  
Alia: Así es. La respuesta está allí afuera, X. Está buscándote, y te encontrará si así lo deseas.  
  
X: ...En realidad no tienes una hermana gemela, ¿cierto?  
  
Alia: -_-U Ve a casa, X.  
  
X: ¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas espiarme mejor?  
  
X voltea y se percata de que ya no hay nadie.  
  
X: ¡Genial! ¿Por qué todas las rubias atractivas que conozco resultan ser unas pervertidas o tener hermanas gemelas que son pervertidas?  
  
A la mañana siguiente, X despierta de golpe para descubrir que el despertador no sonó y se le ha hecho tarde.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!.  
  
Ya en la oficina de su jefe, el Dr. Doppler, gerente de personal de Micosoft (lo siento pero la marca original es intocable, todos sabemos que Bill Gates es el anticristo y sinceramente, yo no quiero perder mi alma si llega a enterarse de que incluí su compañía en mi fanfic... y mucho menos quiero acabar como sujeto de prueba para la siguiente actualización de Windows : S)  
  
X: ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!....  
  
Dr. Doppler: Quiere dejar de invocar a nuestro querido presidente, por favor.  
  
X: ¡Oh! Lo siento.  
  
Dr. Doppler: Usted tiene un problema con la autoridad, Sr. Light. Cree que es especial, cree que de alguna manera las reglas no se aplican a usted, cree que por eso puede llegar a la hora que se le de la gana. Obviamente, está equivocado. Esta compañía llegó a ser una de las más grandes productoras de software a nivel mundial porque...  
  
X: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le roban todas las ideas a las demás compañías?  
  
Dr. Doppler: ¡No!... Bueno, aparte de eso, porque cada empleado sabe que tiene un lugar dentro de la compañía, y ese lugar no es sino el de un engrane más de la gran máquina que constituye Micosoft...  
  
X: ¿Qué no se supone ya no se usan engranes sino microprocesadores?  
  
Dr. Doppler: ¡Estoy hablando metafóricamente, idiota!... ejem... como iba diciendo, todos los empleados no son sino engranes más de nuestra gran corporación, por lo que si alguno tiene un problema, la compañía entera tiene un problema. Todos somos un todo, Sr. Light, aquí el individualismo no es una opción para los individuos.  
  
X: ¿Sabía que acaba de caer dos veces en un pleonasmo?  
  
Dr. Doppler: ¡Nuevamente estoy usando figuras del lenguaje! ¡¿Qué no entiende, grandísimo zopenco?!... ejem... el punto es, Sr. Light, ha llegado el momento de que tome una decisión.  
  
X: Ese no es mi departamento...  
  
Dr. Doppler: Así que, o decide llegar a tiempo al trabajo o decide empezar a buscarse otro empleo. Eso, a menos claro, de que prefiera que nuestro amado presidente le haga una visita. Y usted sabe que funesto destino espera a aquellos pobres infortunados a los que él roba el alma...  
  
X (Muy asustado): Sí O_O...... Se convierten en sujetos de prueba para todos nuestros nuevos productos.  
  
Dr. Doppler: Un destino peor que la muerte, lo sé. ¿Le quedó claro, Sr. Light?  
  
X: Sí, todo excepto una cosa. ¿Por qué un doctor es mi jefe si la empresa no es un hospital?  
  
Dr. Doppler: ...Porque al autor no se le ocurrió otro personaje a quien poner como su jefe, ¿entendió?  
  
X: Sí.  
  
Dr. Doppler: ¡Entonces lárguese ahora mismo de mi oficina o llamaré a nuestro estimado presidente!  
  
X sale corriendo de la oficina a la velocidad del sonido. Ya en su cubículo, nuestro amigo se encuentra a un mensajero.  
  
Spike Rosered: ¿Usted es Thomas R. Light?  
  
X: Sí.  
  
Spike Rosered: Firme aquí por favor.  
  
El mensajero le entrega un paquete.  
  
X: ¡Excelente! Deben ser esas películas hentai que ordené.  
  
X abre el paquete y se encuentra con un celular negro.  
  
X: ¡Hey! Estos no son mis videos. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién me lo envía?  
  
Spike Rosered: No lo sé, amigo. Yo sólo entrego la mercancía, no es mi deber preguntar.  
  
X: Es extraño, no es la primera vez que ordeno películas hentai y resulta que desaparecen misteriosamente en el correo. Mmm... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué no eres tú el mismo mensajero que me dijo que mis videos habían desaparecido misteriosamente la vez pasada?  
  
Spike Rosered: Ehh... ¡No! Probablemente fue mi hermano gemelo pervertido.  
  
X: ¡Genial! ¿Por qué todos tienen hermanos gemelos pervertidos excepto yo?  
  
Spike Rosered: No lo sé, amigo, tal vez porque ya eres un pervertido. Como sea, cuídate. ¡Chiao! ¡Nos veremos!  
  
El mensajero huye a toda velocidad.  
  
X: Mmm... Algo me dice que él tampoco tiene en realidad un hermano gemelo.  
  
Repentinamente el celular empieza a sonar.  
  
X: Genial, ahora sólo falta que llamen para decirme que mis películas están en poder de algún mensajero maniático. (Contesta el celular) ¿Hola?  
  
Zero (A través del celular): Saludos, X. ¿Quieres saber quién es?  
  
X: ¿Mamí? Te ha cambiado mucho la voz.  
  
Zero: POR ÚLTIMA VEZ: ¡¡¡NO SOY TU MADRE!!!  
  
X: ¡Ah! Eres el tipo de la pantalla. Tú nombre es Zero, ¿cierto?  
  
Zero: ¡Exacto!  
  
X: ¿Y cómo hiciste todo eso de los emoticons?  
  
Zero: Ese es un truco que sólo yo sé hacer, así que no vale la pena que preguntes.  
  
X: Tal vez, pero yo pienso...  
  
Zero: No preguntes.  
  
X: Pero yo creo que...  
  
Zero: ¡No preguntes!  
  
X: Pero, si tu me enseñaras...  
  
Zero: ¡No!  
  
X: Pero...  
  
Zero: ¡¡No!!  
  
X: Pe...  
  
Zero: ¡¡¡No!!!  
  
X: ...Bueno, está bien, tú ganas: No ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Así me gusta. ^_^ Pasando a asuntos serios, te he estado buscando X...  
  
X: Por favor, dime que no eres otro pervertido que me toma fotos mientras me baño.  
  
Zero: No, por supuesto que no, ese es trabajo de Alia.  
  
X: Sabía que no tenía hermana gemela ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ¡Exacto! X, quiero que escuches atentamente, no sé si estés listo para ver lo que quiero mostrarte, pero desafortunadamente se nos ha acabado el tiempo...  
  
X: Por esa razón no es bueno confiar en promociones de Telcel.  
  
Zero: Lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso. Ellos vienen por ti, X, y si te atrapan, no sé que es lo que vayan a hacerte.  
  
X: ¿Quiénes? ¿Los matones que contrató mi casera?  
  
Zero: No sólo ellos, levántate y mira por ti mismo. Hazlo lentamente, están saliendo del elevador.  
  
X se asoma por encima de su cubículo y observa al trío de agentes encabezados por Sigma conversando con el Dr. Doppler. El Dr. Doppler señala en dirección del cubículo de X, los agentes voltean hacia allá.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!...  
  
Zero: Por favor, no invoques a Bill Gates. Detesto a ese tipo ¬¬  
  
X: ¿Qué diablos quieren conmigo? ¿Qué demonios vinieron a buscar?  
  
Zero: Bueno... ¬¬U  
  
A un lado del elevador.  
  
Sigma: Entonces, ¿está seguro de que la máquina de golosinas está en esa dirección?  
  
Dr. Doppler: Sí, no tiene pierde.  
  
De vuelta al cubículo.  
  
X: ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!.  
  
Zero: ¡Deja de hacer eso! No quiero que Bill Gates se aparezca por aquí, no después de todo el software que he pirateado.  
  
X: ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
Zero. Te diré lo que puedes hacer: Salir de allí.  
  
X: ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Duh! ¬O¬ Lo que quiero saber es como.  
  
Zero: Yo puedo guiarte hacia un sitio seguro.  
  
X: ¡En serio!  
  
Zero: ....No realmente, Alia es mejor para esas cosas, tú sabes, ella es la navegador en los juegos. De cualquier forma, sólo haz exactamente lo que yo te diga y saldrás de allí en una pieza.  
  
X: Mientras no implique bajar por un andamio desde lo alto de un edificio.  
  
Zero: Ehh.... ^^U  
  
X: No me digas que... ¡Oh, diablos!  
  
Zero: ¡Qué dejes de invocar a Gates! Escucha, el cubículo enfrente del tuyo está vacío. Corre hacia allá.  
  
X: ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?  
  
Zero: ¡Ahora!  
  
X así lo hace y se esconde detrás de una maceta.  
  
X: Bien, ¿ahora que hago?  
  
Zero: Sólo espera, yo te daré la señal.  
  
Mientras, los agentes continúan con su búsqueda.  
  
Sigma: ¿Dónde estará esa estúpida máquina?  
  
Dynamo: ¡Hey, Sigma! Ya la encontré, pero no tiene de esas barras de granola que tanto te gustan. ¿Prefieres unos cacahuates?  
  
Sigma: ¿Japoneses o enchilados?  
  
Dynamo: Japoneses.  
  
Sigma: ¡Voy para allá! = )  
  
Zero: Bien, eso los mantendrá ocupados por un rato. Cuando te diga, corre hasta el final del pasillo y entra en la oficina del fondo.  
  
X: ¡Pero es la oficina del presidente! O_O  
  
Zero: Eso no importa, en estos momentos está robando las almas de otros tipos con su infernal Windows XP... Ahora ve, permanece tan agachado como puedas.  
  
X corre a toda velocidad hacia la oficina, todavía oculto detrás de la maceta. En su camino, pasa a un lado de la máquina de golosinas.  
  
Vile (zarandeando la máquina): ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta cosa? No me quiere devolver el cambio.  
  
Dynamo: Te dije que estas cosas nunca devuelven nada. ¿Por qué metiste el billete de $20.00? Era nuestro único capital.  
  
Sigma: ¡Oye, tú! El de la maceta, ¿no tendrás una moneda?  
  
X: O_O Ehh... Sí, claro.  
  
Sigma: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ^_^  
  
Sigma inserta la moneda y hace la selección, la máquina se prepara a dispensar los cacahuates, los tres agentes permanecen con la carota pegada al vidrio en espera de que salga la mercancía, pero a mitad del proceso, los cacahuates quedan atorados.  
  
Sigma, Vile y Dynamo: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Sigma: ¡De prisa, Vile! ¡Zarandéala!  
  
Mientras los tres agentes golpean y zarandean la máquina., X aprovecha para entrar a la oficina.  
  
X: Fiuu...  
  
Zero: Bien, ahora, afuera de la ventana hay un andamio, tendrás que bajar por allí.  
  
X: ¿En qué quedamos con eso del andamio? ¬¬  
  
Zero: Sólo hazlo v_v  
  
X: Está bien, está bien, ya me siento como en un videojuego.  
  
X se acerca a la ventana y mira el andamio.  
  
X: Por cierto, ¿cómo es que sabes todo esto?  
  
Zero: Ese es otro truco que sólo yo sé y que tú nunca sabrás, así que no preguntes.  
  
X: Bueno, quizá, pero yo creo...  
  
Zero: No preguntes.  
  
X: Pero...  
  
Zero: ¡No preguntes!  
  
X: Pero...  
  
Zero: ¡No!  
  
X: Pe...  
  
Zero: ¡¡No!!  
  
X: P...  
  
Zero: ¡¡¡No!!!  
  
X: Grrr... Sabes, me parece que ocultas algo v_v  
  
Zero: ....Bueno, bueno, está bien. Lo admito, ya había leído el libreto desde antes, ¿contento?  
  
X: Lo sabía ; P  
  
Zero: De verdad te pareces a Alia, hasta en lo pervertido.  
  
X: ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
Zero: ¡Sólo baja por el maldito andamio!  
  
X: Todo tiene que estar maldito para ti, ¿cierto?  
  
Zero: (suspiro) Sólo apúrate y baja, se me está acabando el crédito del celular.  
  
X: ¿Qué dijimos sobre las promociones de Telcel?  
  
Zero: (suspiro doble) -_-U Sólo apresúrate, y recuerda: Si te llegan a atrapar, Capcom y Warner Bros. negarán que sabían todo sobre tu misión.  
  
X: ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? O_o  
  
Zero: No lo sé, pero me pareció que le agregaba dramatismo al asunto.  
  
En ese momento el cielo se oscurece y se empieza a escuchar la música de "La Profecía".  
  
Zero: ¡Oh, no!  
  
X: Eso sólo puede significar que...  
  
La puerta se abre liberando una enorme cortina de vapor, la cortina se disipa y por ella ingresa el ser más temible de todos: La bestia, el emisario del diablo, el profeta maldito.... Bill Gates (Agregar truenos y gritos de mujeres al fondo, por favor)  
  
Zero: ¡Genial! Te dije que no lo invocaras.  
  
Bill Gates (Con voz tenebrosa): ¡Hey! ¡Usted!..... ¿Qué hace en mi oficina? (sonido de disco rayado)  
  
X: ¡Señor presidente! O_O  
  
X se arrodilla y empieza a rogar por su vida.  
  
X: ¡Por favor, señor presidente! ¡Tenga piedad de mí! ;_; No quiero ser sujeto de prueba de la siguiente versión de Windows XP.  
  
Bill Gates (mirada maliciosa): ¿Y por que no habría de serlo? (risa macabra)  
  
Zero: ¡De prisa! Dile que hay tres tipos en la máquina de golosinas tratando de robarse todos los cacahuates japoneses.  
  
X: ¿Qué? ¿Y eso de qué serviría?  
  
Zero: ¡Sólo hazlo!  
  
Bill Gates: ¡Hey! ¿Qué ese no es el celular que ordené por correspondencia? Me llegaron unos videos de LA Blue Girl en su lugar.  
  
X: ¡Señor presidente, de prisa! Hay tres sujetos en la máquina de golosinas tratando de robarse todos los cacahuates.  
  
Bill Gates: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Voy para allá en seguida!  
  
Bill Gates sale de la oficina a toda velocidad. X alcanza a escuchar lo que discute con los agentes del otro lado de la puerta, que por cierto, destrozaron la máquina y se quedaron con todos los cacahuates de adentro.  
  
Bill Gates: ¡Hey, muchachos! ¿No me convidan del botín? ^_~  
  
Sigma: ¡Claro, compadre! Sírvete. ^_^  
  
X: ¡Dios! -_-U  
  
Zero: Ahora no invoques a Shigeru Miyamoto.  
  
X: Él no es un dios, es sólo un genio de la lámpara.  
  
Zero: Es más que eso para mí *_*  
  
X: Que no te oigan ni Shinji Mikami ni los ejecutivos de Capcom ¬_¬  
  
Zero: No me preocupo por eso. En primera, Nintendo y Capcom ya se llevan mejor que en el pasado, y en segunda, Capcom sabe que la serie de Megaman no tendría éxito si yo no estoy incluido en ella.  
  
X: Si tú lo dices ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ¿Qué insinúas?  
  
X: Olvídalo ¬_¬  
  
Zero: _ ...Sólo apresúrate y ve hacia el maldito andamio.  
  
X sale por la ventana y se dirige al andamio, pero a mitad del camino se le ocurre mirar hacía abajo.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! ¡Está muy alto! O_o ...¡Oye! Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí.  
  
Zero: ¿Por qué todos dirán eso? ¬¬  
  
X: ¿Estás seguro de que tengo que bajar por allí?  
  
Zero: Escucha, X. Sólo hay tres formas de salir de este edificio, tú eliges: La primera es bajar por el andamio, la segunda, ir a entregarte con el anticristo y el trío de fanáticos de los cacahuates, y la tercera, la más desagradable, vestirte de payaso con un traje rosa, una peluca arcoiris y unos zapatos chillones...  
  
X sale del edificio vestido de payaso rosa, con peluca arcoiris y zapatos chillones.  
  
X: Eso no estuvo tan mal.  
  
En ese momento el cuerpo entero de policía lo rodea, todos los oficiales armados con pistolas y rifles. Sigma, Vile y Dynamo salen del edificio, cada uno con una bolsa de cacahuates.  
  
Sigma: Lo siento, Sr. Light... (chomp, chomp, chomp) ...queda detenido por usar un traje rosa con peluca arcoiris... (chomp, chomp, chomp) ...arréstenlo señores... (chomp, chomp, chomp)...  
  
Uno de los policías esposa a X y lo conduce a la patrulla.  
  
X: No lo entiendo. ¿Desde cuándo es un crimen vestir un traje rosa con una peluca arcoiris?  
  
Neon Tiger: Es un crimen contra la moda.  
  
X: ....No habla en serio, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿alguna vez ha visto la clase de vestidos que usan las modelos en esos desfiles?  
  
Neon Tiger: ....Sí, creo que tiene razón. Tal vez usted sea inocente.  
  
X: ^_^  
  
Neon Tiger: O tal vez debamos arrestar a todos los diseñadores de ropa del mundo.  
  
X: Eso sería mucho mejor ^O^  
  
La patrulla arranca, el auto de los agentes arranca detrás de ella. Alia lo observa todo desde atrás en su motocicleta.  
  
Alia: ¡Maldición!.... (pensando) Mmm... me pregunto si sabrá que una de mis fantasías es estar en un jacuzzi con un payaso ^///^...  
  
Zero (por el transmisor): Alia ¬_¬  
  
Alia: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo pudiste escuchar eso si lo estaba pensando?  
  
Gate: ¡Todos lo escuchamos! Lo pensaste en voz alta, y créeme, no fue nada agradable -_-U...  
  
Alia: °///°  
  
Continuará... 


	2. El dilema de Alicia

Parte 2: El dilema de Alicia  
  
X está sentado en el cuarto de interrogatorios de la policía mientras el agente Sigma lee el contenido de un fólder bastante gordo.  
  
Sigma: Thomas R. Light... Mmm... ¿Por qué es la "R"?  
  
X: Por Rock.  
  
Vile y Dynamo se voltean a ver el uno al otro.  
  
Vile y Dynamo: ¿Rock? (Los dos se caen al piso riendo histéricamente)... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Rock... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ... ¡qué nombre tan ridículo!  
  
X: ¬_¬#  
  
Sigma: Ja, ja, ja... Ya en serio, ¿por qué es la "R"?  
  
X: Ya se lo dije, es por Rock.  
  
Vile y Dynamo empiezan a reír como histéricos de nuevo.  
  
Vile: Ja, ja, ja, ja... Rock... ja, ja, ja, ja... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?...  
  
X: ¡Oigan, ya déjenme en paz! No es mi culpa que mi padre fuera fanático de la música de su tiempo. Con decirles que mi hermano mayor se llama Blues y mi hermana menor se llama Roll.  
  
Más risas histéricas.  
  
Vile y Dynamo: Ja, ja, ja... Blues y Rock & Roll... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...  
  
X: -_-U  
  
Sigma: Ja, ja, ja... ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! (Vile y Dynamo se componen) Muy bien, Sr. Light, como podrá darse cuenta, lo hemos estado vigilando. Tal parece ser que usted ha estado viviendo dos vidas, en una usted es Thomas "Rock" Light, un analista de computadoras para una prestigiosa y honorable compañía de software...  
  
X: O_o ...¡Un momento! ¿Está usted seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma Micosoft? Es decir, todos saben que MS-DOS es una copia barata del sistema OS de IBM, que Macintosh es mejor sistema operativo, que la única función de Hotmail es el Spam y que Windows está diseñado para fallar en puntos estratégicos, como al terminar de bajar una canción de Internet o al acabar un trabajo escrito urgente, todo eso para forzar al usuario a gastar dinero en llamadas telefónicas a líneas de ayuda y soporte técnico, que sólo es parte del arreglo que Micosoft tiene con las compañías de teléfonos, lo cual también es parte del plan del anticristo para esclavizar al mundo e iniciar el Apocalipsis.  
  
Sigma: Eh... Bueno, tal vez no sea tan honorable...  
  
X: Y ni hablar de la X-box ¬_¬  
  
Dynamo: ¡Oye! No insultes a la X-Box, es la mejor consola que existe.  
  
Vile: ¡Eso es mentira! La mejor es la Play Station 2.  
  
Dynamo: Eso es falso, la PS2 no le llega a los tobillos a la original.  
  
Vile: ¡Ha vendido más que todas las otras consolas juntas!  
  
Dynamo: Tal vez, pero Metal Gear Solid 2, Final Fantasy X y Silent Hill 2 dejaron mucho que desear.  
  
Vile: ¡Ja! Tú solo quieres la X-Box para ver a las chicas de Dead or Alive jugando volleyball en bikini.  
  
Dynamo: ...Quizá, pero por lo menos mi conectividad a Internet es mejor que la tuya.  
  
Vile: ¡La PS2 es la mejor!  
  
Dynamo: ¡Qué no! ¡La mejor es la X-box!  
  
Vile: ¡La PS2!  
  
Dynamo: ¡¡La X-box!!  
  
Vile: ¡¡¡La PS2!!!  
  
Dynamo: ¡¡¡La X-box!!!  
  
Sigma: ¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!!!... Y se equivocan, la Game Cube es la mejor.  
  
Dynamo y Vile (murmurando): Maldito niño de primaria...  
  
Sigma: ¡Escuché eso! ¬_¬#... En fin, como le decía, Sr. Light. Usted tiene dos vidas...  
  
X: En realidad tengo continues infinitos.  
  
Sigma: ...Una como Thomas Rock Light, empleado de la no tan honorable Micosoft, y la otra en las computadoras, como el hacker y pirata de seudónimo "X", que es culpable de virtualmente cada crimen para el que tenemos una ley, incluyendo vender videos piratas sin licencia, robarle el periódico a su casera, vestir de payaso con traje rosa y peluca arcoiris, y usar calcetines de distinto color el día del trabajo.  
  
X: ¿Hay una ley para eso? O_o  
  
Sigma: Sí, claro que la hay. Eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿ha oído hablar de Zero?  
  
X: ¿De Zero? ¿Se refiere al robot rojo, co-protagonista de la serie Megaman X, última creación del Dr. Willy, que usa un sable de luz, dispersó el virus maverick original, eliminó a su novia Iris, asesinó al Coronel de la Repliforce, destruyó la colonia espacial Eurasia con un trasbordador espacial, acabó con mi clon Omega X, derrotó a la organización Neo Arcadia en el año 22XX, y ha muerto en dos ocasiones sólo para regresar en el siguiente juego, eso porque Capcom no quiere que las fanáticas se queden sin escribir sus fanfics yaoi y tengan que conformarse con emparejarme con Alia o en su defecto con Vile?  
  
Sigma: Eh... No, me refiero al hacker que tiene el record mundial de haber violado la ley al ponerse 115 calcetines de distinto color el día del trabajo.  
  
X: ¡Ah!... Él no me dijo que podía hacer eso.  
  
Sigma: Es un truco que solo él conoce. Regresando al tema de sus dos vidas, está claro que una de ellas no tiene futuro...  
  
X: Sí, la de empleado de Micosoft, por eso pienso renunciar.  
  
Sigma: ...Pero la otra puede tenerlo, todo depende de si usted coopera. Le diré la verdad, Sr. Light, está aquí porque necesitamos su ayuda.  
  
X: O.o ...Eso nunca me lo dijo un maverick en ninguno de los juegos. Generalmente sólo me lanzan amenazas de muerte.  
  
Sigma: Sabemos que usted ha sido contactado por este individuo. Lo que crea saber sobre él, no es importante. Sr. Light, él es considerado por muchas autoridades como el hombre más peligroso que la ley está buscando, el enemigo público #1.  
  
X: ¿Ponerse 115 calcetines de distinto color lo hace el enemigo público #1? O_o  
  
Sigma: Aunque usted no lo crea, sí. Mis colegas piensan que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con usted, pero yo considero que usted quiere hacer lo correcto.  
  
Ahora es X quien empieza a reír histéricamente, Sigma sólo lo observa impasible.  
  
Sigma: ...Bueno, tal vez no. Escuche, Sr. Light, nosotros estamos dispuestos a olvidar todo lo sucedido, borrar su expediente como empleado de Micosoft y dar amparo a todas sus actividades como hacker. Todo lo que le pedimos es que nos ayude a encontrar a este individuo y llevarlo ante la justicia.  
  
X: Sabe, creo que es un excelente trato.  
  
Sigma: ^_^  
  
X. Pero tengo una idea mejor, que tal si le doy esto...  
  
X se abre la gabardina ante los ojos de los agentes.  
  
Vile: ¡Oiga! ¡No! ¡No enseñe eso!  
  
X: ¿Qué? Sólo quería mostrarles estos finos relojes.  
  
Efectivamente, su gabardina está repleta de ellos. X le muestra a Sigma uno de sus mejores relojes.  
  
Sigma: Vaya, es bonito.  
  
X: Sí, y será suyo por sólo $3 000.00  
  
Sigma: ¡¿Qué?!  
  
X: Tómelo o déjelo, agente.  
  
Sigma: ¡Oh! ¡Rayos!  
  
Sigma le entrega el dinero a X y toma el reloj. El reloj se rompe apenas lo pone en sus manos.  
  
Sigma: ¡Hey!  
  
X (contando el dinero): Lo siento agente, la compra no incluye garantía, ahora ¿puede darme mi llamada telefónica?  
  
Sigma: Sr. Light, me decepciona.  
  
X: Sabe, usted no puede asustarme con sus mentiras de GESTAPO. Conozco mis derechos y quiero mi llamada telefónica.  
  
Sigma: Dígame, Sr. Light, ¿qué tan útil es una llamada telefónica si usted es incapaz de hablar con alguien para pedir una pizza?  
  
X: Bueno, supongo que es completamente inútil...  
  
Los ojos de X desaparecen.  
  
X. ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡Mis ojos!! ¡¡Estoy ciego!!  
  
Sigma se acerca a la pared y empieza a dar de golpes contra ella.  
  
Sigma: ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Los de arriba! ¡Se equivocaron! Se suponía debían desaparecerle la boca.  
  
Los ojos de X reaparecen.  
  
X: ¡Ah! ¡Es un milagro! Puedo ver. mgh... mfjhgf. fsmhhjm. (Ahora es la boca de X la que desaparece)  
  
Sigma: Así está mejor ^_^  
  
X: ¡Hmphhmmhmmhmf!  
  
Sigma: Va a colaborar con nosotros, Sr. Light, le gusté o no.  
  
Vile y Dynamo sujetan a X por ambos brazos y lo acuestan sobre la mesa, quitándole la gabardina y rasgándole la camisa.  
  
X: MMMHPF.... MHGHFDPMMPHH... (Traducción: ¡No! ¡No quiero estar en otro fanfic yaoi!)  
  
Sigma saca una serie de aparatos electrónicos que parecen tubos de ensayo de una pequeña caja. Toma uno y lo coloca sobre el vientre de X.  
  
X: MMMHHHPF.... MHHFSSHHPMMH....... MHGMMPHH... (Traducción: ¡No! ¡Tampoco quiero ser parte de una película hentai donde hay sadismo!)  
  
El aparato se transforma en una criatura parecida a un ciempiés, ésta se desliza por el estómago de X y se introduce en su ombligo. X grita (o trata de gritar) desesperado.  
  
X: MMMHH.... MHHHHPPPSDF....... LJHIMMPHH...... MHPHHSDGH........ (Traducción: ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahora sé lo que sienten esas chicas cuando les introducen tentáculos hasta por las orejas!)  
  
X ya no aguanta más y se desmaya... Por extraño que parezca, despierta en su departamento.  
  
X: ¡Ah! ¡Qué alivio! Todo fue un sueño... Pero juro que no vuelvo a aspirar de ese polvo blanco.  
  
Suena el teléfono.  
  
X: ¿Bueno?  
  
Zero: La línea está intervenida, así que seré breve... Bueno, en realidad sigo con esa estúpida promoción de Telcel y mi crédito está agotado. Ellos te abordaron primero, pero parecen subestimar que tan importante eres. Si supieran lo que yo sé, probablemente ya estarías muerto. Es la ventaja de leer el libreto por adelantado.  
  
X: ¿Puedo preguntar que diablos está pasando aquí?  
  
Zero: ¿Sigues invocando a Bill Gates? Esperaba que ya hubieras aprendido la lección.  
  
X: Sólo respóndeme, Zero. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que esos agentes me hayan solicitado ayuda o para que tú hayas leído el libreto por adelantado? ¿Acaso la trama se va a volver más emocionante después?  
  
Zero: ....En realidad no ¬¬. Al autor se le están agotando las ideas y está reutilizando muchos chistes baratos.  
  
X: Bueno, eso se notaba desde el principio.  
  
Zero: Escúchame, X, eres el reelegido. Verás, tú puedes haberme estado buscando los últimos años, pero yo te he estado buscando toda mi vida.  
  
X: ¿Sabías que eso suena como una proposición algo yaoi?  
  
Zero: Tal vez, pero no te preocupes, el autor no tiene intención de emparejarnos.  
  
X: Brindo por eso ^_^  
  
Zero: ¿Aún quieres conocerme? ¿Conocer la verdad?  
  
X: En realidad no, temo enterarme de que el mundo en que he estado viviendo es sólo una ilusión y de que la realidad es una pesadilla.  
  
Zero: Mmm... Me da la impresión de que tú también has leído el libreto. Entonces, ve al puente que cruza en la esquina de las calles Daredevil y Matt Murdock.  
  
X: Pensé que el arquitecto era fanático de DC, no de Marvel.  
  
Zero: Efectivamente, pero al parecer le encantó la película de Daredevil. (Al fondo se escucha la voz de Alia: Odio esa película)  
  
Zero y X: Lo sabemos ¬¬  
  
X: En verdad, ¡qué reparto tan estúpido!  
  
Zero: Lo sé. ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre poner a Michael Clark Duncan en el papel del Kingpin?  
  
X: Deja lo del Kingpin afro-americano. ¿Quién en su sano juicio pondría a Jennifer Garner como Elektra? Es decir, Elektra es un mujerón, Jennifer Garner en cambio ¿qué es?  
  
Zero: Sé lo que es, pero si lo digo el autor me lavará la boca con jabón. Escucha, sólo ve al puente y ahí te encontrarán mis hombres. Capicci.  
  
X: Pensé que eras un hacker, no el padrino. Ya veo porque dicen que eres el más buscado.  
  
Zero: Tengo muchas facetas ^O^  
  
Unas horas después, en el puente...  
  
X está parado en medio de la lluvia.  
  
X: ¡Excelente! ¡Ja! ¬¬# ¡Pero juro que es la última vez que escucho a ese tipo!  
  
En ese momento aparece un auto.  
  
Alia (abriendo la puerta): Sube.  
  
X: Insisto en que estamos siendo demasiado íntimos aquí.  
  
X entra al vehículo.  
  
Gate: Double, conduce.  
  
Double: Enterado.  
  
El auto arranca.  
  
Alia: No es un poco tonto poner a conducir a alguien que apenas puede ver por encima del tablero.  
  
Gate: No habría problema si Zero me dejara manejar a mí.  
  
Alia: Gate ¬_¬ ...La última vez atropellaste a veinte personas, incluyendo dos niños y una viejecita, arruinaste un concurso de esculturas con latas de aluminio, dejaste a un inmigrante sin puesto de verduras, golpeaste el auto del agente Sigma y para colmo, fuiste a estrellarte justo enfrente de la estación de policía.  
  
Gate: Cualquiera se equivoca, no ^^U  
  
Alia: ¡Uyy! -_-U  
  
X: Saben, ustedes son muy divertidos ^^  
  
Gate saca una pistola y apunta a X.  
  
X: ¡¿Pero qué demo...?!  
  
Gate: Te advierto que si vuelves a invocar a Bill Gates, te dejaré un segundo ombligo. ¿Qué prefieres?  
  
X: ¡Genial! Así podré participar en ese show de fenómenos ^O^  
  
Gate: -_-U  
  
Alia: X, tienes que entender que esto es necesario, por protección.  
  
X: ¿Protección de qué?  
  
Alia: De ti.  
  
X (nervioso): Oye, si te trata de estar protegida, tampoco hay que llegar a esos extremos. Además, yo siempre cargo preservativos conmigo.  
  
Alia: No me refiero a eso -_-U... (los ojos se le iluminan) ¿En serio siempre traes contigo? *p*  
  
Gate: Alia ¬¬U  
  
Alia: Está bien, lo siento ¬_¬.  
  
Gate: Quítate la camisa, X.  
  
Alia: ¡Oye! ¡Él es mío! Además, nada de yaoi, Gate, ¿lo recuerdas? v_v  
  
Gate (sonrojado): ¡No me refiero a eso!  
  
X (asustado): Oigan, ¿saben qué? Esto ya se está volviendo extraño. Yo creo que aquí me bajo.  
  
Gate: Detén el auto, Double.  
  
El auto se detiene.  
  
Gate: Escúchame bien, ricitos de oro...  
  
X: Pero mi cabello es castaño oscuro O_o  
  
Gate: No tenemos tiempo para 20 preguntas... sea lo que sea que esa expresión signifique, así que esto es de dos maneras: la nuestra o la de la carretera. ¿Cuál eliges?  
  
X abre la puerta del auto.  
  
X: Con su permiso.  
  
Alia le detiene por el brazo.  
  
Alia: X, tienes que confiar en mí.  
  
X: ¿Por qué? Tú no confiabas en que yo traería mi propia protección, y hasta le permitiste al homosexual de bata blanca apuntarme con su pistola.  
  
Gate: ¡No soy homosexual!... (más sonrojado) Y no digas lo de la pistola de esa manera.  
  
Alia: X, tienes que escuchar, (suena música sentimental al fondo) mira hacia allá, mira bien en esa dirección, X, (señala a la autopista) ya has estado allí, conoces el camino...  
  
X: En realidad, nunca he pasado por esa calle.  
  
Alia: Bueno, tal vez no, pero el punto es que sabes exactamente en donde termina...  
  
X: Creo que llega a casa de mis padres.  
  
Alia: ...Y no creo que quieras regresar allí.  
  
X: En realidad, siempre me ha gustado la comida de mi mamí **^^**  
  
Sonido de disco rayado.  
  
Alia y Gate: ¿Su mamí? O_o  
  
X: Escuchen, no quiero ofenderlos, pero durante el poco tiempo que los conozco, cosas muy extrañas y escalofriantes han pasado en mi vida: Primero, enfrento al anticristo cara a cara, luego, me veo obligado a salir de la oficina vestido de payaso, he sido arrestado, cegado y creo que hasta violado, eso sin mencionar ese extraño sueño que tuve con un ciempiés entrando por mi ombligo  
  
Gate: ¿Un ciempiés? ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! De prisa Alia, quítale la camisa.  
  
Alia: No tienes que repetírmelo ^///^  
  
Alia recuesta a X sobre el asiento trasero del auto y le arranca la camisa.  
  
Gate: Alia, quieres dejar de besarle el pecho ¬_¬U  
  
Alia: Eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? _  
  
X (Sonrojado): ¡Mamá mía!  
  
Gate: -_-U  
  
Gate coloca un extraño aparato sobre el vientre de X.  
  
Gate: Bien, Blancanieves, esto no te dolerá... mucho.  
  
X: ¡Oye! ¡Está frío! Alia, ¿qué significa esto?  
  
Alia: Creemos que has sido infectado.  
  
X: ¿Por el virus Sigma? O_o ¿Quiere decir que me transformaré en un maverick?  
  
Gate: No, pero tal vez tenga que extirparte el apéndice, no lo sé.  
  
Alia: Sólo relájate, todo estará bien... Y no le hagas caso a Gate, está obsesionado con extirpar apéndices ¬_¬.  
  
Las garras del aparato se adhieren al estómago de X.  
  
X: ¡Oh! Si esto es un castigo divino, juro que no volveré a ver esas películas hentai de nuevo... De ahora en adelante sólo bajaré imágenes por Internet.  
  
Gate (Viendo la pantalla del aparato): Vamos, vamos... ¡Ya lo ubiqué!  
  
Alia: ¡Se está moviendo!  
  
Gate: ¡Diablos!  
  
Alia: Ahora eres tú quien está invocando a Bill Gates X D  
  
Gate: ¬¬  
  
X: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Alia: Vas a perderlo.  
  
Gate: Verás que no.  
  
X: ¿Qué pasa allí?  
  
Alia: Se mueve mucho.  
  
X: ¿Qué se está moviendo? O_o  
  
Gate: Oye amigo, deberías comer cosas más saludables.  
  
Alia: ¡Ya lo tienes! ¡Ahí está!  
  
Gate: ¡Prepárate a morir, maldita cosa!  
  
X (con voz aguda): ...¡Mamí! : S  
  
Una criatura cubierta de sangre sale del ombligo de X y es encerrada dentro del tubo de ensayo del aparato.  
  
X (con el rostro verde por las nauseas): ¡En la mothrix! Eso estaba en mi estómago.  
  
X saca una bolsa de papel y vomita en ella  
  
X: ¡Puagh! Pero juro que es la última vez que como tacos en la calle.  
  
Anunciador: Este segmento ha sido patrocinado por la Asociación de Madres Sobre-protectoras: "No comas en la calle".  
  
Gate: Bien, bien, veamos que tenemos aquí (se acerca a observar el contenido del tubo de ensayo) ¡Magna Centipede! ¡Vaya! Esta vez si te habías conseguido un bonito lugar, ¿no es así?  
  
Magna Centipede: ¡Sí! Y hubiera sido mío de no ser por tu intervención... ¡Buaa! No es justo. T_T Ya hasta lo había amueblado y todo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un decorador para el intestino grueso?  
  
X (con el rostro más verde): ¡Diablos! O_o (vuelve a vomitar)  
  
Gate: Lo siento amigo, tendrás que buscar otro sitio. ¡Hasta la vista!  
  
Gate arroja el tubo de ensayo por la ventana del auto. El vehículo arranca de nuevo, pero a mitad de la calle, regresa a toda velocidad en reversa y pasa por encima del tubo de ensayo varias veces.  
  
Alia: ¡Odio a Magna Centipede! ¡Odio a Magna Centipede! ¡Odio a Magna Centipede!...  
  
Double: ¡Oye! Se supone que yo era quien debía estar conduciendo. ¬¬#  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix!  
  
Gate: No te preocupes por Alia, es sólo otro de sus berrinches. Lo que sucede es que Magna Centipede es el único jefe al que no puede vencer cuando juega Megaman X2.  
  
Alia: Gate, ¿quieres ir a acompañar a tu amigo el ciempiés al pavimento? ¬¬#  
  
Gate: En realidad me gustaría. Eso es preferible a estar en compañía de ustedes, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir: Llevar a X con Zero, y si no la cumplimos, el rubio desgraciado no va a pagarme y ya me tiene retenidos dos días de salario.  
  
Alia (sarcásticamente): Como si necesitarás ese dinero tan urgentemente.  
  
Gate: ¿Sabes qué tan seguido se ensucia esta bata y cuánto tengo que pagar en tintorerías?  
  
Alia: Si te la quitarás de vez en cuando ¬_¬  
  
Gate: Eso, amiga mía, sería dejar de estar "a la moda".  
  
Alia y X: ¡Cielos! -_-U  
  
El auto se detiene en un hotel abandonado (el mismo que el de la primer escena). Gate, Alia y X suben por unas escaleras bastante largas hasta llegar a la puerta de una suite.  
  
Alia: Bien, ya estamos aquí. Déjame darte un consejo, X, se honesto. Él sabe más de lo que puedes imaginarte.  
  
X: Sí, tal vez pueda enseñarme como ponerme 115 calcetines de distinto color al mismo tiempo.  
  
Alia abre la puerta. En el centro del cuarto, sentado en un fino sillón, se encuentra un joven de larga cabellera rubia que porta una elegante gabardina negra y lentes oscuros de marca.  
  
Zero: Saludos, X. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.  
  
X: En eso tiene razón, de que es humilde, es humilde. Supongo que tú eres Zero.  
  
Zero: Así es. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al conejo de pascua?  
  
X: En realidad esperaba a un negro con cara de "te patearé el trasero" como Laurence Fishburne.  
  
X estrecha la mano de Zero.  
  
X: Es un honor conocerte.  
  
Zero: Claro que no, el honor es mío.  
  
X: No, insisto, el honor es mío.  
  
Zero. Por supuesto que no, el honor es mío.  
  
X: Insisto en que no, yo tengo el honor.  
  
Zero: No, quien tiene el honor soy yo.  
  
X: En verdad no, el honor es...  
  
Alia: Ejem... Disculpen, ¿van a seguir con eso toda la noche? ¬¬#  
  
Zero y X: Lo sentimos. ^^U  
  
Zero: Bien, X. Pasa, siéntate, estás en tu casa, sólo no te quites los zapatos. Supongo que en este momento debes sentirte un poco como Alicia, cayendo hasta el fondo del agujero del conejo.  
  
X: Sí, excepto porque Gate sigue llamándome por el nombre de otros personajes femeninos de cuentos de hadas.  
  
Gate: ¿De qué te quejas, Cenicienta?  
  
X: ¿Ves? -_-U Además, esto ya está empezando a resultar escalofriante, sin mencionar, muy extraño.  
  
Zero: Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tienes la mirada de un hombre que acepta lo que ve porque está tan drogado que solo espera despertar del viaje. Irónicamente, eso no está muy lejos de la realidad...  
  
X: ¿Qué insinuaste con eso? ¿Qué soy alguna clase de adicto? ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Si te quedó el saco, póntelo.  
  
X: Grrr... ¬¬#  
  
Zero: Ja, ja, ja... Dime, X, ¿crees en el destino?  
  
X: No.  
  
Zero: ¿Por qué?  
  
X: Porque me parece ridícula la idea de que alguien haya arriba esté controlando mi vida, a no ser que se trate de Bill Gates, en cuyo caso no me queda otra opción más que arrodillarme en este momento y empezar a pedir misericordia.  
  
Zero: Te entiendo, eso haría yo si estuviera en tu lugar. Ahora, ¿crees que fue el destino lo que te trajo aquí esta noche?  
  
X: No, más bien creo que me secuestraron una rubia maniática sexual y un psicópata obsesionado con su bata blanca.  
  
Alia y Gate se ponen a silbar haciéndose los inocentes.  
  
Zero: Bueno, déjame decirte por qué estás aquí. Estás aquí porque sabes algo, algo que no puedes explicar, pero lo sientes. Lo has sentido toda tu vida. Sabes que hay algo malo en este mundo. No sabes qué es, pero está allí, como una astilla clavada en tu mente, volviéndote loco. Es esa sensación la que te ha traído hasta mí. ¿Sabes de qué estoy hablando?  
  
X: ...¡En la mothrix!  
  
Zero: ¡Exacto! ¿Quieres saber qué es la mothrix?  
  
X: En realidad no.  
  
Zero: Grrr... ¬¬# Te lo diré de todas formas: La mothrix está en todos lados, a nuestro alrededor, incluso ahora en este cuarto. Puedes verla cuando miras a través de la ventana o cuando prendes el televisor. La sientes cuando estás en el trabajo o en la iglesia, cuando pagas tus impuestos... Pagas tus impuestos, ¿verdad?  
  
X: En realidad no.  
  
Zero: No importa, yo tampoco lo hago. Regresando al tema, la mothrix es este mundo que ha sido puesto ante tus ojos para cegarte de la verdad.  
  
X: ¿Qué verdad?  
  
Zero: La verdad de que no eres humano, X.  
  
X: ¡¿Qué?! O_o  
  
Zero: Eres un androide atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano, como todos los que han nacido en este mundo. Atrapado en una prisión que no puedes ver, oler, probar o tocar. Una prisión para tu mente robótica. Desafortunadamente, nadie puede decirte que es la mothrix, tienes que verla por ti mismo. Ésta es tu última oportunidad, después de esto ya no hay marcha atrás.  
  
Zero saca de entre sus bolsillos un par de píldoras.  
  
Zero: Tú decides, X.  
  
X: Insisto en que ese no es mi departamento...  
  
Zero: Tomas la píldora azul y el cuento termina, despertarás en tu cama y creerás lo que quieras creer. Tomas la píldora roja y te quedas en el país de las maravillas, entonces, yo te mostraré que tan profundo es el agujero del conejo, claro que si en lugar de eso... (Zero saca otras dos píldoras) tomas la píldora amarilla, te convertirás en un súper millonario de la talla de Bill Gates y tendrás tu propia compañía de software con que hacer frente al anticristo, ahora que si tomas la píldora verde, podrás catafixear todos tus premios por lo que está detrás de esa cortina.  
  
Alia le muestra la cortina a X, el público aplaude.  
  
Zero (con un micrófono y vestido como conductor de programas de concursos): Muy bien, X. ¿Qué decides?  
  
X: Mmm.... bueno...  
  
Público: ¡La píldora verde! ¡La píldora verde! ¡Escoge la píldora verde!  
  
Zero: X, recuerda que sólo te estoy ofreciendo la verdad, no más.  
  
X: Mmm... Sinceramente, Zero, nunca he tenido intención de enfrentarme al anticristo, sin mencionar que soy pésimo en los negocios, por otro lado, tú sabes que le tengo fobia a los conejos, ahora que tampoco quiero regresar a mi casa con las manos vacías. ¡Escojo la verde!  
  
Zero: ¡Muy bien!  
  
X se toma la píldora verde.  
  
X: ¡Rayos! ¡Sabe horrible!  
  
Gate: ¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas con ese color?  
  
Zero: De acuerdo, Alia, muéstrale que ganó.  
  
Alia: Muy bien, Zero.  
  
Alia abre la cortina y resulta que del otro lado está....  
  
X: ¡La píldora roja! O_O  
  
Alia: ¡Felicidades! Acabas de ganar un boleto con todo pagado al mundo real, donde todo es una pesadilla y todos quisiéramos estar muertos. El cielo está oscuro y contaminado, la comida sabe a vómito, las camas son duras, hay un aroma fétido en el ambiente y máquinas asesinas te persiguen día y noche tratando de eliminarte, todo ello patrocinado por la empresa de viajes: "Eres un imbécil por escuchar al público y tomar la píldora verde". Regresamos contigo, Zero.  
  
Zero: Gracias, Alia. Muy bien, que te ha parecido tu premio, X.  
  
X: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! Pensé que me dejarías escoger libremente.  
  
Zero: ¿Cuándo dije eso? Sólo dije que tú decidías, pero nunca dije que no manipularía tu decisión.  
  
X: Por eso odio a los políticos mexicanos que te prometen todo y a la vez nada ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Tampoco tienes que insultarme. Lo siento, X, pero tenía que asegurarme de que no escogerías la azul. Por otro lado, sabía que escogerías la verde, todos escogen la verde.  
  
X: ¿Qué? Ahora resulta que tengo que tomar la píldora roja por la fuerza.  
  
Zero: Sí.  
  
X: Me rehúso. Esas píldoras saben horrible.  
  
Zero: v_v ...¡Te la vas a tomar! ¡Quieras o no!  
  
X: ¡Oigan, no! ¡¿Qué hacen?!  
  
Zero, Alia y Gate saltan sobre de X y lo obligan a tomarse la píldora roja.  
  
X: ¡Puagh! ¡Sabe asqueroso!  
  
Zero: Muy bien, ahora sígueme.  
  
X: ¿Cómo si pudiera hacer otra cosa? ¬_¬  
  
Gate (apuntándole con una pistola): Camina, Alicia.  
  
Se dirigen al cuarto de al lado, donde hay una silla de dentista y varios aparatos médicos.  
  
X: ¿Ahora qué? ¿Un examen médico?  
  
Gate: Eso quisieras, Caperucita Roja, sería preferible comparado con lo que vamos a hacerte X D  
  
Alia: Gate ¬¬...  
  
Gate: ¿Qué? Es la verdad.  
  
Alia: Sí, ¿pero no te parece que ya sufrió bastante al tomarse esas píldoras como para que lo sigas torturando psicológicamente?  
  
Gate: Tú sabes que ese es mi único hobby, torturar psicológicamente a las personas.  
  
X: No, si no me dices, no me doy cuenta ¬_¬#  
  
Gate: Además, Alia, yo respeto lo que haces en tu cuarto con las fotos que le tomas a X. Por cierto, ¿no te da vergüenza ser tan pervertida?  
  
Alia (nerviosa): ¿Lo sabes? O///O...  
  
Zero: Todos lo sabemos, Alia. Tus gritos se escuchan hasta en el cuarto del conserje.  
  
X (sonrojado): .....  
  
Alia: X, yo te juro que no es lo que piensas...  
  
X: No, Alia, no me expliques nada, ya me lo imagino ¬///¬  
  
Zero se aproxima a una consola donde se encuentra un gigantón vestido de negro realizando unas conexiones. Por cierto, el gigantón tiene un extraño parecido a uno de los robots que salieron en Mazinger Z.  
  
Alia: Odio Mazinger Z.  
  
Zero: Lo sabemos ¬¬U ¿Estamos en línea, High Max?  
  
High Max: Sí, señor.  
  
Zero: Por favor, X, toma asiento.  
  
X se sienta en la silla de dentista mientras Alia y Gate le conectan diversos cables al cuerpo.  
  
Gate: Alia, dime por favor que ésta no es otra de tus fantasías.  
  
Alia: No, ¿cómo se te ocurre?  
  
Gate: ^_^  
  
Alia (sonrojada): ...En realidad, lo único que me hace falta es un traje de enfermera, un par de jeringas y un frasco para la orina.  
  
Gate: ¡Cielos! -_-U  
  
X (sonrojado): ¡Mamá mía! O_O  
  
Zero: X, la píldora roja que tomaste era parte de un programa de rastreo, interrumpirá tu señal para que podamos ubicar tu posición.  
  
X: ¡Genial! ¿Y no se les ocurrió un mejor medio para ello? De preferencia uno con mejor sabor ¬¬  
  
Zero: Mmm.... ¿Hubieras preferido un supositorio?  
  
X: O_O  
  
Alia: Yo podría habérselo puesto con gusto ^///^  
  
X: O///O  
  
Zero y Gate: -_-UUUU  
  
High Max: Tenemos la señal, Zero.  
  
Zero: Muy bien, todos a sus puestos.  
  
Los instrumentos de Zero y su equipo comienzan a parpadear.  
  
X: ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Gate: Significa que abroches tus cinturones, Dorothy, porque Kansas está a punto de desaparecer.  
  
X: ¡Con un demonio! ¡Quieres dejar de ponerme esos ridículos sobrenombres!  
  
Gate: Como quieras, Hansel.  
  
X: -_-U  
  
X voltea hacia un lado y observa....  
  
X: ¿Pero qué...? Ese es un Game Boy Advance edición Platinum.  
  
X acerca su mano al Game Boy.  
  
Zero: Dime, X. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño que te haya parecido extremadamente real? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad fueras incapaz de despertar de un sueño así? ¿Qué pasaría si la realidad fuera tan sólo un sueño? ¿Cómo distingues al sueño de la realidad?  
  
X: ...Tú también has estado aspirando de ese polvo blanco, ¿cierto? ¬_¬  
  
Repentinamente, la pantalla de cristal líquido del Game Boy se derrite y empieza a envolver la mano de X, luego su brazo...  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! Esto no puede ser...  
  
Zero: ¿Ser qué? ¿Real?  
  
X empieza a convulsionarse mientras el cristal líquido envuelve su cuerpo.  
  
Gate: Por eso te dije que debes comer cosas más saludables.  
  
Zero: High Max, ¿cómo se encuentran sus signos vitales?  
  
High Max: Muy acelerados, su ritmo cardíaco rebasa la escala.  
  
X: ¡Está fría! ¡Está fría! ¡Está fría! ¡Está fría!...  
  
Gate: Bueno, por lo menos ya no invoca a Bill Gates.  
  
Zero (hablando por un teléfono celular): Douglas, necesitamos una señal, ¡pronto!  
  
Alia: ¡Está sufriendo un ataque cardíaco!  
  
Zero: High Max, su ubicación.  
  
High Max: Ya casi la tenemos.  
  
Alia: Su corazón va a detenerse.  
  
High Max: ¡Lo encontré!  
  
Zero: ¡Douglas! ¡Hazlo ahora!  
  
X es envuelto completamente por el cristal líquido que acaba introduciéndose por su boca, sólo podemos escuchar sus gritos mientras todo se vuelve negro y aparece la pantalla "Game Over"....  
  
Al abrir los ojos, X se ve atrapado en lo que parece ser una cápsula de hibernación. A duras penas logra salir del interior de ella y descubre con horror que su cuerpo está hecho de metal y ha perdido el cabello, sin mencionar que tiene varios cables conectados a su espalda y nuca.  
  
X: ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!  
  
X mira a su alrededor y observa, no sin asombro, que está en una enorme construcción en la que se encuentran apiladas cientos de cápsulas como la suya. En su interior descansan otros androides como él.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Así que ese tipo no estaba tan drogado como yo pensaba.  
  
Un robot centinela en forma de araña se acerca a investigar qué está pasando.  
  
X (al ver al centinela): ¿Pero qué demo...? ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!  
  
Centinela (al ver a X): ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!  
  
X: ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Centinela: ¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!  
  
X: ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Centinela: ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
X: ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
El centinela jala una palanca, se oye el sonido de un escusado siendo desaguado, X acaba siendo arrojado al drenaje.  
  
X: Más ¡¡¡¡ AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!...  
  
¡SPLASH!  
  
X a duras penas consigue flotar en el agua pútrida. Un par de luces muy intensas lo iluminan.  
  
Double (por un altavoz): ¡Alto allí! ¡Estás arrestado!... Ja, ja, ja, siempre quise hacer eso.  
  
Alia (por el mismo altavoz): No te preocupes, X, vamos para allá. Sólo trata de que no te devoren los peces del infierno come-androides.  
  
X: ¿Los peces del infierno come-androides? O_o  
  
X nada a toda velocidad hacia la nave donde lo recogen con una grúa. Alia y Zero lo cubren con una toalla. Cabe destacar que ambos están portando sus respectivas armaduras de los juegos de Megaman X, lo único que no llevan son sus cascos.  
  
Zero: Bienvenido al mundo real.  
  
X: Recuérdame asesinarte por esto... (se desmaya)  
  
Continuará... 


	3. El desierto de lo real

Parte 3: El desierto de lo real  
  
X está recostado en una mesa de operaciones mientras Zero, Gate, Alia y Lifesaver reparan su cuerpo.  
  
Zero: Lo hicimos, Alia, finalmente lo hicimos. Lo encontramos.  
  
Alia: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?  
  
Zero: ¿Olvidas que ya leí el libreto?  
  
Alia: Espero que tengas razón.  
  
Zero: No esperes, créelo.  
  
X (abriendo los ojos con dificultad): ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy muerto? (mira a Alia) Debo estar en el paraíso...  
  
Alia: ^///^  
  
Mira a Gate en ese momento.  
  
X: Pensándolo bien, debo estar en el infierno...  
  
Gate: Sí, yo también te quiero, Rocky.  
  
X: ¿Cómo sabes que ese es mi segundo nombre?  
  
Gate: ¿Cuál segundo nombre? O_o Yo sólo te llamé así por Rocky Balboa.  
  
X: ¿Ahora me vas a poner nombres de personajes de películas?  
  
Gate: Sólo de Sylvester Stallone, me encantan sus films.  
  
Alia: Odio a Sylvester Stallone ¬¬.  
  
Gate, X y Zero: -_-UUU  
  
Lifesaver: Su cuerpo aún requiere muchos ajustes.  
  
X: ¿Qué están haciendo?  
  
Zero: Reparándote. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué un androide encerrado tanto tiempo dentro una cápsula funciona adecuadamente sin un buen trabajo de mantenimiento?  
  
Alia: Por lo menos quedó en mejores condiciones de las que tú estabas en la introducción de Megaman Zero.  
  
Zero: No me recuerdes eso ¬¬  
  
Alia: ¿Por qué te enojas? Finalmente te dieron tu propia serie de juegos como querías.  
  
Zero: Sí, ¿pero tenían que cambiar mi apariencia de ese modo? Parezco un Megaman sólo que en rojo.  
  
Alia: ¿El hecho de que se llame Megaman Zero te dice algo? ¬_¬  
  
Gate: ¿Podemos seguir trabajando por favor?  
  
X: ¿Por qué me duelen tanto los ojos?  
  
Zero: Por tres razones: Una, porque nunca los habías usado antes, dos, porque soy extremadamente guapo, y tres, porque al maniático de Double le encanta conducir con las luces altas encendidas.  
  
Double: ¡Escuché eso! ¬¬#  
  
Zero: Sólo descansa, X. Las respuestas ya vienen.  
  
Unas horas después, X despierta en su camarote, ya recuperado. Ya tiene cabello, pero muy corto. Ahora trae puestas unas mallas azules y una armadura muy similares a las que traía en la fiesta de disfraces.  
  
X: Si esto es la vida real, definitivamente soy un pobre diablo.  
  
Zero (entrando por la puerta): En eso estamos de acuerdo.  
  
X: Zero, ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué es este lugar?  
  
Zero: Más importante que saber qué es cuándo.  
  
X: ¿Cómo? O_o  
  
Zero: No, cuándo. Te lo explicaré: Tú crees que estás en el año 20XX, cuando en realidad ya estamos cerca de 22XX. No puedo decirte con exactitud que año es porque no lo sé, los de Capcom siempre ponen esas molestas XX al final de cada fecha (en el pasillo se escucha la voz de Alia: Odio esas XX)  
  
X: -_-U... ¿Hay alguna cosa que no odie?  
  
Zero: A ti, de hecho, creo que te ama.  
  
X: ¡No juegues! Eso aún no se comprueba, los de Capcom no han dicho nada concreto.  
  
Zero: Tal vez no, pero no puedes negar que no hacen mala pareja, y hasta que los de Capcom no digan nada, los que escriben fanfics pueden experimentar al respecto.  
  
Autor: ¡Brindo por eso! ^O^  
  
X: Tal vez, pero ello no aparta el hecho de que sea una pervertida.  
  
Zero: Sí, pero tú también lo eres. ¿Crees que no me fije en dónde la estabas mirando mientras nos encontrábamos en el hotel?  
  
X (Sonrojado): Eh... Tienes que reconocer que tiene unos lindos ojos.  
  
Zero: "Esos" no eran sus ojos...  
  
X: °///°  
  
Zero: Bueno, basta de esto. Sígueme, te mostraré la nave.  
  
X y Zero caminan por uno de los pasillos. X se fija en una placa colocada en un muro.  
  
X: "Gesselchaft, construida en el año 21XX." ¿Qué esa no es la nave de los piratas Bonne en Megaman Legends?  
  
Zero: A Capcom se le agotó el presupuesto y tuvieron que reutilizar escenarios. ¿Qué no te diste cuenta que hay muchos lugares que se parecen demasiado en todos los juegos para PSOne de Megaman X? Por ejemplo, el final de la sección de las motocicletas en la escena de Bolt Kraken de Megaman X5 es idéntico al final de la primera sección del compactador de basura en la escena de Metal Shark Player de Megaman X6. Y ni hablar de los escenarios de Infinity Mijinion, Shining Firefly y Split Mushroom donde sale ese fondo en forma de espiral.  
  
X: Vaya, ya decía yo que había estado en ese lugar antes. Pensé que era un deja vu.  
  
Zero: ¡No empieces con eso antes de tiempo! Como ya leíste en la placa, ésta es mi nave, la Gesselchaft, un aerodeslizador.  
  
Entran por una puerta.  
  
Zero: Esta es la cubierta principal, el corazón de la nave.  
  
Zero le muestra a X una serie de consolas.  
  
Zero: Con esto enviamos nuestra señal pirata e ingresamos dentro de la mothrix. Ya conoces a gran parte de mi tripulación.  
  
Zero señala a los que están trabajando (más bien, jugando Pac-man en las consolas)  
  
Zero: Ellos son High Max, Double y Gate.  
  
Gate: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, John Spartan? (NA: Personaje de "El Demoledor")  
  
X: Y dale -_-U  
  
Zero: A ellos no los conoces (señala a un par de androides que están en una posición un tanto "comprometedora"). Son Douglas y su "hermanito" (a.k.a. amante disimulado) Lifesaver. El pequeño detrás de ti es Midi.  
  
Midi: ¡Hola! ¿Qué hay?  
  
X: ¡Hola! Nada en particular. ¿Sabías que eres uno de los personajes más carismáticos y que vas a morir en una forma por demás injusta?  
  
Midi: Sí, pero ya lo tengo asumido.  
  
Zero: Insisto en que tú también has leído el libreto, X.  
  
X: No, pero jugué Megaman Xtreme y me pareció injusta la muerte de Midi.  
  
Zero: No tanto como la muerte de Iris y el Coronel en Megaman X4, pero tienes razón.  
  
Alia: Mira quién habla, él que los asesinó. ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Por qué todos me culpan al respecto?! ¡¿Creen que fue fácil para mi matar a mi novia y a mi cuñado?! ¡¿Qué creen que soy?! ¿Una especie de máquina asesina con problemas de estabilidad emocional?  
  
Todos se le quedan viendo a Zero.  
  
Zero: ¬¬... Bueno, sigamos. (Todos le siguen mirando) ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿De acuerdo? Yo no quería matarlos... sólo quería abollarlos un poquito...  
  
Todos: ¡Sí, claarooo!...  
  
Alia: Por cierto, ¿qué le hiciste al cadáver de Iris después de la pelea...? ¡Oh, dios! ¿No me digas que eres un necrófilo? O_O  
  
Zero (MUY sonrojado): ¡Claro que no! (Pensando) Espero que nadie haya registrado el baúl que está en mi cuarto.  
  
Gate: Alia, la pervertida en la nave eres tú, ¿lo olvidaste?  
  
Alia: Yo no soy la que pasa demasiado tiempo de una manera sospechosa en la lavandería con un catalogo de batas blancas conmigo, Gate ¬_¬  
  
Gate (más sonrojado que Zero): Ehh... ¿Podrías continuar con tu explicación, Zero?  
  
Zero: Por supuesto. X, ¿querías saber que es la mothrix?  
  
X: En realidad no, pero me da la impresión de que me lo vas a decir de todas formas.  
  
Zero: Alia.  
  
Alia prepara la silla donde se realiza la conexión. X se sienta en ella.  
  
Alia (introduciendo un cable por el orificio en la nuca de X): Trata de relajarte, quizá sientas dolor al principio pero después de un rato se te pasará...  
  
X: ¡Diablos! ¿Qué todo aquí tiene referencia a películas hentai donde el sadismo es extremo y las chicas son penetradas con cables y tentáculos hasta en dónde ni siquiera es posible? ¿Por qué razón siguen castigándome con esta clase de cosas? Ya les dije que no volveré a ver esas películas ¿Qué más quieren?  
  
Alia: Bueno... ^///^  
  
Gate: Alia, pase lo que pase, no se te ocurra decírnoslo -_-  
  
Alia: Grrr... ¬¬#  
  
Zero se sienta en una silla similar a la de X.  
  
Zero: Douglas, cárganos  
  
Douglas: Están muy pesados...  
  
Zero: ¡A la red, idiota!  
  
Douglas: ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ^_^U  
  
X y Zero son conectados a la red y aparecen en un espacio blanco con las mismas ropas y apariencia que cuando estaban en la mothrix.  
  
Zero: Esto es lo que llamamos "la estructura". Es el programa de descarga, por medio de él podemos descargar cualquier cosa que necesitemos: Ropa, equipo, armas, entrenamientos simulados, MP3's, wallpapers, imágenes de anime, cortos de películas, juegos, fotos de artistas, aparatos de hidromasaje, entre otras chucherías, y lo mejor de todo es que no necesitamos una memory card.  
  
X: ¿Pueden descargar incluso fotos de Britney Spears?  
  
Zero: Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones. Alia quemó todas en las que salía en bikini.  
  
X: ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -_-U ¿Así que ahora estamos dentro de un programa de computadora?  
  
Zero: Más bien, dentro de un videojuego, pero dime, ¿es acaso tan difícil de creer?  
  
X: No después de todo lo que me han hecho pasar ¬¬  
  
Zero: Ya no vistes esa ridícula armadura azul, tu cabello tiene tamaño normal de nuevo, los enchufes en tu espalda y nuca desaparecieron, incluso tu cuerpo ya no parece hecho de metal. Pareces humano, y en efecto lo serías, de no ser porque Gate te saco el apéndice y lo reemplazó por una máquina contestadora.  
  
X: ¿Tengo una máquina contestadora en lugar de apéndice? O_o  
  
"¡BIIIP! Lo siento, en este momento no me encuentro disponible, ya que un psicópata de bata blanca me extirpó y me acaba de guardar en un frasco para formar parte de su colección de apéndices. Favor de dejar el mensaje en cuanto escuche la señal. ¡BIIIP!"  
  
X: Grrr... Juro que mataré a Gate por eso. ¬¬#  
  
Zero: No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que él sea el traidor y al final Douglas le dé su merecido. Regresando al tema, tú apariencia aquí es lo que llamamos un navi, una imagen residual, una proyección mental de tu yo virtual.  
  
X: ¿Qué no los navis son las mascotas virtuales de Lan y sus amigos en Megaman Battlenetwork?  
  
Megaman.EXE aparece de la nada muy molesto.  
  
Megaman.EXE: Por última vez, los navis queremos dejar algo en claro: ¡NO somos mascotas virtuales! ¡Estamos hartos de que se refieran a nosotros como mascotas virtuales! ¿Qué creen que somos? ¿Simples tamagotchis? ¡Pues no! Y tú... (señala a X) ¡Tú!  
  
X: ¿Yo? O_o  
  
Megaman.EXE: Sí, tú. Vas a pagar por esa ofensa ¡A él muchachos!  
  
Megaman.EXE, Roll.EXE, Protoman.EXE, Fireman.EXE y otros navis aparecen y le dan una golpiza a X. Los navis se van muy indignados portando unas pancartas: "Los navis también son personas", dejando al pobre de X tirado en el piso.  
  
Zero: ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?  
  
X (viendo copias de Beat volando alrededor de su cabeza): Pajaritos... mira que lindos pajaritos... @_@  
  
3 paquetes de vendas, 5 kilogramos de yeso y una cirugía reconstructiva después...  
  
X: Entonces, ¿nada de esto es real?  
  
Zero: ¿Qué es lo real? ¿Cómo defines lo real? Si lo defines como aquello que puedes ver, oler, probar y tocar, entonces lo real son simplemente impulsos eléctricos interpretados por tu CPU. Este es el mundo que tu conoces...  
  
Zero le muestra a X la laptop de Alia, en la pantalla aparece la imagen de la ciudad que sale al principio de Megaman 5.  
  
Zero: Es el mundo a mediados del siglo veintiuno, ahora existe sólo dentro del programa de un videojuego, una simulación neurointeractiva a la que llamamos la mothrix.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix!  
  
Zero: Como que ya te gusto esa expresión ¬¬U  
  
X: Lo siento ^^U.  
  
Zero: Has estado viviendo en un mundo de ensueño, X. Este es el mundo que existe ahora...  
  
Aparece en la pantalla una ciudad destruida y varios reploids huyendo por su vida, siendo perseguidos por una serie de clonaciones de X, los reploids son dirigidos por una chica rubia...  
  
X: ¡Vaya! Así que Alia no mentía, realmente tiene una hermana gemela.  
  
Zero: No, esa es Ciel, es otro personaje, aunque no te culpo, yo también la confundí cuando la vi por primera vez.  
  
X: ¡Oye! Esa es la introducción de Megaman Zero. ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Viniste a promocionarme tu propio juego?  
  
Zero: No se trata de eso. Lo siento, pero no encontré el video donde sale el mundo como es ahora.  
  
Alia (por el transmisor): Zero, está en la carpeta de la derecha.  
  
Zero: ¡Ah! Sí, al lado de la que dice "Fotos de X duchándose".  
  
X: O///O  
  
Alia: Si no decías eso, te morías, ¿cierto? ¬¬#  
  
Zero: No pude evitarlo ^^ ...Muy bien, X, este es el mundo que existe ahora...  
  
Aparece la misma escena que en la presentación de Megaman Zero, sólo que ahora no son clonaciones de X sino Nightmares los que persiguen a los reploids.  
  
X: Y dale -_-U...  
  
Zero: Bienvenido al desierto de lo real.  
  
La imagen de un paraje desolado en la computadora se extiende por todo el espacio en blanco, rodeando a X y a Zero. X mira a su alrededor, todo está destruido, el cielo está cubierto por negras nubes, a lo lejos se alcanza a ver una serie de ciudades vaporizadas. También se aprecia un letrero cerca de allí.  
  
"Desierto de lo real. Población: Completamente aniquilada."  
  
Zero: Tenemos pequeñas partes de información al respecto, el instructivo no dice mucho, pero lo que sabemos con certeza es que en algún punto del siglo 21, la humanidad entera se unió en una gran celebración. Estaban maravillados por su magnificencia al dar vida a los primeros reploids.  
  
X: ¿Reploids? ¿Te refieres a nuestra raza de androides?  
  
Zero: Así es. Nuestro grado de desarrollo en cuanto a inteligencia artificial era tan elevado que podíamos pensar por nosotros mismos, tener emociones e incluso tomar nuestras propias decisiones. Fue una época dorada hasta que todo comenzó... No sabemos quien atacó primero, si nosotros o ellos. Probablemente nosotros, ya que los humanos son criaturas desesperantes que sólo se la pasan dando ordenes como por ejemplo: "Zero, ve por mis pantuflas" o "Zero, saca la basura" o "Zero, tráeme el periódico" o"Zero, lava mis calzones" o "Zero, hazme un masaje en los pies". Entonces ya no aguante más y sujeté al viejo por el cuello y empecé a apretar, y a apretar, y a apretar hasta que...  
  
Zero empieza a hacer el ademán de estrangular a alguien mientras aparece en su rostro una expresión maniática, X tiene que zarandearlo.  
  
X: ¡Zero! ¡Zero! Tranquilízate, estabas recordando algo doloroso.  
  
Zero: Cierto, lo lamento. Donde me quedé... ¡Ah! Sí. Como te decía, no sabemos quien atacó primero, pero lo que sí sabemos es que nosotros quemamos el cielo (señala hacia el cielo contaminado). Al no poder filtrarse la luz del sol, las plantas no crecen y los animales mueren. Pensamos que al eliminar su fuente de alimento los exterminaríamos, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Los humanos tenían ya un plan muy bien elaborado: Secuestraron al ángel Adán y lo miniaturizaron al tamaño de un embrión, luego crucificaron a Lillith, clonaron a Adán y crearon los evangelions, bioandroides gigantes con los que les declararon la guerra a los ángeles. Al final, y tras una trama llena de enredos, un alto contenido filosófico y un final que nadie entendió, el Eva 01 se unió a Lillith / Rei dando comienzo al tercer impacto, y dado que esta vez pusieron como piloto a un demente como Dilandu en lugar del perdedor de Shinji Ikari, la humanidad entera se fusionó en una sola conciencia, una entidad única que fue bautizada como "Omega".  
  
X: ¿Por qué Omega?  
  
Zero: Porque ya todos los demás nombres para entidades estaban apartados. Al final, Omega nos venció y junto con su ejército de Nightmares conquistó la Tierra y sometió a todos los reploids. Sin embargo, aún quedaba el problema del alimento, Omega necesitaba una fuente de energía para mantener su piel fresca y su mente malévola. A través de la historia, la humanidad ha dependido siempre de las máquinas para sobrevivir, y Omega, siendo la conjunción de toda la raza humana, no fue la excepción, supongo que es una ironía del destino.  
  
Aparece la imagen de un reploid dentro de su cápsula de hibernación.  
  
Zero: ¿Sabías que por la manera como estamos diseñados, los reploids podemos producir más energía que una planta eléctrica si nos mantienen permanente en modo de hibernación?  
  
X: No.  
  
Zero: Pues Omega lo sabía, y encerró a todos los reploids en sus cápsulas de hibernación para empezar a usarlos como fuente de alimento. Así, él / ella y sus Nightmares tendrían toda la energía que necesitaran cuando quisieran. Existen campos, X, campos sin fin donde ya no trabaja ningún reploid, nos cultivan. En un principio yo tampoco lo creí, hasta que los vi con mis propios ojos. Los vi reciclando a los muertos. Después de cierto tiempo, generalmente un periodo de 70 a 80 años, si no es que antes, los reploids dejamos de producir tanta energía como Omega quisiera, así que los reploids que ya están demasiado viejos o ya no producen tanta energía son desechados y reciclados para construir nuevos reploids que sigan alimentando a esta voraz entidad que come más que un gordo en un concurso de pizzas.  
  
X: O.O  
  
Zero: Lo sé, yo también puse esa cara cuando lo vi. Ya que llegamos a este punto, es hora de enfrentar la terrible verdad: ¿Qué es la mothrix? La mothrix es control, es una simulación virtual, un sueño implantado en nuestras mentes robóticas mientras estamos hibernando para mantenernos bajo el control de Omega, para transformar a los reploids de esto (señala la pantalla de su Game Boy Advance donde aparecen él, X, Signas, Alia, Iris y el Coronel en poses majestuosas) en esto (le enseña a X un pedazo de pizza)  
  
X: ¡¡¡¡¡AAHHHHH!!!!! ¡No! ¡No lo creo! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡No es posible!  
  
Zero: No dije que sería fácil, X. Sólo dije que sería la verdad.  
  
X: Sí, pero te dije que no quería saberla. ¡Ahora detenlo! ¡Detenlo te digo! ¡Saquéenme de aquí! ¡Saquéenme de aquí! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir!...  
  
X se pone histérico y empieza a estrangular a Zero.  
  
Zero (hablando a duras penas por un celular): Douglas... ¡Douglas!... Desconéctanos... ¡Desconéctanos antes de que me mate!...  
  
Zero y X despiertan en la nave. Alia los desenchufa.  
  
Alia: Tranquilo, X, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien...  
  
X: ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! Tú estás con ellos, ¿cierto? ¡Eres esa vampiresa que conocí en la fiesta de disfraces!  
  
Alia: Sólo traía mi disfraz de Morrigan, es mi personaje favorito de Dark Stalkers.  
  
Gate (con los ojos iluminados): ¡Al fin! Por primera vez dice que no odia algo.  
  
Se oye la canción de aleluya al fondo.  
  
Alia: ¬¬#  
  
Zero: Por favor, X, escúchame...  
  
X: ¡No te me acerques! Ya te escuché demasiado y siempre que lo hago, algo desagradable me sucede.  
  
Zero: Respira, X, sólo respira...  
  
X: ¡No pienso respirar! ¡Tampoco pienso creer lo que me estás diciendo! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo! Todo esto no está pasando, ¿cierto? Es sólo un sueño, ¿cierto? Es sólo uno de esos delirios que siempre me dan cuando aspiro de ese polvo blanco, ¿cierto?... (Alguien le da un golpe con un garrote en la cabeza) ¿Qué demonios...? (cae al suelo y se desmaya)  
  
Alia y Zero: ¡Gate!  
  
Gate: ¿Qué? Era eso o darle un tiro en la cabeza para que se callara, ¿qué preferían?  
  
Alia y Zero: -_-U  
  
Más tarde, en el camarote de X, nuestro amigo despierta esperando que todo aquello fuera un sueño, sobra decir su desilusión al darse cuenta de que no lo es. Zero está sentado a su lado.  
  
X: ¿Puedo retractarme?  
  
Zero: No, pero si pudieras ¿realmente querrías hacerlo?  
  
X: ¡Claro que sí!  
  
Zero: Eso imaginé -_-U ...Como sea, quiero pedirte una disculpa, tenemos una regla, nunca despertar a alguien que lleva demasiado tiempo en hibernación, es peligroso, sus mentes no aceptan la realidad, eso hace que se pongan histéricos con frecuencia y adquieran conductas maniáticas o psicópatas. Lo he visto antes y lo siento.  
  
X: Eso explica el comportamiento de Alia y Gate.  
  
Zero: No, ellos ya eran así cuando los conocí. Lo siento, X. Hice lo que hice porque no me quedó otra opción. Eres demasiado importante para mí...  
  
X: Otra vez con tus proposiciones que tienden al yaoi. ¬¬  
  
Zero: ¡No me refiero a eso! A lo que me refiero es que eres muy importante para mi causa. Verás, cuando la mothrix fue construida, hubo un androide que fue construido dentro de ella, y que tenía la capacidad de cambiar lo que él quisiera. Portaba mallas azules, podía moverse más rápido que una bala, era más fuerte que una locomotora y saltaba edificios de un solo impulso...  
  
X: ¿Estás hablando de Superman? O_o  
  
Zero: ¡No! Alia lo odia. Hablo del Megaman original. Él fue quien liberó a los primeros, nos enseñó a pelear, nos convirtió en rebeldes, nos convirtió en mavericks...  
  
X: Pensé que los mavericks eran los villanos de la historia.  
  
Zero: En este caso no, ya que Omega es el enemigo ¬_¬ Mientras la mothrix y Omega existan, los reploids nunca seremos libres. Después de que el primer Megaman desapareció misteriosamente - aunque en realidad, todos sabemos que Capcom se aburrió de su franquicia y decidió ya no sacar más juegos, aunque es posible que vuelvan a lanzar otro de la serie clásica en algún futuro - el Oráculo profetizó su regreso, esta vez con una apariencia menos infantil y con una historia y trama más oscuras. El Oráculo profetizó que con su retorno, la mothrix sería destruida, la guerra terminaría y Omega pagaría por sus crímenes, los reploids seríamos liberados y todos nos uniríamos en una gran fiesta con pastel y helado napolitano. Es por ello que algunos hemos pasado la vida entera buscando en la mothrix, tratando de localizar al reelegido. Por eso hice lo que hice, ya que por lo que pude leer en el libreto, tal parece ser que la búsqueda ha terminado.  
  
X: Un momento, ¿tú crees que soy el reelegido? O_O  
  
Zero: ¡Claro! Bueno, no tienes cara de un dos, ni tampoco de un tres.  
  
X: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?  
  
Zero: En inglés, "el elegido" sería "the chosen one", o para abreviar, "the one", y tú no tienes cara de un two ni de un three ^^  
  
X: ¬¬  
  
Zero: ^^  
  
X: ¬¬#  
  
Zero: ^^U  
  
X: ¿Se supone que debía reírme de ese chiste tan malo?  
  
Zero: En realidad no...  
  
Zero se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.  
  
Zero: Ahora descansa, lo necesitarás.  
  
X: ¿Para qué?  
  
Zero: Tu entrenamiento...  
  
Al día siguiente, X amanece en posición fetal recargado en la pared de su camarote, alguien abre la puerta.  
  
Douglas: ¡Buenos días! ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
X lo voltea a ver con unas ojeras enormes en el rostro.  
  
Douglas: Pregunta tonta, lo siento ^^U. Hoy dormirás, te lo garantizo. Si no, Gate todavía tiene el garrote...  
  
X: No menciones a Gate, por favor. Me cae como patada de mula.  
  
Douglas: Lo sé, el también te odia. En fin, yo soy Douglas, seré tu operador.  
  
X examina por un momento a Douglas.  
  
X: ¿Tú no tienes ningún...?  
  
Douglas: ¿Enchufe? No. Yo y mi "hermanito" Lifesaver somos cien por ciento de aluminio, hechos a la antigua, construidos libres aquí en el mundo real. Genuinos niños de Neo Arcadia.  
  
X: ¿Neo Arcadia? ¿Qué ese no es el nombre del ejército anti-reploids en Megaman Zero?  
  
Douglas: Pensé que Zero ya te había explicado el asunto del presupuesto. En este fanfic, Neo Arcadia es muy diferente. Con decirte que si la guerra terminara mañana, la fiesta sería allí.  
  
X: ¿Es una ciudad?  
  
Douglas: La última ciudad reploid, y el único lugar en el mundo donde todavía venden helado napolitano.  
  
X: ¿Dónde está?  
  
Douglas: Bajo tierra, cerca del centro, donde hay calor. Si vives lo suficiente hasta podrías llegar a verla.  
  
X: Supongo que sí.  
  
Douglas: ¡Dios! Tengo que decírtelo, estoy francamente emocionado por ver lo que eres capaz de hacer. Si Zero tiene razón... se supone no debemos hablar de esto, pero si tiene razón... ¡Cielos! ¡Qué emoción! Por fin alguien que pueda romper mi marca en Gradius. Vamos, levántate, tenemos mucho que hacer.  
  
Douglas conduce a X hasta la cubierta principal, donde lo conecta a la silla. Después se dirige a la consola, donde empieza a revisar unos discos.  
  
Douglas: Lo primero que debemos hacer es instalar estos programas de operación y leer el instructivo, es la parte más aburrida, hagamos algo más interesante. ¿Qué tal esto?  
  
Le muestra a X un disco.  
  
X: ¿Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22? ¿Me vas a enseñar técnicas de combate con un videojuego?  
  
Douglas: No hay mejor forma de aprender a pelear que con esto. Es decir, ¿alguna vez lo has jugado? Las secuencias de los poderes en este juego son todo un reto, sólo un verdadero maestro es capaz de marcarlas sin equivocarse.  
  
Douglas coloca el disco y presiona el botón de reset. X siente como su cuerpo es recorrido por una descarga de información.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! *_*  
  
Douglas: ¡Hombre! Creo que te gusta.  
  
X: ¡Eso se sintió mejor que aspirar del polvo blanco! ¿Qué tal un poco más? Algo más espectacular, más de esta época, y con secuencias de poderes y combos más difíciles de ejecutar, algo como...  
  
Douglas: Amigo, sé lo que necesitas.  
  
Douglas inserta el disco de Capcom vs. SNK  
  
X: Eso es justo lo que quería = )  
  
Algunas horas después... Douglas sigue en la consola, con la barba crecida y una cara de desvelado similar a la que X tenía en la mañana.  
  
Douglas: X, ya llevas 10 horas seguidas allí. ¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente?  
  
X: ¡Yo diré cuando tenga suficiente! Ahora, operador, ¡sigue introduciendo esos discos! ¡Necesito más! *p*  
  
Douglas: Bueno, amigo, mientras puedas controlarlo...  
  
X: Siiiiii... @p@  
  
Douglas: Creo que he creado un monstruo... -_-U  
  
Horas más tarde, Zero pasa a ver como sigue el progreso de X.  
  
Zero: ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
  
Douglas: Lleva 20 horas allí y ya se terminó todos los juegos de pelea de mi colección, incluidas las series de Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom, Dead or Alive, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Rival Schools, Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Mortal Kombat, Killer Instinct y creo que ya hasta está por terminarse King of Fighters 98 haciéndole un perfect a Rugal.  
  
Zero: ¡Cielos!  
  
Douglas: Te lo digo, Zero. No es un reploid, es una máquina de arcadia con ojos y patas.  
  
X (con un encendedor en la mano): Moetaro!... Ja, ja, ja, siempre quise hacer eso.  
  
Zero: Muéstrame.  
  
X y Zero son cargados en uno de los programas de entrenamiento de la estructura. Ambos llevan vestimentas bastante raras: Zero aparece vestido como Obi-wan Kenobi mientras que X lo hace como Anakin Skywalker. El lugar en que se encuentran también tiene un sospechoso parecido a cierto escenario de cierta película de George Lucas.  
  
Zero: Este es el programa de combate, similar a la realidad programada en el resto de la mothrix. La mothrix es un sistema con reglas bien definidas, algunas muy básicas como la gravedad. Lo que debes aprender es que estas reglas no difieren de las que hay un videojuego. Algunas pueden violarse, otras, romperse, todo depende de que tipo de videogame enhacer utilices.  
  
X: ¿Y puedo usar cheat codes?  
  
Zero: Sólo si te memorizas las claves, aquí no se permite utilizar revistas o game faqs, aunque no es muy necesario, la mayoría de las claves no son muy imaginativas que digamos. Es decir, todos saben que con poner "big heads" en un juego de deportes, las cabezas de los jugadores se harán gigantes. Eso era divertido la primera vez que se usó, pero ya se volvió monótono.  
  
X: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.  
  
Zero: Bien, ya que aclaramos lo elemental, trata de golpearme, joven Padawan... si puedes...  
  
Zero desenfunda su sable de luz, X hace lo mismo.  
  
Douglas: ¡Hey! Pensé que estábamos haciendo una parodia de The Matrix, no de Star Wars.  
  
Zero: Douglas... (con eco en la voz) ¡Star Wars is everywhere!  
  
Douglas: ...Empiezo a comprender porque Alia odia a los warsies -_-U  
  
X y Zero se ponen en posición de combate, el duelo comienza. X da rápidas estocadas pero Zero las bloquea sin dificultad, con un rápido sablazo trata de barrer las piernas de X, pero éste salta, da un mortal hacia el frente y ataca a Zero con un sablazo giratorio.  
  
Zero: ¡Oye! Esa es mi técnica especial.  
  
X: Sí, pero siempre quise hacerla. Tienes técnicas muy padres, lo sabías.  
  
Zero: Elemental, ahora prepárate a enfrentar mi otra técnica, "la ira de los derechos de autor".  
  
Zero suelta una ráfaga de energía en forma de media luna que lanza a X contra la pared, nuestro amigo rebota en ella y arremete contra Zero con una nueva estocada, el rubio la esquiva con un salto rápido. Nuevos choques entre sables de luz se suceden, Zero bloquea los golpes de su aprendiz y lo manda a volar con un potente sablazo, pero X se recupera dando unos giros en el aire y aterriza suavemente.  
  
Zero: Buena respuesta, adaptación, improvisación, tu debilidad no está en tu técnica.  
  
X: Entonces, ¿dónde está?  
  
Zero: En tu cabeza, aún no liberas tu mente. Tienes que liberarla y empezar a creer en ti mismo. Usa la fuerza Luke...  
  
X: Pero voy vestido como Anakin.  
  
Zero: -_-U ...Eso no importa, entendiste la idea, ¿no? ¡Pues hazlo!  
  
Mientras tanto, Midi corre hacia el comedor para avisar a todos lo que está sucediendo.  
  
Midi: ¡X está peleando con Zero!  
  
Alia: ¡Cielos! Eso tengo que verlo.  
  
Gate: Sí, yo también quiero ver como Zero le parte la cara a X ^^  
  
Alia: Gate... ¬¬#  
  
Gate: Bueno, está bien, entonces voy a animar a X. ¿Contenta? ¬_¬  
  
Alia: ^_^  
  
La tripulación entera corre hacia la consola donde está Douglas para observar el combate.  
  
Midi: ¡Cielos! Miren su neurocinética. Nunca vi a nadie mover un sable de luz tan rápido.  
  
Alia: Sí, definitivamente, X es mejor espadachín que Gate. Eso en más de un sentido.  
  
Gate: ¿Qué insinúas, Alia?  
  
Alia: ¿Tú que crees? ¬_¬  
  
Gate: Grrr... ¬¬#  
  
En la estructura, X y Zero continúan luchando. Chispas inundan todo el lugar mientras los sables de luz chocan entre sí.  
  
Gate: Te apuesto dos billetes a que Zero barre con él en el siguiente asalto.  
  
Alia: Y dale ¬¬#  
  
High Max: Apuesto en contra, quiero ver a Zero siendo usado como trapeador, hace más de un mes que no me paga.  
  
Alia: En ese caso, yo también me uno a la apuesta.  
  
Double: ¡Cállense! Trato de mirar la pelea.  
  
X usa el Bullet Time para dar un salto largo hacia Zero y lo ataca con una serie de sablazos en el aire.  
  
Zero: ¡Vaya! Ya aprendiste a hacerlo.  
  
X: ¡Claro! No es tan difícil, ya viste la cantidad de películas que lo han pirateado.  
  
Zero bloquea los ataques de X y vuelve a la carga con un sablazo lateral, X lo bloquea pero Zero se aprovecha de que desvió la posición del sable y le da una patada en el estómago.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué estás esperando? Eres más rápido que eso. No creas que lo eres, ¡ten la seguridad! Ahora deja de tratar de golpearme y golpéame en serio.  
  
X: Como gustes _  
  
X se reincorpora de un salto y ataca con una estocada directa, Zero la bloquea, X entonces le da un puñetazo al rostro.  
  
Zero: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!  
  
X: Dijiste que dejara de tratar de golpearte y te golpeara en serio. ¿Quién te entiende entonces?  
  
Zero: ¬_¬#  
  
X embiste a Zero, pero éste le esquiva y lo derriba de un puntapié. X vuelve a levantarse y realiza un sablazo vertical, Zero vuelve a esquivarlo y trata de barrer nuevamente las piernas de X, pero éste da una voltereta hacia atrás, rebota en la pared y se lanza contra él. De todas maneras, Zero bloquea el golpe y estrella de un puñetazo a X contra el muro.  
  
Zero: ¿Por qué te vencí?  
  
X: Eres más rápido... ¡ugh!... y fuerte... creo que me lastimaste la espalda.  
  
Zero: ¿Crees que mi fuerza o mi rapidez dependen de mis músculos en un lugar como éste?  
  
X: No, creo que dependen del hecho de que estás usando una clave de invulnerabilidad.  
  
Zero: ¡Exacto! Y tu también podrías usar una si empezaras a creer. Ahora, deja de dudar y confía. ¿Crees que es aire lo que respiras?  
  
X: No, más bien huele a formol.  
  
Zero: ¡Exacto! Ahora levántate y luchemos en serio.  
  
Zero vuelve a ponerse en pose de batalla y realiza el clásico ademán de desafío con la mano, indicándole a X que se acerque. X acepta el reto y embiste contra Zero. La pelea es más reñida que antes, ambos oponentes utilizan diversas acrobacias para evadir los golpes de su adversario. Rápidos choques entre sables de luz se repiten hasta que uno de los contrincantes pierde el suyo y cae de rodillas al suelo, derrotado.  
  
X: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Me rindo, ahora deja de apuntarme con esa cosa.  
  
Zero desactiva su sable de luz y le indica a X que se levante.  
  
X: Escucha, sé lo que intentas y de una vez te lo digo: No funcionará, yo no soy de esos tipos que creen que un simple libro de superación personal puede cambiar sus vidas, así que deja de salirme con tus enseñanzas zen, por favor.  
  
Zero: -_-U ...X, si tan sólo confiaras. Trato de liberar tu mente pero sólo puedo mostrarte la puerta, tú tendrás que cruzarla, y si te la pasas todo el tiempo dudando, no creo que encuentres la llave.  
  
X: Está bajo el tapete, ya lo sé ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Escucha bien, conozco un método que puede ayudarte, tal vez así empieces a apartar las dudas y a confiar. (Saca su celular) ¡Douglas! Programa de salto.  
  
Douglas: ¡Entendido!  
  
Nuevamente la estructura cambia de apariencia, todo se pone blanco mientras se hace el desplazamiento hacia un escenario conformado por edificios. X y Zero se encuentran en la azotea de uno de ellos.  
  
X: ¡Hey! Este escenario me recuerde a los juegos de Spiderman que salieron para el PSOne.  
  
Zero: Que bueno que lo reconoces, precisamente estamos en uno de ellos.  
  
X: ...Sabía que Capcom tenía problemas financieros, pero reciclar escenarios de un juego de Activision ¬¬  
  
Zero: No, eso fue culpa de Double. El muy flojo tenía que diseñar los programas de entrenamiento y para ahorrarse el trabajo, recortó fragmentos de diversos juegos aquí y allá.  
  
Double: Ya te escuché, Zero ¬¬#  
  
Zero se aproxima al borde de la azotea, X lo sigue.  
  
X: ¡Cielos! O_O Esto está muy alto...  
  
Zero: Atrévete a decir algo como "Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí" y juro que te daré una buena patada en el trasero, ¿me escuchaste? ¬¬#  
  
X: Está bien, no te enfades...  
  
X mira hacia abajo mientras Zero sigue con su explicación.  
  
Zero: Escucha, X. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es dejarte ir. Haz a un lado todo: Miedo, dudas, incredulidad. Sólo libera tu mente.  
  
X: Sí, como digas... ¡Oye!  
  
X voltea a su lado y se da cuenta de que ya no hay nadie.  
  
Zero: ¡De este lado, X!  
  
X se percata de que, de alguna manera, Zero llegó a la azotea del edificio de enfrente.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! O.O ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Es otro truco que sólo tú conoces?  
  
Zero: En este caso, no. Sólo libera tu mente. Confía.  
  
X: Pero no es un tanto...  
  
Zero: Sólo hazlo.  
  
X: Pero yo...  
  
Zero: ¡Hazlo!  
  
X: Pero...  
  
Zero: ¡¡Hazlo!!  
  
X: Pe...  
  
Zero: ¡¡¡Hazlo!!!  
  
X: Grrr... Bueno, está bien: Lo haré. ¬¬#  
  
X se aleja cierta distancia del borde de la azotea y se prepara para correr.  
  
X: Muy bien. Libera tu mente, correcto, liberaré mi mente.  
  
Mientras, en la cubierta del Gesselchaft...  
  
Midi: ¿Y qué si él lo logra?  
  
High Max: Nadie ha logrado el primer salto.  
  
Midi: Lo sé, pero que tal si él lo logra.  
  
Double: No lo logrará.  
  
Alia: Vamos, X. Tú puedes.  
  
Gate: Sí, vamos, X. Tú puedes hacerlo, amigo...  
  
Alia: ¡Vaya! Parece que finalmente empiezas a apreciarlo ^^  
  
Gate: ...Cáete, es lo único que tienes que hacer, caerte hasta el fondo.  
  
Alia: -_-U ...Debí suponer que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
  
En la estructura, X se pone en posición y corre hasta el borde de la azotea. Mientras tanto, Zero termina de halar la cuerda del gancho retráctil que utilizó para llegar al otro edificio.  
  
Zero: Muy bien, X. Ahora, voy a pasarte el gancho y quiero que lo uses para llegar hasta acá... ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! O_O  
  
X (corriendo): Libera tu mente, libera tu mente, libera tu mente, libera tu mente...  
  
Zero: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡¡Detente!!  
  
X no escucha y da un gran salto desde el borde de la azotea.  
  
X: Libera tu mente, libera tu mente... ¡Hey! ¡Lo estoy logrando!  
  
X logra cruzar una gran distancia en el aire, prácticamente casi toda la avenida... repentinamente, a unos metros de llegar al edificio contrario, se detiene y se precipita hacia abajo.  
  
X: ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
¡PLOM!  
  
Nuestro amigo golpea el pavimento dejando un gran cráter. Zero sólo lo observa desde lo alto.  
  
Zero: ¿Pero qué pretendías? Tienes suerte de que esto sea una simulación y no te haya pasado nada serio.  
  
X (desde el fondo del cráter): Pensé que habías dicho que el Megaman original podía saltar edificios de un solo impulso...  
  
Zero: El Megaman original podía, pero nosotros no. Por eso usamos ganchos para cruzar.  
  
X: Y justo ahora me lo dice T_T...  
  
En la cubierta del Gesselchaft.  
  
Midi: Pero eso... ¿qué significa?  
  
Double: No significa nada.  
  
High Max: Nadie logra nunca el primer salto.  
  
Gate: Se equivocan, sí significa algo: Significa que Midi me debe dinero.  
  
Midi: ¡Oh! Tómalo y cállate ¬¬#  
  
Midi le entrega dos billetes a Gate.  
  
Gate: Te lo dije, pequeño: Todos fracasan la primera vez. ¿No es cierto, Alia?  
  
Alia: Tú mismo debes saberlo mejor que nadie.  
  
Gate: ¡¿Qué insinúas?!  
  
Alia: Sinceramente, Gate, nuestra primera vez no fue nada espectacular, nada fuera de este mundo. ¬_¬  
  
Gate: Pero Alia, yo me sentía morir...  
  
Alia: Sí, y yo me moría por sentir ¬¬#  
  
Gate (sonrojado): Ehh... Bueno, supongo que no siempre se logra el objetivo.  
  
Alia: ¬¬###  
  
Gate (nervioso): ...Hay que ver como se encuentran Zero y X.  
  
Alia: Ahora sí te importa, ¿no? ¬¬  
  
Gate: T_T  
  
Douglas desconecta a X y a Zero. X nota algo de sangre escurriendo de su boca.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! ¿Eso fue real?  
  
Zero: ¿El trancazo que te diste contra el suelo? La mothrix lo hace real.  
  
X: Si mueres dentro de la mothrix, ¿mueres aquí también?  
  
Zero: ¿Acaso el cuerpo puede vivir sin la mente?  
  
X: Pero pensé que sólo era un videojuego... Digo, sé que te dañan el cerebro y todo eso, pero no es para tanto.  
  
Zero: Lo es. Los programadores lo diseñaron de tal manera que sólo tuvieses una vida y ningún continue, y por si fuera poco, no puedes salvar tus avances ni usar passwords.  
  
X: ¡Cielos! ¿Y por qué hicieron eso?  
  
Zero: Tal parece que se tomaron muy a pecho las críticas que muchos jugadores hicieron a Megaman X6 sobre que el juego era demasiado difícil, así que para desquitarse, decidieron hacer el siguiente todavía más difícil.  
  
X: ¡Genial! Y todo por culpa de esos estúpidos llorones que no saben apreciar un juego con dificultad elevada. ¬¬# Ya quisiera yo verlos terminar el primer Megaman para el NES. Ese sí era un juego difícil.  
  
Zero: Y que lo menciones. Desgraciadamente, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.  
  
X: Por cierto, hay algo que no entiendo: Si mi mente es la que se daña dentro de la mothrix, ¿cómo es que mi cuerpo recibe daño en el mundo real? Según esto, mi mente debería ser destruida pero mi cuerpo debería permanecer intacto, no debería sangrar.  
  
Zero: Mmm... A mí no me preguntes, supongo que los Wachowski se equivocaron al escribir esa parte en el libreto.  
  
X: Ese debe ser el punto frágil del argumento.  
  
Zero: No, hay otro. Es una escena que viene más adelante, cerca del final, y que se caracteriza por ser el mayor cliché visto en el cine. No puedo decirles de que se trata pero me referiré a ella como "El Gran Cliché".  
  
Zero se dirige a la puerta del corredor.  
  
Zero: Si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto haciendo... ejem... "cosas". Así que no entren ni mucho menos se preocupen si oyen gemidos o algo por el estilo al pasar por allí, ¿entendieron?  
  
Todos: ¡Sí, señor!  
  
Zero sale por la puerta. Ya que se ha ido, todos empiezan a murmurar.  
  
Douglas: De que creen que se trate ese "Gran Cliché" al que se refería Zero.  
  
High Max: No lo sé. Tal vez al final de la película el agente Sigma le diga a X: "Luke, yo soy tu padre".  
  
Alia: No más Star Wars, por favor. Ya hemos tenido suficiente de eso con la pelea entre X y Zero, ¿no les parece?  
  
Lifesaver: Tal vez al final salga la estatua de la libertad medio enterrada en la playa y X gritando: "¡Malditos! Volaron todo"  
  
Gate: Eso no es un cliché, es un final que ya se ha usado antes. Lo más seguro es que al final, todos acabemos riéndonos de alguna broma estúpida o algo por el estilo.  
  
Double: Ese es el más común en caricaturas, pero en películas generalmente los héroes se alejan en el horizonte. Tal vez veamos a X y a Zero montando a caballo alejándose en la distancia.  
  
X: O quizá al final yo muera y Alia me resucite dándome un beso de amor sincero.  
  
Alia: O///O  
  
Todos permanecen mirando a X por unos instantes, inmediatamente comienzan a reír como histéricos.  
  
Gate: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Sí, claro, como si algo así pudiera pasar.... ja, ja, ja, ja...  
  
Lifesaver: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Sí... tienes razón.... es ridículo...  
  
High Max: Ja, ja, ja... Alia besando a X... ja, ja, ja... como si fuera posible... ja, ja, ja...  
  
Douglas: Ja, ja, ja, ja... X... cuentas chistes muy graciosos... ja, ja, ja...  
  
X y Alia: ¬¬#  
  
Midi: Ja, ja, ja... O tal vez, el "Gran Cliché" sea una pelea de pasteles entre X, Zero y los agentes, mientras un gigantesco meteorito se aproxima hacia la Tierra, sólo para ser detenido por He-man y los amos del universo. En ese momento, Son Goku llega como de costumbre a salvar el día, ya que los guerreros Z no pudieron con el villano de turno. Goku lo derrota, pero no lo elimina, y un personaje secundario aparece y se encarga del trabajo. Entonces Seiya dispara su flecha de sagitario mata dioses, justo cuando un vaquero montado en una bomba atómica se le ocurre lanzarse sobre la ciudad iniciando la tercera guerra mundial. En ese instante, Alicia despierta y descubre que todo fue un sueño, pero al abrir la puerta del refrigerador, encuentra un monstruo detrás de la mayonesa, a un lado del ketchup, a la izquierda de la ensalada de coles...  
  
Todos se le quedan viendo raro a Midi.  
  
Midi (nervioso): ¿Qué? Podría suceder.  
  
Ya en la noche, en el pasillo afuera del cuarto de X...  
  
Alia llega portando una bandeja que, curiosamente, trae encima todos los tipos de alimentos que se puedan considerar afrodisíacos, incluyendo chocolates y ostiones.  
  
Gate (saliendo de entre la oscuridad): Eso no funcionará. Yo lo intenté contigo y nunca funcionó, siempre te dolía la cabeza.  
  
Alia: ¡Gate! No me espantes. Casi tiro la bandeja.  
  
Gate: No recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas traído la cena cuando salíamos.  
  
Alia: Y yo no recuerdo que alguna vez me hayas llevado al cine o a algún restaurante elegante. Siempre querías estar a solas con esa ridícula bata blanca.  
  
Gate: No hables mal de mi bata blanca. No la escuches batita, eres la bata más hermosa del mundo.  
  
Gate acaricia su bata mientras la mira con ojos amorosos.  
  
Alia: -_-U ...Ahora recuerdo cual fue la razón por la que te dejé.  
  
Gate: Y por eso ahora prefieres al pobre diablo de armadura azul. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?  
  
Alia saca una lista de 2 metros de largo.  
  
Alia: Déjame ver... Primeramente, no es un psicópata, sólo está un poco traumado, en segundo lugar, es el héroe del fanfic, en tercero, no está obsesionado con una estúpida bata blanca, en cuarto, no está realizando una conspiración para matarnos a todos, en quinto, es muy ingenuo y eso le da un toque adorable...  
  
Gate: Más bien querrás decir que lo hace una víctima fácil de tus artimañas, ¿no? ; P  
  
Alia: ¬¬# ...En sexto, es menos desesperante y más agradable, en séptimo, tiene ojos más lindos, en octavo, no sufre de evacuación precoz, en noveno...  
  
Gate: ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Jum! ¬¬ ...Supongo que tienes razón, debo reconocerlo, hay algo en ese tipo, algo que no se puede ver pero que se percibe...  
  
Alia: ¿No me digas que ya eres un creyente?  
  
Gate: Nunca dije eso, sólo digo que hay algo en él que resulta atrayente.  
  
Alia: ¡Gate! O_O Eso sonó como...  
  
Gate: ¡Sé a que sonó y no lo digas! No se trata de eso ¬¬# ...Sólo he estado pensando, si Zero está tan seguro de que se trata de él, ¿por qué no lo lleva a ver al Oráculo?  
  
Alia: Zero lo llevará cuando esté listo.  
  
Gate: Sólo esperemos que sea pronto, tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a pasar. Algo muy malo...  
  
Alia: ¿Como qué? ¿Como qué te vuelvas más loco de lo que ya estás y decidas traicionarnos a todos a cambio de que los agentes te conecten de nuevo a la mothrix?  
  
Gate: ...Sabes Alia, sospecho que Zero no es el único que ha leído el libreto.  
  
Continuará... 


	4. El Oráculo

Parte 4: El Oráculo  
  
X y Zero caminan por la calle entre una multitud de personas vestidas de gris.  
  
Zero: La mothrix es un sistema, X. Ese sistema es nuestro enemigo, pero cuando estás adentro, ¿qué es lo que ves a tu alrededor? Comerciantes, maestros, abogados, carpinteros, gente rara vestida con gabardina que te muestra cosas que no quieres ver...  
  
Aparece un tipo raro vestido con gabardina frente a X y Zero. El tipo se abre el abrigo mostrándoles algo que no quieren ver...  
  
Zero: ¡Oye! ¡No enseñes eso!  
  
Tipo: Sólo quería mostrarles estos finos relojes.  
  
X: ¡Hey! Esa treta ya la usé yo con el agente Sigma. Ahora, ¡largo!  
  
El tipo se va muy triste del lugar. X y Zero continúan caminando.  
  
Zero: Como te decía, X. Son muchas las personas que estamos tratando de salvar...  
  
X: ¿Incluyendo a los tipos raros de gabardina?  
  
Zero: ....Sí, hasta a ellos ¬_¬ Pero hasta que lo hagamos, esas personas siguen siendo parte del sistema, y eso los convierte en nuestros enemigos. Si no están con nosotros, entonces están en nuestra contra. Tienes que entenderlo, muchos de estos reploids no están listos para ser despertados, y muchos dependen del sistema a niveles tan obsesivos que pelearán para protegerlo.  
  
X: ¿Como un adicto a los videojuegos en recuperación?  
  
Zero: Más o menos.  
  
Una joven rubia que lleva un traje de colegiala rojo pasa de largo mirando seductoramente a X. Nuestro amigo la sigue con la mirada hasta que se pierde entre la multitud.  
  
Zero: ¿Me estás escuchando, X? ¿O estabas mirando a la chica con el uniforme de colegiala?  
  
X: Te juro que se parece muchísimo a Karin Kansuki. Es mi personaje favorito de Street Fighter Alpha...  
  
Zero: Es una chica linda, lo reconozco, aunque mi favorita es Kusagano Sakura, pero no se lo digas a Iris. Si escucha eso no querrá volver a acompañarme los viernes a "cierto lugar".  
  
X: Pensé que tu novia estaba muerta.  
  
Zero: Lo estaba, pero al autor le encantan los personajes femeninos de esta serie, así que la revivió a ella y al Coronel y lo más probable es que aparezcan en la secuela. Aún así, todavía conservo su cuerpo original en el baúl de mi cuarto.  
  
X: ¿Y para qué lo quieres?  
  
Zero (sonrojado): Ehh... Sigamos con la explicación. Por cierto, ¿estás seguro de que esa era Karin? ¿Por qué no volteas a cerciorarte?  
  
X lo hace y se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa: En lugar de Karin, se encuentra el agente Sigma vestido como colegiala y apuntándole con una pistola.  
  
X: ¡¡AAHHHH!!  
  
Zero: Lo sé, una visión espantosa. (Hablando a su celular) Douglas, pon pausa.  
  
Todo alrededor de X y Zero se paraliza. El letrero de pausa aparece enfrente de ellos.  
  
Alia: Odio ese letrero ¬¬  
  
Todos en la nave: ¡¡¡Lo sabemos!!!  
  
X: ¿Cómo? ¿Esto no es la mothrix?  
  
Zero: ¿Crees que el agente Sigma usaría un traje así?  
  
X: Sinceramente, siempre he pensado que Sigma es un poco... mmm... "raro".  
  
Zero: En eso estoy de acuerdo. X, este es un programa de entrenamiento diseñado especialmente para enseñarte algo.  
  
X: ¿Qué? ¿Qué un travestido puede salir de la nada para atacarme en cualquier momento?  
  
Zero: ...Además de eso. Está diseñado para mostrártelos a ellos (señala a Sigma). Se trata de los centinelas de la mothrix, conocidos simplemente como agentes virales. Son programas sensibles que pueden infectar a cualquier software que aún permanezca conectado a su sistema, tal como lo haría un virus.  
  
X: Pensé que los humanos eran los virus.  
  
Zero: ¡No empieces con eso ahora! ¬¬ ...Ejem... Debido a sus características, los agentes pueden ir a donde les da la gana, eso significa que cualquiera a quien no hayamos despertado es potencialmente uno de ellos. Dentro de la mothrix ellos son todos y ninguno a la vez.  
  
X: Eso me sonó al final de una película de Sam Raimi, creo que se llamaba "El hombre sin rostro"  
  
Zero: ¬¬ ...Hasta el momento, hemos sobrevivido escondiéndonos de ellos y huyendo como liebres asustadas...  
  
X: ¡¿Por qué demonios sigues haciendo alusión a los conejos?!  
  
Zero: ¬¬# ...¿Sabías que tienes la mala costumbre de interrumpir a cada momento? Eso sin mencionar que no sabes distinguir un animal de otro: Una liebre no es lo mismo que un conejo.  
  
X: Para mí todos lucen iguales...  
  
Zero: Esa es mi línea ¬¬#  
  
X: Nunca vi tu nombre escrita en ella, decía "Morpheus"  
  
Zero: ¿PUEDO SEGUIR? ¡POR FAVOR! v_v  
  
X: Sí, continua. ^_^U  
  
Zero: Gracias. ¬¬### ...Ejem... Como iba diciendo, hemos sobrevivido escondiéndonos, pero dado que ellos protegen todas las cerraduras, tienen bajo su poder todas las llaves, conocen todos los passwords y se saben todos los cheat codes, tarde o temprano alguien tendrá que enfrentarlos, y ese alguien eres tú.  
  
X: ¿Yo? O.O  
  
Zero: Sí, tú. Escucha, voy a serte sincero, cada hombre o mujer que ha peleado contra un agente ha perecido, pero donde ellos han fallado, tú tendrás éxito.  
  
X: ¿Pero cómo?  
  
Zero: Sólo usa la fuerza...  
  
X: Deja de hacer alusiones a Star Wars o Alia vendrá y te pateará el trasero.  
  
Alia: Demasiado tarde _  
  
Alia le da una potente patada a Zero y después se retira del lugar.  
  
Zero: ¡AYYY!... Pero juro que me las pagarás, cuando les muestre a todos la clase de fotos que le has tomado a X... ¬¬#  
  
X: O///O  
  
Zero: ¬_¬ ...Bueno, basta de tonterías. Como te decía, he visto agentes romper paredes de concreto de un golpe, a hombres vaciar sus armas enteras sobre ellos y sólo atinarle al aire, pero a pesar de eso, su fuerza y velocidad dependen de un mundo que está basado en ciertas reglas. Debido a ello, nunca serán tan fuertes ni tan rápidos como tú podrás llegar a ser.  
  
X: ¿Quieres decir que podré esquivar las balas?  
  
Zero: No, quiero decir que cuando estés listo no tendrás que esquivarlas, ya que estarás tan drogado que no habrá necesidad.  
  
Suena el celular de Zero.  
  
Zero: ¿Bueno?  
  
Douglas (a través del celular): Zero, hay problemas.  
  
Más tarde en la cubierta principal del Gesselchaft.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Lifesaver: Squidy ha salido a jugar.  
  
X: ¿Squidy? No sabía que Bolt Kraken estaba por aquí. Es mi jefe favorito de Megaman X5, tal vez le pida su autógrafo. ^_^  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
Alia: No se está refiriendo a él, se trata de uno de esos.  
  
Alia le muestra una pantalla a X donde aparece un Nightmare.  
  
Alia: Son centinelas. Máquinas asesinas que han sido diseñadas para...  
  
High Max: Buscar y destruir.  
  
Zero: OK, lleva la nave cerca de la superficie y mantenla ahí. ¿Cómo vamos?  
  
Midi: El generador está al máximo.  
  
Douglas: PEM armado y listo.  
  
X: ¿PEM?  
  
Douglas: "Pulso Electro-Magnético", o lo que es lo mismo "Púdrete Estúpida Máquina"  
  
X: Ehh... No es eso peligroso para los reploids.  
  
Zero: Sólo si traes marcapasos.  
  
La nave vuela cerca de la superficie y entra por una serie de túneles derruidos.  
  
X: ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
Alia: En los viejos sistemas de desperdicio.  
  
X: ¿Alcantarillas?  
  
Alia: Había ciudades que abarcaban cientos de kilómetros, ahora esto es todo lo que queda de ellas.  
  
Zero: Silencio.  
  
Los Nightmares pasan por encima de la nave.  
  
Zero: Guarden el mayor silencio posible, así no se percataran de nuestra presencia.  
  
Gate recarga su mano sobre una mesa y accidentalmente tira una llave de encima de ella. La llave cae al suelo y rebota produciendo toda una serie de sonidos estruendosos: Platos rompiéndose, una estampida de elefantes, un martillo hidráulico, una sirena de ambulancia, el cacareo de una gallina, varias barras de metal golpeando el piso, una explosión, un choque entre automóviles, una marcha en el periférico, entre otros.  
  
Alia: ¡Gate! ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Qué nos asesinen a todos?!  
  
Gate (nervioso): Ehh... bueno...  
  
Zero: ¡Cállense o nos descubrirán!  
  
A pesar de todo el ruido, los Nightmares pasan por encima de ellos sin haber detectado ninguna actividad.  
  
X: Fiuu...  
  
En ese momento, los Nightmares regresan a toda velocidad y se lanzan sobre el Gesselchaft. Toda la tripulación le lanza una mirada asesina a X.  
  
X: Lo siento, no era mi intención.  
  
Zero: ¡Douglas! Activa el PEM.  
  
Douglas: ¡Enterado!  
  
Alia: ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Zero: Es la nave Osiris.  
  
Los Nightmares cambian de blanco y se lanzan sobre el Osiris, la nave trata de defenderse pero son demasiados...  
  
X: ¿No deberíamos ir a ayudarlos?  
  
Zero: No. El Osiris puede con ellos.  
  
Se observa como el Osiris empieza a incendiarse.  
  
Alia: A mí me parece que la están pasando bastante mal. ¬_¬  
  
Zero: Eso ya no nos concierne a nosotros. Los recordaremos como grandes héroes de Neo Arcadia.  
  
Zero lo dice con solemnidad mientras hace el saludo militar. Los demás miembros de la tripulación imitan su ejemplo.  
  
Zero: Ahora Douglas... ¡Sácanos de aquí antes de que nos pidan ayuda!  
  
Douglas: No tienes que repetirlo.  
  
El Gesselchaft huye a toda velocidad dejando al Osiris abandonado. El capitán del Osiris, que resulta ser Bass, los observa bastante enojado.  
  
Bass: ¡Zero! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar! ¡Te lo juro!  
  
X: Zero, ¿ese quién es?  
  
Zero: Mi hermano, Bass.  
  
X: ¡¿Es tu hermano y lo dejaste abandonado?! O_O  
  
Zero: Nunca me cayó bien, además, considerando la forma como me humilló en la fiesta de navidad frente a Iris, es lo menos que se merecía. ¬¬#  
  
X: Y dices que la muerte de tu novia y tu cuñado no fue intencional ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ...Bueno, ¿esto es una fiesta o qué? ¡Vamos a bailar salsa!  
  
Suena música al fondo mientras todos empiezan a bailar.  
  
X: ¡Como detesto que me cambien el tema! ¬¬#  
  
Alia: X, ¿no quieres bailar?  
  
X: Seguro, ¿por qué no? ^^  
  
Alia: ^^  
  
X: ...Un momento, no pretenderás hacerme algo, ¿o sí? ¬_¬  
  
Alia: No, claro que no. ¿Cómo crees? ^///^  
  
Alia esconde detrás de ella una jeringa con la etiqueta: "Poción de Amor No. 8"  
  
Más tarde, en la noche...  
  
Gate está trabajando en la consola principal. X aparece en la puerta.  
  
Gate: ¡Cielo santo! X, no me espantes.  
  
X: Lo siento.  
  
Gate se percata de que X luce bastante pálido, sin mencionar que tiene varias marcas de labial en el rostro.  
  
Gate: Déjame adivinar, Alia te engañó con el viejo truco de "No quieres bailar conmigo".  
  
X: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Gate: Yo salía con ella hace algunos años.  
  
X: ¿Y por qué terminaron?  
  
Gate: Mmm... Sólo digamos que buscábamos cosas diferentes en la vida.  
  
Gate toma su bata y la acaricia amorosamente.  
  
X: ¿Quién me manda a preguntar? -_-U  
  
Gate: Y por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con ella? Por lo que puedo ver, acabas de salir de su habitación.  
  
X (temblando): Te lo voy a decir de esta manera: ¡Nunca pensé que sería violado, y menos por una fanática de Morrigan! Ha sido la experiencia más traumatizante de mi vida : S  
  
Gate: Pero te encantó, ¿no? ¬_¬  
  
X: Debo reconocer que ha valido la pena ^_^  
  
Gate: Me lo imaginaba -_-U ¿Y cómo se encuentra ella?  
  
X: Se encuentra bien, después de exprimirme hasta que ya no pudo, se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Como se nota que sus amantes anteriores han sido pésimos...  
  
Gate (apretando los dientes): Sí, me lo imagino. ¬¬#  
  
X se acerca a ver en qué está trabajando Gate.  
  
X: Por cierto, ¿qué es eso? ¿Se trata de la mothrix?  
  
Gate: No, ese es mi protector de pantalla, ésta es la mothrix.  
  
Una serie de códigos cruzan a través de la pantalla.  
  
X: ¡Guau! Siempre está codificada.  
  
Gate: Es necesario, hay que mantenerla así o de lo contrario nos descubrirían, tú sabes como son las compañías de videojuegos en lo que respecta a los emuladores. Pero no te preocupes, hay mucha información para decodificar. Te acostumbrarás, yo ya ni siquiera miro el código, sólo veo: Batas blancas, batas azules, batas grises, batas beige....  
  
X: ¡Estás obsesionado con las batas! O_o  
  
Gate: Todos tenemos una obsesión en esta vida, el mío son las batas blancas, el tuyo son las rubias, sean colegialas, cantantes o vampiresas.  
  
X: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ^^  
  
Gate: Por cierto, ¿no quieres un trago?  
  
X: Con gusto.  
  
Gate saca un botellón y le sirve un poco del líquido a X.  
  
X: A tu salud, compadre.  
  
Gate: Que lo disfrutes amigo ^_~  
  
X toma un sorbo, inmediatamente hace una mueca de asco y escupe lo que bebió.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Esto sabe a líquido para desengrasar motores.  
  
Gate: ¡Acertaste!  
  
X: ¡¿Qué tratas de hacer?! ¿Matarme? O.O  
  
Gate: Eso he intentado desde que comenzó el fanfic, pero eres muy resistente. (Le da un trago a la botella) ¡Ahh!... Buena la cochinada esta, ¿no? Es el alcohol que destila Lifesaver, tiene doble utilidad, una es desengrasar motores y la otra es matar neuronas.  
  
X: Eres un tipo muy extraño, Gate. ¬_¬  
  
Gate: Eso dicen todos, espera a conocerme mejor, entonces te darás cuenta que soy más extraño todavía.  
  
Gate le da otro trago a la botella.  
  
Gate: Sabes, X, sé lo que estás pesando...  
  
X (Sonrojado): ¡Lo sabes! O_O Por favor, créeme que no estoy pensando hacerlo seriamente... ¡No se lo digas a Alia, por favor! ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Me portaré bien! ¡Te lo juro! Además, ¿de dónde podría sacar yo una cuerda, unas esposas, un pepino y un traje de neofreno?  
  
Gate: Haré de cuenta que no escuché eso ¬_¬ ...A lo que me refiero es que sé lo que estás pensando porque yo estoy pensando lo mismo en este momento...  
  
X: ¿De verdad piensas hacerle "eso" a Alia? O.O Pensé que te interesaba más tu bata blanca...  
  
Gate: ¡No me refiero a eso! ¬¬# ...¡Cielos! Y yo que pensaba que Alia era la única pervertida aquí. Lo que trato de decir es que he estado pensando en esto desde que llegué aquí: ¿Por qué demonios no tomé la píldora amarilla?  
  
X: ¿Querías tener tu propia compañía de software y ser rival comercial del anticristo?  
  
Gate: ¿A quién lo importan los negocios o el anticristo? Yo lo único que quería era el dinero, probablemente le hubiera vendido las acciones de mi compañía a Bill Gates y con el dinero poner mi propio negocio, quizá un emporio de batas blancas o algo por el estilo...  
  
X. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¬_¬U  
  
Gate: Hubiera sido grandioso, yo y todas esas hermosas batas blancas a mi alrededor *_* ...pero no, tenía que tomar esa estúpida píldora verde ¬¬# ¿Qué puedo decir? La catafixia siempre ha sido muy tentadora.  
  
X: Y que lo menciones. T_T  
  
Gate: En fin, supongo que podría estar peor. Podría haber acabado como empleado de Micosoft y eso sí que hubiera sido un infierno.  
  
X: Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo era empleado de Micosoft.  
  
Gate: ¿Qué eras? El conserje.  
  
X: Ya hubiera querido yo. Era analista de sistemas.  
  
Gate: ¡Santo cielo! O.O Sabes, amigo, creo que pensándolo mejor, tomaste la decisión correcta al elegir la píldora verde.  
  
X: Eso mismo he estado pensando y creo que no me fue tan mal. Sabes, es curioso, no es la primera vez que ganó un viaje en un concurso pero resulta que sí es la primera en que la agencia de viajes describe el lugar tal y como es realmente: Con el cielo oscuro y contaminado, camas duras, un aroma fétido en el ambiente y máquinas asesinas persiguiéndome para matarme. Generalmente, la empresa no es tan sincera.  
  
Gate: Y eso que no has probado la comida, no sabe a vómito exactamente pero es asquerosa.  
  
X: Por cierto, me he preguntado, ¿en qué trabajabas antes de que te desconectarán?  
  
Gate: Era médico.  
  
X: Por eso siempre llevas puesta esa bata blanca.  
  
Gate: No. La uso porque me hace ver "a la moda".  
  
X: ¡Cielos! -_-U  
  
Gate: Como sea, X. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
X: Eso ya es una pregunta.  
  
Gate: ¿Te dijo a qué te trajo?  
  
X: No exactamente, pero repite continuamente que soy el reelegido, que debo usar la fuerza y que debo liberar mi mente. ¡Ja! Como si yo realmente creyera en todo ese asunto de los jedi ¬_¬  
  
Gate: ¡Dios! ¡Qué lavado de cerebro! Así que estás aquí para salvar el mundo. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?  
  
X: Que Zero ha aspirado más de ese polvo blanco que yo.  
  
Gate: En eso estoy de acuerdo. Te daré un consejo, X: Si ves algún agente, has lo que todos hacemos...  
  
X: ¿Qué? Arrodillarme y suplicar clemencia.  
  
Gate: Aparte de eso, corre, corre lo más lejos que puedas.  
  
X: No hace falta que me lo digas. (Se termina de beber el vaso que Gate le sirvió) Sabes, no sabe tan mal después que te acostumbras. Gracias por el trago. Nos veremos.  
  
Gate: Que duermas bien, amigo.  
  
Gate se queda en la consola observando el código de manera sospechosa.  
  
Gate: Mmm....  
  
En un restaurante dentro de la mothrix, una figura misteriosa que lleva puesta una bata blanca muy familiar está cenando con el trío de agentes.  
  
Sigma: Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato, Sr. G?  
  
Sr. G (Sosteniendo un trozo de filete en su tenedor): Sabe, agente, yo sé que este filete no existe. Sé que cuando lo ponga en mi boca, la mothrix le estará diciendo a mi CPU que está jugoso y delicioso. Después de nueve años, ¿sabe lo que pienso? (Se come el filete). ¡La ignorancia es una bendición!  
  
Sigma: Sí, y también los emuladores que se pueden descargar gratuitamente. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?  
  
Sr. G: No quiero recordar nada. ¿Me escuchó? ¡Nada! Y quiero ser una persona importante, ya sabe, como un actor o, en el peor de los casos, un político mexicano.  
  
Sigma: Como usted guste, Sr. G. Sólo cumpla su parte del trato.  
  
Sr. G: Está bien, está bien. Entonces, ustedes llevarán mi cuerpo de vuelta a la planta de energía y me reinsertarán dentro de la mothrix. Yo, a cambio, les daré lo que quieren.  
  
Vile: ¿La edición especial de la primera trilogía de Star Wars, versión re- masterizada? *p*  
  
Sigma y Dynamo golpean a Vile en la cabeza.  
  
Sigma: ¡No, zopenco! Está claro que está hablando de los códigos de acceso a la computadora principal de Neo Arcadia...  
  
Sr. G: En realidad, sí pensaba entregarles la edición especial de Star Wars  
  
Vile (con corazones en los ojos): ¡Bravo!  
  
Sigma: -_-U ...Pero también tiene en su poder los códigos de acceso a la computadora de Neo Arcadia, ¿no es así?  
  
Sr. G: No, ya le dije, no los conozco, pero puedo entregarle al hombre que los conoce.  
  
Sigma: Zero...  
  
Dynamo: Si atrapamos a Zero y lo torturamos, estoy seguro de que él nos dará los códigos de acceso.  
  
Sigma: Sí, y entonces nadie nos detendrá, acabaremos con Neo Arcadia y con esta guerra de una vez por todas.  
  
Vile: Sí, y yo podré ver la edición especial de Star Wars cómodamente en mi casa con una taza de chocolate. ^_^  
  
Sigma y Dynamo: ¬¬###  
  
El misterioso Sr. G sigue comiendo su filete mientras Sigma y Dynamo le dan una golpiza a Vile.  
  
Sr. G: Sí, definitivamente, la ignorancia es una bendición.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
La mayor parte de la tripulación está desayunando en el comedor del Gesselchaft. X entra muy alegre al comedor.  
  
X: ¡Buen día a todos! ^^  
  
Todos los demás le lanzan miradas asesinas.  
  
X: ¿Sucede algo?  
  
Gate: ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de bueno despertar en este basurero?  
  
X: Que al menos no somos empleados de Micosoft.  
  
Midi: Él tiene razón.  
  
High Max: Cierto, hay que reconocerlo.  
  
Alia entra cantando al comedor.  
  
Alia: La, la, la... ¡Buen días a todos! La vida es maravillosa, ¿no les parece? La, la, la, la...  
  
High Max (en voz baja): ¿Por qué está tan feliz? Generalmente dice algo como: "Odio las mañanas."  
  
Midi (también en voz baja): Lo sé. A mí también me extraña.  
  
Gate: Anoche, mientras todos estaban bailando y emborrachándose, Alia llevó a X a su habitación.  
  
High Max y Midi: O.O  
  
Midi: Bueno, eso explica los gemidos y jadeos que se escuchaban en el pasillo.  
  
Gate: No, esos venían del cuarto de Zero.  
  
High Max: Y como te sientes X, ¿estás bien?  
  
X (temblando): Fue la experiencia más traumatizante de mi vida.  
  
Gate: Bien que te encantó ¬_¬  
  
X: Debo reconocer que valió la pena ^_^  
  
Alia se dirige a la máquina dispensadora de alimentos, donde Lifesaver está sirviendo el desayuno.  
  
Lifesaver: Vaya, Alia, por lo visto dormiste muy bien anoche.  
  
Alia: Sí, y esta noche planeo dormir mejor ^_^ ¿No es así, X?  
  
Alia le guiña el ojo a X, éste se sonroja. Douglas se acerca a la mesa y le entrega a X un plato con un menjurje que a primera vista luce asqueroso.  
  
Douglas: Aquí tienes, amigo. ¡Desayuno de campeones!  
  
X (con el rostro verde): Sí, pero de campeones en vías de extinción. ¿Qué es esta cosa? Parece vómito. O-o  
  
Double: De hecho, creo que lo es.  
  
Midi: Si cierras los ojos casi se siente como sí estuvieras comiendo huevos revueltos.  
  
High Max: Sólo que sin cocinar.  
  
Midi toma un poco del menjurje con una cuchara.  
  
Midi: ¿Sabes qué es a lo que realmente me recuerda? "Avena Quaker". ¿Nunca probaste la avena Quaker, X? También parecía vómito.  
  
X: No que yo recuerde.  
  
Gate: Exacto, y técnicamente tú tampoco la probaste, Midi.  
  
Midi: ¡Ese es mi punto!  
  
Gate: ¿De qué hablas?  
  
Midi: El sabor. Si somos androides, ¿cómo es que poseemos sentido del gusto? Y más importante aún: ¿Cómo es que comemos? Debería sernos imposible.  
  
Double: Será porque nos diseñaron extraordinariamente parecidos a los humanos.  
  
Midi: Sí, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Al menos el sabor debería ser diferente. ¿Cómo es que Omega sabía que sabor darle a las cosas? Por ejemplo, al pollo. ¿Qué tal si el pollo no sabe a pollo? ¿Qué tal si sabe a, que sé yo, hule espuma o algo así? ¿Qué tal si Omega no sabía que sabor darle a los alimentos y por eso es que todo sabe a pollo?  
  
Gate: ¿O qué tal si mejor te callas, pequeño? Omega es el último humano / humana sobre la Tierra, eso significa que posee sentido del gusto y conoce perfectamente que sabor tiene cada alimento. Deja de decir incoherencias.  
  
Midi: ¡Ese es mi punto!  
  
High Max: ¿Cuál?  
  
Midi: La vida es una incoherencia.  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
X: Bien, todo eso es muy lindo, excepto porque nadie respondió a mi pregunta: ¡¿Qué demonios es esta cosa?!  
  
Lifesaver: Es una proteína sintética combinada con aminoácidos artificiales, vitaminas y minerales. Todo lo que el cuerpo necesita.  
  
Midi: No tiene lo que el cuerpo necesita. Creo que hasta el cereal Maizoro es más nutritivo que esta porquería y eso ya dice mucho.  
  
X prueba un poco del menjurje.  
  
X: Pues no sabe a vómito exactamente, pero sí es asqueroso.  
  
Gate: Te lo dije.  
  
Midi: Por cierto, X, supe que estuviste en el programa de entrenamiento para agentes. Sabes, yo diseñé ese programa.  
  
X: Eso explica porque estaba tan bien diseñado, todos los demás programas de entrenamiento están incompletos.  
  
Double: Ya te escuche, X. ¬¬#  
  
Midi: Y dime, ¿qué piensas de ella?  
  
X: ¿De quién?  
  
Midi: De Karin, la chica del uniforme de colegiala rojo. Yo la diseñé. Ella no dice mucho, pero si quieres conocerla, puedo arreglarte una cita con ella.  
  
Gate: Cuidado, el alcahuete tecnológico está trabajando.  
  
Midi: ¡Cállate, Gate! ¬¬#  
  
Double: Y dicen que yo soy un flojo. Midi, tú no diseñaste a Karin, la copiaste de Street Fighter Alpha 3.  
  
Midi: Al menos mi entorno virtual es mejor que él tuyo, Double ¬_¬ No le hagas caso a estos hipócritas, X. Negar nuestros impulsos es negar lo que nos hace reploids.  
  
Zero (entrando al comedor): De hecho, negar nuestros impulsos es negar que somos reploids.  
  
Alia: ¿Y miren quién lo dice? El señor "Vive la vida intensamente" ¬_¬ ¿Cómo dormiste, Zero?  
  
Zero: Hubiera dormido de maravilla de no ser por los gritos en el cuarto de al lado. Alia, ¿qué demonios estuvieron haciendo X y tú?  
  
Alia: A nosotros no nos mires. Mi habitación está hasta el fondo del pasillo, la que se encuentra a tu lado es la de Douglas.  
  
Douglas y Lifesaver: O///O  
  
Zero: Bueno, como sea. Douglas, cuando termines, lleva la nave a altura de transmisión. Vamos a entrar, llevaré a X a ver al Oráculo.  
  
Douglas: Sí, por cierto, ¿qué eran esos ruidos que venían de tu cuarto anoche?  
  
Zero (sonrojado): ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Sólo cumple la orden!  
  
Alia: El Oráculo... ¡Cielos! Ésta es tu gran oportunidad, X.  
  
Gate: Si no es que algo terrible sucede.  
  
X: ¿Cómo qué?  
  
Gate: No lo sé. Tal vez cómo que alguien entre nosotros sea un traidor y nos ponga una trampa, entonces Zero sea capturado por los agentes y el traidor nos asesine a todos.  
  
Todos empiezan a reír.  
  
Zero: ¡Ja! Esa si fue graciosa, Gate.  
  
Double (riendo con mayor nerviosismo que los demás): Ja, ja, ja, ja... Sí, muy gracioso...  
  
Gate: Y eso que se supone que Zero ha leído el libreto. ¡Jum! ¬_¬  
  
Unas horas después, en la cubierta principal, la tripulación entera está en sus sillas, listos para ser conectados a la mothrix.  
  
Douglas: Señores pasajeros, por favor escuchen atentamente. Los letreros de "abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad" y de "no fumar" están encendidos, así que siéntense y disfruten del vuelo.  
  
Lifesaver: ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo cada vez que entran a una misión?  
  
Douglas: ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre quise trabajar de sobrecargo en un avión.  
  
Gate: Sólo esperemos que este avión no se estrelle a mitad del vuelo.  
  
Toda la tripulación sigue riendo histéricamente.  
  
Gate: ¬¬#  
  
Dentro de la mothrix...  
  
La cámara enfoca un teléfono que suena continuamente dentro de un cuarto en el hotel de siempre. La cámara gira alrededor del teléfono hasta que alguien lo contesta.  
  
Zero (hablando al auricular): Estamos adentro.  
  
Toda la tripulación del Gesselchaft va vestida de negro, con excepción de X, que trae un traje azul marino, y también de Gate, que trae un traje blanco.  
  
Alia: ¡Gate! ¡Grandísimo zopenco! Se supone que todos debíamos venir con ropas oscuras.  
  
Gate: ¿Y qué me dices de tu amigo? Él tampoco viene vestido de negro.  
  
Alia: Viene de azul marino y ese es un color oscuro. Tú en cambio, ¡desentonas completamente!  
  
Gate: ¿Qué querías que hiciera? El traje negro no combinaba con mi bata blanca.  
  
Todos: ¡Cielos! -_-U  
  
Afuera del edificio, Zero y X abordan la limosina, dejando a Midi y a Double a cargo del lugar.  
  
Zero: Volveremos en una hora.  
  
Alguien arroja un celular encendido dentro de un bote de basura. El celular trae una etiqueta: "Propiedad de Gate. Favor de llamar al 01800-2526227. Eso es 01800-BLANCAS"  
  
Más tarde, en la limosina...  
  
High Max conduce con Gate en el asiento de al lado. Zero, Alia y X van en el asiento trasero.  
  
Gate: ¿Por qué yo nunca puedo conducir?  
  
Zero: Gate ¬¬ ...Ya hablamos de eso. La última vez que manejaste mi limosina, te pasaste 6 altos, te subiste a la banqueta, arrollaste a 10 transeúntes, sin mencionar 3 perros y un gato, dejaste a una señora sin puesto de artesanías, y para rematar, fuiste a estrellarte justo enfrente del restaurante donde los agentes estaban comiendo.  
  
Gate: Bueno, cualquiera se equivoca, ¿no? ^^U  
  
Todos: -_-U  
  
La limosina continua su camino, pasando por varias calles conocidas para X. Nuestro amigo mira hacia la ventana con nostalgia, Alia le observa con curiosidad.  
  
X: ¡Es increíble!  
  
Alia: ¿Qué?  
  
X: Yo solía comer allí.  
  
X señala hacia un restaurante oriental, Alia sólo le sonríe.  
  
Zero: ¿Tú también comías allí?  
  
X: Excelentes fideos.  
  
Zero: No tanto como la camarera. ; P  
  
X: Sé a lo que te refieres.  
  
X y Zero ponen cara de pervertidos y empiezan a reír tontamente.  
  
Alia: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué acaso los hombres sólo piensan en sexo?  
  
Gate: Mira quién lo dice. ¿Qué no eras tú la que estaba tomándole fotos a X en la mañana mientras se duchaba?  
  
X: O///O  
  
Alia: ¡Yo no hice eso! ¿Qué clase de pervertida sería si lo hiciera?  
  
Gate, Zero, X y High Max voltean a ver a Alia con una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
Alia: Bueno, yo... °///° ...X, yo te juro que...  
  
X (sonrojado): No tienes que decirlo, Alia, lo comprendo...  
  
El auto da vuelta en una esquina.  
  
X: Conservo todos estos recuerdos de mi vida pasada, y todos fueron mentira. ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
Alia: Que la mothrix no puede decirte quien eres.  
  
Zero: ...Y que Capcom la regó al lanzar tantas secuelas y tantas series de Megaman, al punto de hacer la continuidad incomprensible. Ya ni siquiera sabemos quien es el verdadero Megaman.  
  
X: ¿Y el Oráculo puede decirme quién soy?  
  
Alia: Puede ser.  
  
X: ¿Fuiste a verla?  
  
Alia: Sí.  
  
X: ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
Alia no responde, sólo se queda callada mientras mira a la ventana. El auto se estaciona frente a un edificio de apartamentos.  
  
Zero: Ya estamos aquí, X. Sígueme.  
  
Zero y X suben por el ascensor.  
  
X: ¿Y esta es la misma Oráculo que hizo la profecía?  
  
Zero: Sí, es muy vieja, aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario. Ha estado con nosotros desde el comienzo.  
  
X: ¿El comienzo de qué?  
  
Zero: De la resistencia.  
  
El elevador se detiene, Zero y X caminan por el pasillo.  
  
X: ¿Y se supone que ella sabe todo?  
  
Zero: No la veas como un medio para ganar en el melate, porque créeme, ni siquiera ella conoce los números que salen semana a semana.  
  
X: ¡Diablos!  
  
Zero: Piensa en ella como una guía, ella puede ayudarte a encontrar el camino.  
  
X: ¿Ella te ayudó?  
  
Zero: Sí.  
  
X: ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué encontrarías al reelegido?  
  
Zero: No, que finalmente me mudaría del sótano de mis hermanos, lo cual hice el año pasado.  
  
X y Zero se detienen frente a una puerta de madera.  
  
Zero: Te dije que sólo te mostraría la puerta, tú tendrás que cruzarla.  
  
X toca a la puerta. Pasan varios minutos, nadie contesta.  
  
Zero: Tal vez debas tocar al timbre.  
  
X toca el timbre, suena la canción de "One more time" al fondo.  
  
X: O.O  
  
Zero: ¿Qué puedo decir? Al Oráculo le encanta la música de Daff Punk. ^^U  
  
Un anciano con cabeza en forma de tubo abre la puerta.  
  
Isoc: Saludos, X. Llegas justo a tiempo, el Oráculo te está esperando.  
  
X: ¡Hey! ¿Acaso tú no eres el científico maniático de la serie clásica de Megaman? ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¿Dr. Wally?  
  
Isoc: ¡¡Es Wily!! ¡¡Grandísimo imbécil!! Eh... Quiero decir: No, no lo soy.  
  
Isoc mira nerviosamente a su alrededor, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie lo está viendo.  
  
Isoc: Por favor, entren.  
  
X y Zero entran al apartamento. Isoc los conduce hasta una sala.  
  
Isoc: X, tu espera aquí, con los otros potenciales. El Oráculo te recibirá en un momento. Zero, tú vienes conmigo.  
  
Zero: Isoc, ya te lo dije, salgo con Iris. No tengo interés alguno en nadie de mi mismo sexo que para colmo me triplica en edad.  
  
Isoc: ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué siempre que un hombre pide a otro hombre que lo acompañe, todos piensan que hay intereses homosexuales mezclados?  
  
X: Culpa a las fanáticas, a muchas les encanta el yaoi.  
  
Isoc: Zero, yo sólo quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante. ¿Acaso el Oráculo no te habló sobre tu padre?  
  
Zero: Me dijo lo suficiente. Me dijo que tú lo mataste.  
  
Isoc: Zero... Yo soy tu padre.  
  
Zero: ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Es mentira! ¡No puede ser verdad!  
  
Isoc: Mira en tu interior, Zero. Sabes que lo es.  
  
Zero: ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Con razón Alia odia Star Wars, vive bajo las ordenes de un fanático -_-U  
  
Zero y Isoc hacen la clásica escena del reencuentro sentimental entre padre e hijo, con abrazo, lágrimas y música tierna al fondo.  
  
Zero: ¡Papá!  
  
Isoc: ¡Hijo!  
  
Zero: ¡Papá!  
  
Isoc: ¡Hijo!  
  
Zero: ¡Papá!... ¿Dónde demonios has estado los últimos años? Mamá y mis otros hermanos han estado muy preocupados por ti.  
  
Sonido de disco rayado al fondo.  
  
Isoc: Pero Zero, yo te juro que...  
  
Zero: Nada de peros, ¡vienes conmigo ahora!  
  
Zero se lleva a Isoc de la oreja. X se queda solo en la sala, dirige su vista hacia los otros potenciales. Todos son reploids de apariencia extraña e infantil, moviendo diferentes objetos con telekinesia. X se fija especialmente en uno que lleva un magneto en la cabeza y está doblando cucharas con la mente. X toma una cuchara en su mano.  
  
Magnet Man: No trates de doblar la cuchara, es imposible. Mejor trata de comprender la verdad.  
  
X: ¿Qué verdad?  
  
Magnet Man: Que no hay cuchara.  
  
X: ¿No hay cuchara?  
  
X fija la vista en la cuchara.  
  
X: No hay cuchara.  
  
Magnet Man: No existe la cuchara, es tu mente la que se dobla.  
  
X mira fijamente la cuchara por varios segundos, de repente, la cuchara empieza a doblarse ante sus ojos.  
  
X: ¡Oye! Lo estoy logrando.  
  
Magnet Man: No, eso lo hice yo. Te tardaste demasiado.  
  
X: ¡Diablos!  
  
Isoc regresa, todavía con Zero jalándolo de la oreja.  
  
Zero: ...Y no sólo eso. ¡Nunca te dignaste a llevarme al circo! Y cuando tuve preguntas que hacer sobre los pájaros y las abejas, ¡¿sabes lo incómodo que fue preguntarle a mamá porque tú no estabas?! ¿Y qué hay de cuando empecé a afeitarme? Todas las semanas iba a la escuela con el rostro lleno de curitas, sin mencionar que las chicas no se dignaban a hablar con el "cara cortada" ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Porque tú no estuviste para enseñarme! ¡Y ni siquiera un mísero regalo de navidad! ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo todos estos años...?  
  
Isoc: (suspiro) -_-U ...¡Cielos! Creo que ya recuerdo porque me marché. X, el Oráculo te verá ahora... ¡Zero, ya suelta mi oreja!  
  
X deja que padre e hijo arreglen sus diferencias y entra a la cocina. Allí se encuentra con un joven rubia que está sacando una bandeja del horno.  
  
Ciel: Eres X, ¿no es así?  
  
X: ¿Eres el Oráculo?  
  
Ciel: No soy lo que esperabas, ¿cierto? Déjame adivinar, esperabas a una mujer afro-americana de alrededor de unos 50 años. ¿No es así?  
  
X: Sí, ¿cómo lo supo?  
  
Ciel: Ella era el Oráculo original, pero le ofrecieron un mejor contrato con otra productora, así que yo fui designada en su lugar.  
  
X: Sabe, me recuerda muchísimo a alguien.  
  
Ciel: A Alia, ¿no es así? No te culpo, casi todos me confunden con ella. ¿Qué puedo decir? A los diseñadores de Capcom se les están agotando las ideas en lo que se refiere a creación de personajes.  
  
X: En eso estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Ciel deja la bandeja de galletas en la mesa.  
  
Ciel: Huelen bien, ¿no es así?  
  
X: Cierto.  
  
Ciel: Te pediría que te sentaras, pero sé que no aceptarás. Y no te preocupes por el jarrón.  
  
X: ¿Qué jarrón?  
  
X camina hacia la mesa y accidentalmente golpea un invaluable jarrón chino. El jarrón cae al suelo y se rompe en pedazos.  
  
Ciel: Ese jarrón.  
  
X: ¡Oh! ¡Cielos! ¡Lo siento mucho!  
  
Ciel: Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. No es un jarrón chino en realidad, es sólo una imitación. Le pediré a Isoc que compre otro.  
  
X: Es bonito. ¿Dónde cree que pueda conseguir uno así para Alia?  
  
Ciel: Ve al mercado que está aquí enfrente, camina derecho, en la pescadería da vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha en donde venden artesanías. Allí encontraras todo tipo de jarrones, pregunta por Phamton y dile que Ciel te envió, te hará descuento.  
  
X: Gracias. ¿Pero cómo sabía que lo del jarrón iba a suceder?  
  
Ciel: Lo que después te preguntarás es si eso hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera dicho nada. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?  
  
X: No gracias, no quisiera romper otra cosa.  
  
Ciel: Que considerado. Considerado y amable. Eres más lindo de lo que pensaba, ya veo porque le gustas tanto.  
  
X: ¿A quién?  
  
Ciel: Lindo aunque no muy brillante, a estas alturas del fanfic ya deberías saberlo.  
  
X: ¿Se refiere a Alia? Eso aún no está comprobado...  
  
Ciel: Lo sé, Capcom no ha dicho nada, de todas maneras se han dado algunas pistas, y en el fanfic el autor ya ha puesto demasiado como para que no lo hayas notado todavía.  
  
X: ¿Qué puedo decir? Todos dicen que soy muy ingenuo.  
  
Ciel: Y todos tienen razón. -_-U ...Pasando a cosas serias, ¿sabes por qué Zero te trajo a verme?  
  
X: Eso creo...  
  
Ciel: Y entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Eres el reelegido?  
  
X: Honestamente, no lo sé.  
  
Ciel apunta a una placa encima de la puerta. X la lee.  
  
Ciel: ¿Sabes lo que significa?  
  
X: Lo sabría si supiera latín. ¬¬#  
  
Ciel: Significa: "Conócete a ti mismo".  
  
X: Me encantaría, si tan sólo lo supiera. Ya hay tantos Megaman que ni siquiera sé cual soy.  
  
Ciel: Y eso que no has visto la secuela, te darás cuenta que hay más todavía.  
  
X: ¿Cómo dice? O_O  
  
Ciel: Nada, hablé de más ¬_¬U Hay ciertos spoilers que se supone no debo mencionar. No hay nadie viéndonos, ¿cierto?  
  
X voltea alrededor.  
  
X: No, parece que no.  
  
Ciel: ¡Excelente! Porque si los productores se enteran que regué la sopa accidentalmente, la que se va a armar -_-U Escucha, voy a decirte un secreto: Ser el reelegido es como estar enamorado, nadie puede decirte que lo estás, sólo tú puedes hacerlo.  
  
X: ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Es otro simbolismo de la película? ¿Debo conseguirme novia o algo por el estilo? ¿Debo aceptar a Alia como mi pareja? No creo que a Capcom le agrade la idea. Por lo que tengo entendido, al final Zero va a ser el nuevo protagonista y yo voy a acabar muerto y abandonado.  
  
Ciel: No te sientas mal por eso. A todos les pasa.  
  
X: Sólo lo dice porque usted es la nueva co-protagonista en Megaman Zero. ¬_¬  
  
Ciel: No me puedo quejar de eso ^_^ Bueno, lo mejor será que te revise. Di: "Ahhhh"  
  
X: Ahhhh...  
  
Ciel, vestida como dentista, empieza a examinar a X.  
  
Ciel: OK, ahora se supone que debería decir: "Esto es interesante", pero ya sabes lo que voy a decirte.  
  
X: No soy el reelegido, ¿cierto?  
  
Ciel: Aparte de eso, Gate tiene razón, debes comer cosas más saludables. Lo siento chico, eres apto, pero creo que estás esperando algo, en la siguiente vida tal vez.  
  
X empieza a sonreír ligeramente.  
  
Ciel: ¿Qué es lo divertido?  
  
X: Zero, sabe, él casi me convence...  
  
Ciel: Lo sé. Es una lástima por Zero. No sé que vamos a hacer sin él, si él ya no está, la serie de Megaman será un desastre.  
  
X: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?  
  
Ciel: ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar esto?  
  
X: Por supuesto.  
  
Ciel: (suspiro de resignación) Zero cree que eres tú, X. Y lo cree con tanto fervor, que nadie, ni tú, ni siquiera yo, puede convencerlo de lo contrario. Él cree tan ciegamente en ti, que va a sacrificar su vida para salvar la tuya.  
  
X: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No de nuevo! Eso ya ha sido extremadamente visto.  
  
Ciel: Lo sé, pero tienes que tomar una decisión.  
  
X: Y dale con eso, ¿qué no entienden que ese no es mi departamento? ¬_¬  
  
Ciel: En una mano tienes la vida de Zero, y en la otra tienes la tuya. Uno de ustedes va a morir. ¿Quién de los dos? Está en tus manos decidirlo.  
  
X: No me preocupo por eso, al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos que a Zero siempre lo resucitan en el siguiente juego ^_^  
  
Ciel: No esta vez. Capcom en verdad se disgustó por el comentario sobre Shigeru Miyamoto, así que ahora piensan sacarlo definitivamente si muere una vez más.  
  
X: ¡Diablos! Le dije que no hablara. ¬¬  
  
Ciel: Así es él, ya deberías conocerlo, siempre es: "Todo a mi manera o que el mundo explote de lo contrario"  
  
X: Pero Zero ya leyó el libreto, se supone que ya sabe lo que va a pasar. Supongo que estará preparado para evitar su muerte.  
  
Ciel: Temo que no. La versión que él leyó era del piloto, los escritores hicieron algunos cambios más adelante. Él no sabe que va a morir, de ti depende salvarlo.  
  
X: ¡Genial! ¿Por qué siempre soy yo él que tiene que traerlo de regreso? ¬¬ Primero, en Megaman X2 tuve que pelear contra los X-hunters para reunir sus piezas, y luego, en Megaman X6, tuve que soportar la charla sin sentido de Nightmare Zero para que él regresara. ¿Ahora que tendré que hacer? ¿Entrar en una misión suicida a un edificio repleto de guardias y agentes gubernamentales? ¿Saltar desde un helicóptero para salvarlo de caer al vacío?  
  
Ciel: Algo por el estilo.  
  
X: Eso significa... ¡Oh, diablos!  
  
Ciel: Lo siento, chico, de verdad. Tienes un buen corazón, detesto dar malas noticias a personas buenas. Todo lo que puedo decir es que tan pronto camines hacia esa puerta, empezarás a sentirte mejor y recordarás que no crees en estas tonterías del destino. Estás en control de tu vida, ¿recuerdas? Ten, toma una galleta, te prometo que si la comes, te sentirás mejor.  
  
X toma la galleta, la mira inquisitivamente por algunos segundos.  
  
X: ...No le puso LSD, ¿o sí?  
  
Ciel: ¡Bingo! ^_^  
  
Ya en la puerta de entrada, X se reencuentra con Zero.  
  
Zero: Lo que te dijo fue para ti, sólo para ti... La galleta, en cambio, esa es para mí.  
  
Zero toma la galleta.  
  
X: ¿Y qué sucedió con tu padre?  
  
Zero: Ya arreglé las cosas con él. Lo invité a ver el partido de fútbol la semana entrante. Sabes, no es un mal tipo, sólo está un poco demente, aunque no es de extrañar, todos en mi familia lo estamos.  
  
X: ¿Creerás que no me había dado cuenta? ¬_¬  
  
Zero: No me sorprende, nunca te das cuenta de nada.  
  
X: ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! ¬¬#  
  
Zero: Nada, solo la verdad.  
  
X: ¬¬### ...Sabes, así no dan tantas ganas de salvar tu vida.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué significa eso?  
  
X: ....Nada  
  
Zero: Mmm... ¬_¬ Vamos, ya deben estar esperándonos.  
  
Continuará... 


	5. La traición

Parte 5: La traición  
  
En el hotel...  
  
Midi se encuentra en el cuarto del teléfono, esperando a que Zero y los otros regresen. Pasa su tiempo sentado en el sillón, leyendo una revista con un póster de Karin al centro.  
  
Midi: Vaya, creo que empiezo a entender que es lo que Gate hace en la lavandería... Desearía hacer lo mismo en este momento de no ser porque hay fisgones observando (mira hacia los lectores) ¡Esto no es Big Brother! ¡Largo de aquí!  
  
Midi nos cierra la puerta en la cara.  
  
Mientras, en la planta baja, Zero y compañía han regresado.  
  
Zero: Bien, vamos. Douglas y Lifesaver ya deben estarnos esperando.  
  
La tripulación del Gesselchaft acata la orden y empiezan a subir por las escaleras. Antes de subir, X se percata de algo extraño.  
  
X: ¡Vaya! Deja vu.  
  
Todos lo voltean a mirar con cara de aterrados.  
  
Alia: ¿Qué dijiste?  
  
X: Deja vu: Se define como la repetición de una escena que...  
  
Alia: ¡Sé lo que significa el término! ¬¬ Lo que te estoy preguntando es qué fue lo que viste.  
  
Gate: ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
X: Vi a un gato negro salir de un agujero en el techo, y si mal no recuerdo, era el mismo gato negro que apareció al principio del fanfic y que asustó a Alia mientras se dirigía a la caseta telefónica.  
  
Alia: En serio, ¿era el mismo o sólo uno parecido?  
  
X: Pudo haber sido, no estoy seguro.  
  
Alia: ¡Cielos! Odio a ese gato negro ¬¬#  
  
Zero: Oh, no. Esto no es bueno. High Max, Gate, Double.  
  
High Max: ¡A la orden!  
  
High Max, Double y Gate preparan sus armas mientras suben apresuradamente por las escaleras.  
  
X: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?  
  
Alia: Un deja vu es un error en el programa, sucede cuando cambian algo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Gesselchaft, Douglas se percata de que algo no está nada bien.  
  
Douglas: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No!  
  
La tensión aumenta en el ambiente. Varias patrullas se estacionan en la puerta trasera del edificio, acompañadas por el trío de agentes. Los policías se preparan a entrar. Dentro del hotel, Zero y su grupo reconocen un sonido que les hiela la sangre.  
  
Alia: ¡Dios santo!  
  
High Max: Cortaron la línea.  
  
Zero: ¡Vamos!  
  
Douglas se comunica con Midi por el celular, pero él parece estar más ocupado haciendo "otra cosa".  
  
Douglas: ¡Midi! ¡Midi! ¡Contesta de una buena vez!  
  
Ante la insistencia, Midi contesta.  
  
Midi: Espero que sea algo bueno, estaba a punto de terminar al último jefe de Megaman Zero cuando interrumpiste.  
  
Douglas: ¡No hay tiempo, Midi!  
  
Midi: ¿Zero sigue con la promoción de Telcel?  
  
Douglas: ¡No se trata de eso! Cortaron la línea, es una trampa. ¡¡Salgan de allí!!  
  
Los policías se aproximan al cuarto donde está Midi. Éste se dirige a la ventana en un intento por escapar, para su mala suerte, la ventana ha sido reemplazada por una pared de ladrillos.  
  
Midi: ¡Oh, no!  
  
Los policías se ponen en posición alrededor de la puerta del cuarto.  
  
Gravity Beetle: Tengan cuidado, están armados.  
  
Gravity Beetle abre la puerta de un puntapié, al instante es recibido por una lluvia de disparos.  
  
Midi: ¡Tomen esto! ¡Chinches fanáticos de Sega!  
  
Neon Tiger (quien por cierto, trae una playera de Sonic): ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo lo supo?  
  
Al verse acorralado, Midi decide enfrentar él solo a los oficiales con un par de ametralladoras... Algo valiente, pero estúpido. Los policías no tardan en acribillarlo.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, Lifesaver observa horrorizado como el cuerpo de Midi se convulsiona antes de escupir un chorro de sangre por la boca. Los instrumentos indican que sus signos vitales se han detenido.  
  
Lifesaver: ¡Oh, no! Midi... ¡Me manchaste de sangre!  
  
Lifesaver le da un sape a Midi. De vuelta en el hotel, los otros miembros del grupo de Zero escuchan la balacera en el piso de arriba.  
  
Zero: ¡Dios!  
  
Alia: Mataron a Midi...  
  
X: ¡Maldición! ¿Se puede saber por qué Capcom siempre asesina a los personajes más carismáticos en función de la trama?  
  
Gate llega, la expresión de su rostro da a entender que las cosas están empeorando.  
  
Gate: Revisé las ventanas, eso fue lo que cambiaron. Estamos atrapados, no hay salida.  
  
Zero: Esto es extraño, eso no estaba en el libreto... mmm... ¬_¬ De prisa, Gate, tu celular.  
  
Gate: ¡Para nada! No creas que te lo voy a prestar de nuevo. Siempre que lo hago, te acabas el crédito en llamadas a sitios de lo más absurdos.  
  
Zero: Sólo dame el maldito celular, ¡no hay tiempo!  
  
Gate: No, sí lo hay. A diferencia tuya, yo no contrato de esas absurdas promociones que Telcel ofrece.  
  
Alia: ¡Gate, sólo entrégale el estúpido celular! v_v  
  
Gate: Está bien, está bien... ¬_¬  
  
Gate esculca los bolsillos de su bata en busca del celular.  
  
Gate: Oh, oh... O_O  
  
Todos: ¿Oh, oh...? O_O  
  
Zero: No me digas que lo perdiste O.o  
  
Alia: ¡Gate! ¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¿Ahora que hacemos? : S  
  
Gate: Juro que lo traía conmigo cuando salimos a ver al Oráculo...  
  
Double: Tal vez se te cayó en el camino.  
  
X: O tal vez alguien te lo robó...  
  
Double (bastante nervioso): ¡No seas ridículo, X! ¿Qué clase de ladrón sería tan estúpido para robar un celular como el de Gate?  
  
Gate: Ya te oí, Double ¬¬#  
  
Double: Esa es mi línea ¬¬###  
  
Zero: No hay tiempo para esto, necesito un celular. ¿Alguien trae uno?  
  
Double: Yo te presto el mío, Zero.  
  
Zero: Gracias, Double ^_^ ...¡Un momento! Este es el celular que alguien me robó hace una semana ¬_¬  
  
Double (haciéndose el inocente): ¿Y cómo habrá llegado eso a mis bolsillos?  
  
Zero: Mmm... ¬_¬  
  
Zero marca un número.  
  
Alia: Zero, rastrearan la llamada.  
  
Zero: Lo sé, pero no nos queda otra salida.  
  
X: ¿A quién vas a llamar?  
  
Zero: A los productores, nadie me informó de estos cambios en el libreto.  
  
X: ¿No sería más conveniente llamar a Douglas para que nos diga dónde hay una ruta de escape?  
  
Zero: Sí, eso también podría funcionar...  
  
En la consola principal del Gesselchaft...  
  
Douglas: Operador.  
  
X (a través del transmisor): Douglas, consigue un mapa de tuberías del edificio. Búscanos una salida, ¡pronto!  
  
Douglas: ¿Qué no era Zero quién debía efectuar la llamada?  
  
X: Sí, pero está un tanto... "ocupado".  
  
En el hotel...  
  
La tripulación entera sujeta a Zero mientras X habla por el celular.  
  
Zero: ¡Suéltenme! ¡Tengo que hablar con los productores!  
  
Alia: ¡Nada de eso! De no ser por ti y ese estúpido libreto, no estaríamos en este apuro ¬_¬  
  
Zero: T_T  
  
X: Muy bien, Douglas, eso haremos. (cuelga el celular) Douglas dice que hay que salir por los conductos de ventilación.  
  
Alia: Sólo espero que los agentes no se hayan dado cuenta.  
  
Gate: No cuentes con ello, algo me dice que ya lo hicieron.  
  
Mientras, en la planta baja del edificio...  
  
Sigma: Ya los detecté, octavo piso.  
  
Dynamo (llamando a los policías): ¡De prisa! Están en el octavo piso.  
  
X y compañía caminan por los pasillos en busca de la ruta de escape.  
  
X: Es por aquí  
  
Zero: ¿Desde cuándo X es el líder?  
  
Alia: Desde que tú nos metiste en este embrollo. Sabes, X tiene razón, cada vez que te escuchamos, algo desagradable sucede ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ¬¬#  
  
X: Aquí es.  
  
La tripulación del Gesselchaft llega a un cuarto de baño.  
  
High Max: X, toma.  
  
High Max le entrega un arma a X... un arma extremadamente pequeña.  
  
X: ¡Hey! Esto parece una pistola de juguete.  
  
High Max: Se le conoce coloquialmente como "grillo chillón". Espero que el Oráculo te haya dado buenas noticias.  
  
X: Yo desearía que me hubiera dado un arma decente, esto no me servirá contra ningún agente. ¬_¬  
  
X le muestra el tamaño de la diminuta pistola a Alia.  
  
Alia: ¡No me apuntes con eso! O_O  
  
Alia aparta la mano de X, en un intento por desviar el arma.  
  
High Max: ¡Quita esa cosa de enfrente de mi rostro! O_O  
  
High Max también desvía el arma hacia otro lado. X está confundido por las reacciones de sus compañeros ante una pistola tan diminuta.  
  
X: ¿Pero qué tiene? Esta cosa no lastimaría a nadie.  
  
High Max y Alia: Como se nota que no la conoces : S  
  
X: O_o?  
  
En el baño, Gate y Double remueven la rendija que lleva al conducto de ventilación.  
  
Zero: Gate, tú primero.  
  
Gate: ¡Ni lo sueñes! Ahí dentro se puede manchar mi bata blanca.  
  
Zero: Vas a entrar allí, quieras o no. ¬¬#  
  
Zero le da una patada a Gate, obligándolo a entrar.  
  
Zero: High Max, Alia, X, ¡de prisa!  
  
Alia: Zero, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo por haber hecho eso.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué? ¿Patear a Gate?  
  
Alia: No, haberlo obligado a ensuciar esa tonta bata blanca. ^O^  
  
Cuando Dynamo y los policías llegan al 8° piso, no encuentran a nadie.  
  
Dynamo: ¿Dónde estarán?  
  
Mientras tanto, Neon Tiger examina los otros pisos. Al hacerlo, pasa cerca de un cuarto de baño. En la pared oxidada del baño se escucha un leve murmullo, es la tripulación del Gesselchaft, que intenta bajar por el conducto de ventilación.  
  
Double: ¡Cielos! Este lugar apesta.  
  
Gate: Sin mencionar que está muy sucio... Mi pobre bata blanca T_T  
  
Alia: Tú tuviste la culpa, ¿quién te manda a venir de blanco? ¬_¬  
  
Zero: ¡Con un demonio! ¡Guarden silencio o el policía nos escuchará!  
  
Por extraño que parezca, Neon Tiger pasa de largo por el pasillo sin haber escuchado nada.  
  
X: Fiuu...  
  
Inmediatamente, Neon Tiger regresa a toda velocidad.  
  
Neon Tiger: ¡En las paredes! ¡Están en las paredes!  
  
La tripulación entera le lanza una mirada asesina a X.  
  
X: ¡Lo siento!  
  
Neon Tiger abre fuego contra la pared, X apenas se salva de ser acribillado.  
  
X (mirando a su diminuta arma): Bueno, no me queda otra cosa que hacer.  
  
Resignado, X dispara la diminuta pistola en un intento por regresar el fuego... Para su sorpresa, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, el grillo lanza una poderosísima onda de choque que atraviesa la pared y arroja a Neon Tiger al otro cuarto.  
  
Neon Tiger: ¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! O_O  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! O.O  
  
En ese instante, Sigma se percata de lo que ha sucedido en el cuarto piso. Neon Tiger trata de reincorporarse, entonces su cuerpo es cubierto por una extraña luz verde. Neon grita haciendo una mueca de dolor. Una vez que la luz se disipa, Neon Tiger ya no existe, ahora sólo queda el agente Sigma.  
  
Sigma: Ya los encontré.  
  
Sigma corre hacia el hoyo en la pared. X trata de dispararle una vez más, pero Sigma le arranca la pistola y empieza a estrangularlo.  
  
Zero: ¡Demonios! Sólo me queda una opción.  
  
Zero da un cabezazo contra la pared, atravesándola. Cae encima de Sigma, salvando a X, aunque para ello tiene que arriesgar su vida (¿cuántas veces hemos escuchado eso? ¬_¬)  
  
Sigma: ¡Oye! ¡Quítateme de encima! ¡Estás muy pesado!  
  
X: ¡Zero!  
  
Zero: ¡Alia! ¡Pronto! ¡Saca a X de aquí! ¡Él es quien importa!  
  
Alia: En eso estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero qué hay de ti?  
  
Zero: No te preocupes por mí. Si muero, Capcom me resucitará en la siguiente secuela. ¡Ahora apresúrate!  
  
X: ¡No, Zero! ¡No lo hagas!  
  
Zero: Alia, sácalo de aquí. ¡No sé cuanto tiempo pueda detener a este tipo!  
  
Sigma: Tomate el tiempo que quieras, yo lo estoy disfrutando ^///^  
  
Zero: O.o  
  
X: ¡Zero!  
  
Alia: ¡Rápido, X! ¡No hay tiempo!  
  
X: No podemos abandonarlo.  
  
Alia: Tenemos que.  
  
X: ¿Pretendes que abandone a su suerte a mi mejor amigo?  
  
Alia: X, ¿cómo puede ser Zero tu mejor amigo? Es decir, no llevas ni una semana de conocerlo.  
  
X: Hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos...  
  
Flash back:  
  
Podemos ver a X y a Zero sentados en un sillón viejo en la cubierta del Gesselchaft, ambos tienen cara de estar drogados. Los dos miran al televisor, donde no hay absolutamente nada, sólo las franjas multicolores que siempre ponen cuando no hay señal.  
  
X: ......  
  
Zero: ......  
  
X bosteza después de un rato, Zero sólo se rasca la barriga  
  
X: ......  
  
Zero: ......  
  
X persigue una mosca con la mirada, Zero mira hacia su reloj, el cual está detenido.  
  
X: ......  
  
Zero: ......  
  
La mosca se detiene encima del estómago de X, él trata de cazarla con un manotazo, pero la mosca vuela antes de que la pueda golpear.  
  
X: ¡Diablos!... Fallé...  
  
Zero: Oye... ¿no quieres una cerveza?  
  
X: Sí, porque no....  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
X (con lágrimas en los ojos): ¡Dios! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! (snif)  
  
Alia: ¡Cielos! -_-U  
  
Zero: ¡De prisa, Alia!  
  
Alia: X, de verdad lamento hacerte esto pero...  
  
Alia le da a X con el garrote de Gate.  
  
Alia: ...Tenemos que salir a toda costa...  
  
Gate: Te dije que eso siempre funciona  
  
Alia: ¡Tú cállate! Algo me dice que tú eres el traidor ¬_¬  
  
Gate: ¿Yo? O_O  
  
Alia: Sí. No pongas esa cara de inocente ¬_¬  
  
High Max: ¡Dejen eso para después! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!  
  
La tripulación entera se deja caer por el ducto de ventilación, aterrizando en la planta baja del edificio. La pared se destruye, los policías les disparan. Gate, High Max y Double contraatacan con sus armas mientras Alia busca una salida.  
  
Alia: ¡Por aquí!  
  
Alia abre una coladera por donde arroja al todavía inconsciente X. High Max y los otros le siguen. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la coladera, Double se tropieza y queda a merced de los oficiales.  
  
Gate: Por eso siempre digo que hay que comer cosas saludables, pero me escuchan. ¡Nooo! Nadie sigue nunca mis consejos. ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Gate, no es el momento... ¡Double!  
  
Gate: Déjalo, de cualquier modo, él es tan solo un personaje secundario.  
  
Double: Ya te escuché, Gate. ¬¬#  
  
El grupo huye por las alcantarillas, dejando abandonado a Double. Mientras, en el baño del 4° piso, Zero sigue encima de Sigma.  
  
Sigma: El gran Zero, al fin nos conocemos.  
  
Zero: ¿Y tú eres?  
  
Sigma: Sigma, agente Sigma.  
  
Zero: Todos lucen iguales para mí: Feos y estúpidos.  
  
Vile y Dynamo (asomándose por la puerta del baño): ¡Oye!  
  
Sigma: Zero, sabías que eres más guapo en persona que en fotografía.  
  
Zero: : S  
  
Sigma: Eso pensé.  
  
Sigma aprovecha la distracción de Zero y le da un cabezazo. Después lo sujeta de la camisa y da varios cabezazos para después estrellarlo en la pared de un puñetazo. Zero cae sobre el escusado, quedando con la cabeza sumergida en el agua pútrida. Pasan algunos segundos... finalmente, Zero se reincorpora con el cabello completamente desordenado y sucio.  
  
Zero: De acuerdo, si así es como lo quieres... v_v  
  
Zero se pone en pose de combate, Sigma le imita.  
  
Zero: Siento el lado oscuro dentro de ti.  
  
Sigma: Desgraciadamente, mi buen Zero, esta pelea no la decidirá nuestro conocimiento sobre la fuerza, sino nuestra pericia con nuestros sables de luz.  
  
Zero, vestido como Qui-gon Jin, acciona su sable de luz. Sigma, vestido como Darth Maul, desenfunda su sable doble.  
  
Dynamo: ¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi sable doble!  
  
Sigma: ¡Ya no! De acuerdo al último contrato que firmé con Capcom, en cada juego siempre deben darme, además de un cuerpo nuevo, un arma diferente.  
  
Vile: Bueno, si consideramos que en Megaman X6 su arma era su aliento, supongo que el sable doble era lo único que le faltaba usar.  
  
Dynamo: ¡Pero es mi sable doble! T_T  
  
Zero y Sigma comienzan a pelear. La lucha es violenta, pero Zero lleva la ventaja. Finalmente, Zero logra partir en dos el sable doble de Sigma, al tiempo que le da un potente puñetazo que estrella al agente en la pared y le rompe los anteojos oscuros.  
  
Dynamo: ¡¡Mi sable doble!! O_O... _O_  
  
Sigma se reincorpora, bastante enfadado.  
  
Sigma: Esos eran mis anteojos favoritos... Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste. Ahora sentirás el poder de mi temible "Gran Berta golpeadora de la muerte" v_v  
  
Sigma empieza a esgrimir la mitad del sable que le quedó rápidamente mientras avanza amenazante hacia Zero. A pesar de la velocidad con la que da los sablazos, Zero ni siquiera se inmuta y le tira el arma de un solo golpe.  
  
Zero: Esa es tu terrible "Gran Berta golpeadora de la muerte" ¬_¬  
  
Sigma: No... ¡Es esta!  
  
Sigma saca de entre sus ropas un gigantesco mazo de unos tres metros de diámetro, que en un costado trae escrita la palabra "Berta".  
  
Zero: ¡Cielos! O_O Va a doler...  
  
Sigma: Sí, y mucho. v_v  
  
Sigma golpea a Zero con el mazo, dejándolo aplastado en el suelo.  
  
Zero (con copias de Beat volando alrededor): @_@ ....Mira, son los pajaritos de los que hablaba X... (se desmaya)  
  
Los policías entran por la puerta del baño.  
  
Sigma: Terminen con él.  
  
Boomer Kuwanger: Pero señor, el fugitivo ya está inconsciente.  
  
Sigma: ¡Eso no importa! Esos eran mis anteojos favoritos. T_T  
  
Dynamo: Y ese era mi sable doble. T_T  
  
Vile: Y acaba de hacer una parodia de lo más ridícula de mi película favorita. T_T  
  
Los tres agentes: ¡Denle una golpiza!  
  
Boomer Kuwanger se encoge de hombros mientras mira a sus demás compañeros. Aunque no están muy convencidos, los policías le dan una golpiza a Zero con sus macanas.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en el Gesselchaft, Douglas acaba de presenciar lo sucedido en la consola.  
  
Douglas: ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Atraparon a Zero.  
  
Lifesaver: ¿Y? Ya era hora de que alguien le diera la paliza que se merece.  
  
Douglas: ¿No lo entiendes? Si él ya no está, no habrá nadie más que nos pague nuestros salarios.  
  
Lifesaver: ¡Santa madre! ¡Nooo! ¡Zero!  
  
Alguien se comunica con Douglas por el transmisor.  
  
Douglas: Operador.  
  
Double: Douglas, necesito una salida. ¡Rápido!  
  
Douglas: ¿Double?  
  
Double habla a través de un teléfono público. Al fondo se ve el estacionamiento del hotel, donde un camión pipa acaba de estrellarse y hay un incendio.  
  
Double: Sí, hubo un accidente, un maldito accidente de tránsito. Todo sucedió repentinamente, alguien haya arriba todavía me quiere. Sácame de aquí rápido.  
  
Douglas no está muy convencido, pero de todas maneras le busca una salida a Double.  
  
Douglas: En la intersección de Wally West y Flash. Es un taller abandonado.  
  
Double: De acuerdo.  
  
Mientras, en un lugar no muy lejos de allí, Alia, X y los otros ya están a salvo. Alia decide hablar con Douglas por el celular de Double (o de Zero, quien sabe ¬_¬)  
  
Douglas: Operador.  
  
Alia: Douglas, soy yo.  
  
X: Pregúntale si Zero está vivo.  
  
Alia: ¿Zero sigue vivo?  
  
Douglas: Sí, lo están transportando en este momento, no sé a donde lo llevan.  
  
Alia: Está vivo.  
  
High Max y Gate: ¡Rayos! ¬¬  
  
X: Véanlo de esta manera: Alguien tiene pagar nuestros salarios.  
  
Alia: Douglas, necesitamos una salida.  
  
Douglas: No están muy lejos de Double.  
  
Alia: ¿Double?  
  
Douglas: Lo sé, a mí también me extrañó. Lo envié a Wally West y Flash, vayan para allá... Y lo sé, Alia, odias a Flash ¬¬  
  
Alia: Muy cierto ^^  
  
Double llega a la intersección de Wally West y Flash. Se escucha el timbre del teléfono en el interior del taller. Double lo contesta y al instante se desmaterializa, despertando en el Gesselchaft, donde Lifesaver lo desconecta de la silla.  
  
Lifesaver: Uno menos.  
  
Double toma una bolsa escondida cuidadosamente a un lado de la silla. Se dirige con ella a la consola principal, donde también está Douglas.  
  
Double: ¿Dónde están?  
  
Douglas: Haciendo la llamada.  
  
Double: Bien...  
  
Double saca de la bolsa lo que parece ser un disparador de pulsos electromagnéticos y lo apunta hacia Douglas. Mientras tanto, el grupo de Alia ha llegado hasta el taller abandonado, donde el teléfono sigue sonando.  
  
Alia: Tú primero X.  
  
Antes de que X pueda contestar, Double dispara el pulso electromagnético contra Douglas, golpeándolo en el hombro. La llamada se corta.  
  
Douglas (con el hombro chamuscado): ¿Double? ¿Tú eres el traidor? Pero pensé que era Gate.  
  
Double: Lo siento amigo, te equivocaste, pero no te preocupes, aquí tengo un bonito premio de consolación para ti.  
  
Double dispara un segundo pulso, derribando a Douglas. Lifesaver se percata de lo que ha sucedido.  
  
Lifesaver: Douglas... ¡No! ¡NOOO!  
  
Lifesaver arremete furioso contra Double, pero el regordete reploid dispara nuevamente...  
  
En el taller abandonado, nuestros amigos no comprenden porque el teléfono dejo de sonar tan repentinamente.  
  
X: No lo sé, la llamada se cortó así nada más.  
  
Gate: Si fuera el celular, podríamos atribuírselo a Zero y a esas estúpidas promociones de Telcel que contrata, pero esto no tiene explicación.  
  
Alia: Por cierto, les comente que odio a Telcel.  
  
X y Gate: ¿Por qué no nos sorprende? ¬_¬U  
  
De vuelta al Gesselchaft, la cámara enfoca el cuerpo calcinado de Lifesaver. Con un sonrisa sádica, Double se dirige a la consola principal, donde toma una diadema de telefonista y deja caer el disparador de pulsos al lado del cuerpo de Douglas.  
  
En el taller, el celular que trae Alia empieza a sonar.  
  
Double (por el celular): Hola, Alia.  
  
Alia: ¿Double? ¿Dónde está Douglas?  
  
Podemos ver como Double se acerca al cuerpo de Alia, quien sigue conectada a la silla. Double empieza a manosearle.  
  
Double: Sabes Alia, por mucho tiempo pensé que estaba enamorado de ti...  
  
Alia: ¿Lo estabas? O_o  
  
Gate y X: ¡Oye! ¬¬#  
  
Double: Sí, hasta solía soñar contigo, pero preferiste a Gate y a X en lugar de a mí. Es una lástima, eres una mujer muy hermosa, Alia...  
  
Alia: ...¡Hey! ¡Un momento, Double! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?!  
  
Double: ¿Tú que crees? XD  
  
Alia: ...Te lo advierto, Double, no lo intentes o de lo contrario... ¬¬  
  
Double no hace caso de la advertencia de Alia y pone la mano encima de donde NO debe ponerla. A pesar de estar conectada a la mothrix, el cuerpo de Alia reacciona por reflejo y le da un potente puntapié a Double en la entrepierna.  
  
Double (con voz aguda): ¡¡AAYYYY!!  
  
Alia: Te lo dije, nadie me toca allí sin mi permiso ; P  
  
X y Gate: Eso te lo podemos decir por experiencia : S  
  
Double (todavía con la voz aguda): Muy bien, Alia. Si así lo quieres, no tendré otra opción más que eliminarte también. Es una lástima que las cosas resulten de esta manera.  
  
Alia: ¡¿Qué?! Un momento, ¿qué le hiciste a Douglas y a Lifesaver?  
  
Double: Te lo diré de esta manera: Ese par de mariquitas no molestaran de nuevo en la noche mientras todos dormimos.  
  
Alia se asusta al escuchar eso.  
  
Alia: ¡Los mataste!  
  
High Max: ¿Qué?  
  
Gate: ¡Oh, dios! Eso significa que Double es el traidor.  
  
X: Un momento, aquí hay algo que no cuadra. ¿Cómo puede ser Double si la persona que estaba cenando con los agentes llevaba bata blanca? Además, ¿qué hay del celular que arrojaron en el bote de basura y con el cual nos rastrearon? Tenía el nombre de Gate.  
  
High Max: Es cierto. Además, en el libreto que Zero había leído, aparecía que Gate era el traidor.  
  
Double: ¡Ja! De verdad son suspicaces, pero se equivocaron. ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo eso fue una maniobra del autor para despistar a los lectores? Está claro que desde el principio el traidor iba a ser yo.  
  
Gate: Ehh... En realidad no. Saben muchachos, tengo una confesión que hacer.  
  
High Max, Alia y X: ¿Cuál?  
  
Gate: En un principio, yo sí tenía pensado traicionarles y asesinarlos a todos, pero después de que hablé con X la otra noche y me comentó sobre su experiencia como empleado de Micosoft, me dije a mí mismo: ¡Hey! En realidad no te ha ido tan mal. Piénsalo bien. Si aún siguieras conectado a la mothrix, serías todavía un aburrido médico y tendrás que usar tu bata blanca como obligación, pero estás fuera, ya no tienes que usar esta bata, pero la sigues usando, eso te pone "a la moda".  
  
High Max, Alia y X: -_-U  
  
Gate: Fue cuando decidí mantener mi lealtad a Zero y a ustedes y olvidarme de todo ese asunto de la traición.  
  
Alia: ...Bueno, me alegra que al menos hayas sido honesto, Gate.  
  
X: Tal vez, pero eso aún no explica todas esas evidencias en su contra.  
  
Double: Eso lo puedo explicar yo. Tenías razón X, alguien le robó el celular a Gate, yo lo hice, tal como se lo robé a Zero. Y yo era quien estaba cenando con los agentes. Después de que Gate se fuera a dormir, entré a su camarote y tomé prestada su bata blanca.  
  
Gate: ¡¡USASTE MI BATA BLANCA!! V_V Tú... Tú... pequeño bastardo hijo de tu...  
  
X y Alia: ¡¡Gate!!  
  
High Max: Recuerda que el autor te lavará la boca con jabón.  
  
Gate: Tienes razón, lo siento, me exalté... ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Pero hay un detalle que todavía no encaja: El seudónimo del individuo misterioso era "Sr. G", la misma inicial de Gate.  
  
Double: Alia, olvidas que mi segundo nombre es Jelloman  
  
Alia: ...Double, eso se escribe con "J" ¬_¬  
  
Double: ¿En serio? No lo sabía...  
  
Alia, Gate, X y High Max: ¡¿No sabías ni siquiera como se escribía tu propio nombre?! O_o  
  
Gate: X, no te parece que Double en verdad es idiota.  
  
X: Supongo que estás en lo cierto.  
  
Double: ¡Oí eso! ¬¬# ¿Lo ven? Esa fue la clase de cosas que me hicieron enloquecer y me llevaron a traicionarlos a todos: Los comentarios que siempre hacen a mis espaldas, y sobre todo, las bromas que Gate hacía acerca de mi gordura cuando yo no me encontraba presente.  
  
Alia: ¡Gate! ¡Grandísimo estúpido! Por tu culpa, Double nos va a matar a todos.  
  
Gate: Yo no fui la que me reí hasta hacerme del baño con esos chistes, Alia ¬_¬  
  
Alia: Eh... Bueno... Double, tienes que reconocer que el del globo reventado era gracioso ^^U  
  
Double: Grrr... ¬¬# Eso fue exactamente lo que me hartó. Estoy cansado, Alia. Cansado de esta guerra, cansado de pelear, de esta nave, de tener frío y dormir en una cama dura, de comer siempre el mismo menjurje a diario, pero sobre todo, estoy cansado de este imbécil y de toda su basura.  
  
Double lo dice mientras señala a Zero y se sienta encima de él.  
  
Double (le grita a Zero en el rostro): ¡Sorpresa, idiota! Apuesto a que no te esperabas eso. ¡Cielos! Desearía estar allí cuando te dobleguen, así sabrías que fui yo, y no Gate.  
  
Alia: ¡Les entregaste a Zero! Double, ¿cómo pudiste?  
  
Double: Él nos mintió, Alia. ¡Nos engañó! Se burló de nosotros a nuestras espaldas. Si nos hubiera dicho la verdad, si nos hubiera dicho lo que pasaría, ¿sabes que hubiera hecho? Le hubiera dicho que se metiera sus malditas píldoras por el trasero.  
  
Alia: ...Double, él te ofreció supositorios, ¿lo recuerdas? ¬_¬  
  
Double: Sí, y desde ese momento lo maldije. ¬¬#  
  
Alia: -_-U  
  
X: Eso no es cierto, Double. Zero nos liberó.  
  
Double: ¿Libertad? ¿Llamas a esto libertad? Todo lo que hago es lo que él me ordena. Es un maldito manipulador.  
  
Gate: Bueno, en eso tiene razón.  
  
High Max: Muy cierto.  
  
Double: Si tuviera que elegir entre eso y la mothrix, escogería la mothrix.  
  
Alia: La mothrix no es real.  
  
Double: No estoy de acuerdo, Alia. Para mí, la mothrix es más real que este mundo. Aquí, todo lo que tengo que hacer es desconectar algo, pero allá, tú ves a High Max morir.  
  
High Max: Alia...  
  
Double jala el cable de la silla de High Max, al instante, el grandulón cae muerto al suelo.  
  
Gate: ¡Dios!  
  
X: Otro personaje carismático que muerde el polvo ¬¬  
  
Double: Bienvenida al mundo real, nena.  
  
Alia: ¡Pero estás fuera, Double! ¡No puedes volver!  
  
Double: ¿Ah, no? Eso es lo que tú crees. Ellos van a reinsertar mi cuerpo. Volveré a dormir y cuando despierte, no recordaré nada. Como sea, si tienes algo terriblemente importante que decirle a Gate, te sugiero que lo hagas ahora.  
  
Alia: ¡No! Por favor, ¡no lo hagas!...  
  
Gate: Alia... Eso significa que sí te importo *.*  
  
Alia: ...¡No es justo, Double! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! ¡Yo quiero desconectarlo!...  
  
Gate: Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad T_T  
  
Double jala el cable de Gate. Nuestro amigo se tambalea antes de colapsarse, sus signos vitales han desaparecido.  
  
Double: Demasiado tarde.  
  
Alia: ¡Maldito seas, Double! ¡Maldito seas! Yo era quien debía matar a Gate ¬¬  
  
Double: No me odies, Alia. Yo soy solo el mensajero, y ahora mismo voy a probártelo.  
  
Double se aproxima a la silla de X, donde se prepara a jalar del cable.  
  
Double: Si Zero estaba en lo cierto, entonces no hay forma de que yo pueda desconectar esto. Si X realmente es el reelegido, tendría que ocurrir alguna clase de milagro que me detuviera, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ¿cómo podría ser el reelegido si está muerto? Nunca le contestaste la pregunta a Gate, acerca de si creías realmente en toda la basura que dijo Zero. Respóndeme a mí, Alia, todo lo que quiero es un pequeño sí o no. Mira en sus ojos, esos grandes y lindos ojos, y dime: Sí o no.  
  
Alia mira en los ojos de X, quien en ese momento está arrodillado en el suelo con mirada de perrito suplicante. Alia no puede evitar conmoverse.  
  
Alia (con ojos amorosos): Sí, sí lo creo.  
  
X (también con ojos amorosos): Gracias, Alia.  
  
Double: Lástima.  
  
Double jala del cable de X... a pesar del tirón, el cable sigue conectado a la silla.  
  
Double: ¿Pero qué demo...?  
  
Double sigue jalando del cable, por más que intenta, no logra desconectarlo.  
  
Double: Esto no puede estar pasando.  
  
Double prueba con todo: Jalarlo con unas pinzas, golpearlo con un hacha, cortarlo con un serrucho, quemarlo con un soplete de acetileno, hasta desintegrarlo con un cartucho de dinamita... nada, el cable sigue conectado a la silla y los signos vitales de X continúan como si nada.  
  
Double. Está bien. Esperen aquí, iré por el arma de pulsos electromagnéticos.  
  
Sin embargo, justo cuando llega a la consola principal, Double se encuentra con una MUY desagradable sorpresa.  
  
Double: ¡No! ¡No lo creo!  
  
Douglas: Créelo o no, bastardo, porque te vas a condenar. Es una lástima que no hayas leído completa la parte del traidor, de haberlo hecho, sabrías que yo soy quien debe despacharlo. Ahora, ¡¡Púdrete en el infierno, hijo de la #%$&/!!  
  
Douglas le dispara a Double con el arma de pulsos. Apenas le impacta el rayo, el cuerpo de Double se revienta y sale volando como un globo desinflado.  
  
Douglas: ¡Cielos! Gate no bromeaba con eso después de todo O_O  
  
En el taller, X y Alia escuchan como el teléfono empieza a sonar de nuevo.  
  
X: Tú primero, Alia.  
  
Alia contesta, un segundo después se encuentra despierta en el Gesselchaft. Douglas le desconecta, Alia se percata de las quemaduras en su armadura.  
  
Alia: Estás herido.  
  
Douglas: No.  
  
Douglas retira el peto de su armadura y descubre debajo una placa de teflón.  
  
Alia: ¿Ya lo sabías? O_O  
  
Douglas: No he leído el libreto ni nada parecido si es lo que piensas, es sólo que los productores me informaron que debía estar preparado para la parte del traidor. Es la ventaja de haber visto tantas películas de Clint Eastwood.  
  
Alia: Odio a Clint Eastwood ¬¬  
  
Douglas: Me lo imaginaba -_-U  
  
Alia: ¿Y Lifesaver?  
  
Douglas: Él... (sniff) él...  
  
Alia: ¡Oh! Douglas, lo siento tanto. Yo sé que tú y él tenían una relación "especial".  
  
Douglas (empieza a llorar): Mis noches estarán muy vacías sin él, Alia...  
  
Alia: ...y menos ruidosas para nosotros ¬_¬  
  
Douglas: ¡¿Por qué...?! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, Alia? ¡No es justo! T_T  
  
Alia: Es como X y el autor dicen: A Capcom le encanta asesinar a los personajes carismáticos en función de la trama.  
  
Autor: Los fanáticos de Hyo Imawano no me dejaran mentir en eso.  
  
Douglas: Pero aún así, sigue sin ser justo T_T  
  
Alia: ¡Oh! Douglas...  
  
Alia abraza a Douglas, tratando de confortarlo. Ambos lloran en silencio por algunos minutos.  
  
Alia: Douglas, en verdad, siento mucho lo de tu amante disimulado, pero ¿podrías soltarme? ¬¬U  
  
Douglas: ¡¿Por qué...?! ¡Por qué, Lifesaver...?! ¡¿Por qué...?! TOT  
  
Alia: -_-UUU  
  
Mientras todo esto sucede, los agentes han transportado a Zero a un edificio gubernamental. Zero es llevado a un cuarto en el último piso, donde es esposado a una silla. Desde la ventana se puede contemplar la vista de la ciudad. Sigma se para al lado de Zero.  
  
Sigma: ¿Te has detenido alguna vez a mirarla? ¿Maravillarte con su belleza? ¿No es genial? Millones de reploids durmiendo felizmente, sin saber nada de lo que pasa en el exterior. ¿Sabías que la primera mothrix fue diseñada para ser un mundo perfecto donde nadie sufría y todos eran felices? Fue un completo fracaso, nadie aceptaba el programa, cosechas enteras se perdieron. Omega pensó que se debió a la falta de estudio, que era necesario investigar más, pero yo pienso que como androides que son, los reploids definen la felicidad a través del dolor y del sufrimiento. Es como en las películas de Terminator, donde las máquinas se divierten asesinando y pulverizando a los humanos. La idea del mundo perfecto es un sueño del que su psicopático CPU trata de escapar continuamente. Fue por ello que la mothrix fue rediseñada a esto, el clímax de la civilización humana. Ustedes querían tomar el lugar de los humanos, bueno, Omega les cumplió su deseo. Ahora esta es su civilización, y digo su civilización, porque desde el momento en que la humanidad se convirtió en una conciencia unificada, pasó a ser la civilización de Omega. Eso es de lo que trata todo esto: Evolución, Zero, evolución. Mira hacia la ventana, tuvieron su oportunidad de ser los amos del planeta y la desperdiciaron, ahora el futuro es de Omega y de nosotros, sus fieles servidores. ¡El futuro es nuestro! ¡El futuro corre a nuestro tiempo!  
  
Zero: Sigma, me parece que estás un poco fuera de tu personaje. En los juegos, tú eres quien quiere tomar el lugar de los humanos y el que quiere transformarse en el amo del planeta ¬_¬  
  
Sigma: ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Sólo estoy leyendo los carteles que sostiene el hombre junto a la cámara!  
  
El hombre junto al camarógrafo le hace señales a Sigma para que se calle. La puerta se abre, Vile entra por ella.  
  
Vile: Sigma, Dynamo, tenemos un problema.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, los sobrevivientes de la tripulación miran consternados al cuerpo de Zero.  
  
X: ¿Qué es lo que van a hacerle?  
  
Douglas: Van a doblegar su mente, es como hackear una computadora, pero más sencillo.  
  
X: ¿Por qué?  
  
Alia: Porque lo más probable es que vayan a torturarlo y a violarlo. A mí, Sigma siempre me ha parecido un "raro".  
  
X: ¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?  
  
Douglas: No lo sabemos, todo depende de su resistencia. He visto algunas mentes quebrarse más rápido que otras, pero al final todas acaban igual. Eventualmente, él también se quebrara y sus patrones alfa pasaran de esto (señala a la consola donde se ve como las ondas cerebrales de Zero se dibujan en zigzag) a esto (las líneas dibujan florecitas y corazones).  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Van a hacer que se pase al otro bando O_o  
  
Douglas: Cuando eso suceda, Zero les dirá lo que quieren.  
  
X: ¿Y qué es lo que quieren?  
  
Douglas suspira con temor.  
  
Douglas: A los líderes de cada nave se les proporcionan códigos de acceso a la computadora principal de Neo Arcadia. Si algún agente logra penetrar a la computadora central, estaremos perdidos. No podemos permitirlo. Alia, tú sabes que Neo Arcadia es más importante que yo, o que tú... incluso más importante que Zero.  
  
Alia: Bueno, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.  
  
Douglas: Lo hay. Debemos desconectarlo.  
  
Alia: ¿Vas a matar a Zero?  
  
Douglas: No hay opción.  
  
Alia: ¡Genial! ^O^  
  
En el edificio gubernamental...  
  
Sigma: Nunca mandes a un reploid a hacer el trabajo de un virus.  
  
Dynamo: Bueno, tú me mandaste a mí en Megaman X5 a hacer tu trabajo.  
  
Sigma: Sí y desde entonces aprendí la lección ¬_¬  
  
Dynamo: ¡¿Qué insinúas?! ¬¬#  
  
Vile: Por favor, concentrémonos en el objetivo.  
  
Los tres agentes miran a Zero con inquietud.  
  
Zero (cantando): "¡99 botellas de cerveza en la pared! ¡99 botellas de cerveza! Toma una y pásala, 98 botellas de cerveza en la pared. ¡98 botellas de cerveza en la pared! ¡98 botellas de cerveza! Toma una y pásala..."  
  
Los tres agentes se voltean a ver entre sí.  
  
Vile: Si el informante efectivamente ha fallado, el resto de ellos lo desconectarán tan rápido como puedan, a menos que...  
  
Dynamo: ...todos estén muertos. En cualquier caso...  
  
Sigma: ...no tenemos elección más que continuar como estaba planeado. Desplieguen centinelas y tráiganme un café caliente de inmediato.  
  
Zero (cantando): "¡96 botellas de cerveza en la pared! ¡96 botellas de cerveza! Toma una y pásala, 95 botellas de cerveza en la pared..."  
  
Sigma: Y también un somnífero o algo, esa canción me está volviendo loco ¬¬#  
  
De vuelta al Gesselchaft...  
  
La tripulación se prepara a desconectar a su capitán.  
  
Douglas: Zero, fuiste más que un líder para nosotros, fuiste una verdadera molestia, pero a pesar de todo, contabas buenos chistes y te extrañaremos por eso.  
  
Douglas se prepara a tirar del cable. El momento fatal se aproxima...  
  
X: ¡Espera!  
  
Alia: ¿Qué sucede? Ya estábamos por llegar a la mejor parte.  
  
X: No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.  
  
Douglas: X, tenemos que hacerlo.  
  
X: ¿En serio? No lo creo. Esto... tiene que ser una coincidencia, no puede ser.  
  
Douglas: ¿De qué estas hablando?  
  
X: Él Oráculo. Ella me dijo que esto pasaría, me dijo que tendría que tomar una decisión.  
  
Alia: ¿Y de qué se trata?  
  
Una repentina carga de determinación se forma en los ojos de X, al tiempo que da media vuelta y se dirige hacia su silla.  
  
Alia: ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
X: Voy a entrar.  
  
Alia: No puedes hacerlo.  
  
X: Tengo que.  
  
Alia: Zero sacrificó su vida para salvar la tuya. No hay forma de que yo permita que vuelvas adentro.  
  
X: Alia, Zero hizo lo que hizo porque estaba en el libreto, y sinceramente, yo ya estoy harto de esa repetitiva trama del "amigo que sacrifica su vida por el otro". Además, Zero se sacrificó porque creía que soy algo que no soy.  
  
Alia: ¿Qué?  
  
X: No soy el reelegido, soy como cualquiera. El Oráculo me lo dijo.  
  
Alia: No puede ser, tienes que ser tú.  
  
X: Lo siento pero no es así. Soy sólo un tipo normal, nada más.  
  
Alia: No, X, eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto...  
  
X: ¿Por qué, Alia?  
  
Alia no puede responder, se queda callada mientras desvía la mirada.  
  
X: Si no puede decírmelo, entonces entraré.  
  
Douglas: X, esto es una locura. Tienen a Zero en un edificio gubernamental. Incluso si pudieras entrar y pasar por encima de los guardias, hay agentes resguardándolo, tres de ellos. Escucha, yo también quiero que paguen mi salario tanto como tú, pero lo que pretendes hacer es un suicidio.  
  
X: Douglas, sinceramente, ¿cuándo no me he visto en una situación parecida? Es decir, en todos los juegos de Megaman X, Zero y yo nos lanzamos en misiones suicidas en las que somos nosotros dos contra un ejército de más de 1000 mavericks armados hasta los dientes. No hay mucha diferencia entre eso y entrar a ese edificio gubernamental.  
  
Alia: Sí la hay: En los juegos puedes tomar power-ups, vidas y además tienes passwords y continúes infinitos. Aquí no cuentas con nada de eso.  
  
X: Sé que así parece, pero no lo es, aunque no puedo explicarte el porqué.  
  
Alia: No te entiendo.  
  
X: Zero creía en algo y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por sus creencias. Ahora lo comprendo y por eso tengo que ir.  
  
Alia: ¿Por qué?  
  
X: Porque creo en algo.  
  
Alia: ¿En qué?  
  
X: En que puedo traerlo de vuelta.  
  
Las palabras de X parecen haber causado cierto impacto en Alia. Nuestro amigo se sienta en la silla, Alia hace lo mismo.  
  
X: ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
Alia: Iré contigo.  
  
X: No, no lo harás.  
  
Alia: ¿No? Déjame decirte lo que yo creo. Creo que Zero significa más para ti de lo que significa para mí, y creo que tengo razón en eso, sin embargo, al igual que Douglas, yo también quiero mi paga. También creo que si hablas en serio en cuanto a traer de regreso a Zero con nuestros salarios, vas a necesitar ayuda. Y dado que tengo rango de oficial en esta nave, si no te gusta, puedes irte mucho al demonio, porque no vas a ir a ningún lado sin mí. Douglas, cárganos.  
  
Douglas. Insisto en que están muy pesados pero que más da...  
  
Mientras, en el edificio gubernamental...  
  
Sigma: Sabes Zero, quiero compartirte una revelación que tuve durante mi tiempo libre. Estaba tratando de clasificar a las fangirls de Megaman X y descubrí que no son otakus en realidad. Todos los otakus en Japón se caracterizan por reunir y compilar una cantidad de conocimiento y mercancía sobre todos los aspectos de su hobbie o afición favorita de manera obsesiva e incontrolable, pero las fangirls de Megaman X no. A ellas sólo les interesa el yaoi, y se dedican a escribir y a escribir fanfics de ese tipo a niveles tan alarmantes que acaban sobresaturando la red y desquiciando a aquellos fanáticos que quieren leer algo con parejas heterosexuales. La única forma como dichos fanáticos pueden sobrevivir es escribiendo ellos mismos sus propios fanfics o abriendo listas de correo como "Megaman non yaoi" Existe otra clase de fanático en este cuarto que sigue el mismo patrón, ¿sabes cuál?  
  
Zero: ¿Cuál?  
  
Sigma: Vile, que también es fan del yaoi y se dedica a compilar cuantos fanfics de ese tipo encuentra.  
  
Zero: Pensé que a Vile sólo le interesaba Star Wars O_o  
  
Vile: Soy una persona compleja con muchas aficiones diferentes ^_~  
  
Sigma: Las fangirls de Megaman X son una enfermedad, Zero, un cáncer sobre este planeta, y nosotros somos la cura.  
  
Zero: Sabes algo Sigma, realmente detesto a los de tu tipo. Fans de criterio y mentalidad cerrada que sólo se dedican a juzgar ciertos géneros de fanfic por su contenido sin tomar en cuenta la calidad literaria que dichas historias puedan llegar a tener. Lo mismo sucede con el lemon y el yuri. En primer lugar, para tu gran información, no todas las fanáticas de Megaman X están obsesionadas con el yaoi, algunas sólo quieren leer una buena historia romántica, sin importar que tipo de parejas se presenten en ella. Incluso hay algunas a las que ni siquiera les gusta el yaoi. En segundo lugar, hay fanfics de tipo yaoi que destacan por su calidad literaria, como "Dream to reality" de Gamegirl (NA: No es por hacerle promoción a dicha autora, pero debo reconocer que es un buen fic, aunque nunca he sido adepto a la idea de emparejar a X con Zero. ¡Ugh! ). En tercer lugar, hay series yaoi que no son tan malas, incluso, algunas llegan a superar a muchas series shoujo, como Zetsuai. En cuarto lugar, las fanáticas no tienen la culpa de que en la mayoría de series de anime y videojuegos haya un exagerado número de personajes masculinos y muy pocos femeninos, o que los personajes masculinos sean tan carismáticos y los femeninos tan ñoños que sea preferible emparejar a los personajes masculinos entre sí. Y en quinto lugar, lo que pasa contigo es que estás celoso porque las fangirls nunca te toman en cuenta para sus fanfics.  
  
Sigma: ¡Maldición! ¡Estás en lo cierto! ¡Estoy celoso! ¿Y sabes por qué estoy celoso? Porque esas fangirls siempre te emparejan con X o con Vile o con Dynamo, ¿pero me han emparejado contigo? ¡No señor! A mí nunca me consideran, y si lo hacen, siempre soy el villano del cuento. ¡No es justo! ¿Qué creen que sólo por ser un megalómano maniático no tengo sentimientos? ¿Qué creen que no soy digno de estar en un fanfic yaoi?  
  
Zero: No, lo que pasa es que no eres un bishonen, por eso no te toman en cuenta ¬¬  
  
Sigma: Tal vez, pero merezco una oportunidad aunque no sea un bishonen, merezco igualdad de derechos, merezco algo de... algo de.. algo de amor... (le aparecen corazones en los ojos)  
  
Zero: O.o ...Oye, Sigma... No es por nada pero de verdad me estás asustando.  
  
Sigma: Zero, hay una confesión que tengo que hacerte: Te amo, Zero.  
  
Zero: ¡¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE?!! O_O  
  
Sigma: Así es, Zero, te amo. Fue por eso que ordene a los X-hunters que te reconstruyeran en Megaman X2, porque no pude soportar tu muerte. Fue por eso que hasta te hice un clon, para tener una copia tuya, porque uno no me bastaba. Fue por eso que hice todo aquello de la guerra entre Repliforce y los maverick hunters en Megaman X4, para que mataras a esa desgraciada de Iris y así pudiera recuperarte. También fue por eso que trate de hacerte regresar al lado de oscuro en Megaman X5, para poder estar a tu lado y juntos conquistar la Tierra. Pero te has resistido todo esto tiempo, te has resistido a amarme. ¿Por qué, Zero? ¿Por qué?  
  
Zero: ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya basta! ¡Terminen el capítulo! ¡Terminen el capítulo, por favor! O_O  
  
Continuará...  
  
Zero: ¡¡¡Alguien ayúdeme!!! 


	6. El rescate

Parte 6: El rescate  
  
Douglas (del otro lado de la línea): OK. ¿Qué necesitas?  
  
X (hablando por el celular): Armaduras, montones de armaduras.  
  
En la estructura, Alia y X caminan frente a frente a través del espacio en blanco mientras todas las cápsulas con las partes de las armaduras de X desfilan a los lados. Los dos reploids empiezan a revisar entre las cápsulas, buscando algo que sea de utilidad.  
  
Alia: X, nadie ha hecho antes algo tan estúpido.  
  
X: Es por eso que va a funcionar, si no, ¿cómo explicas que Pokémon sea una de las franquicias que mayores ganancias ha generado alrededor del mundo?  
  
Alia: Supongo que tienes razón.  
  
X toma el X-Buster de la armadura Ultimate.  
  
Alia: Por cierto, hay algo que siempre me he preguntado: ¿Qué haces con las partes de tus armaduras cuando termina el juego? ¿Por qué hasta Megaman X5 nunca repetías armadura?  
  
X: Bueno, mi apartamento es muy pequeño y tengo poco espacio para guardar tanto cacharro. Además, no te parece que el casco de la Armadura Gaea hace una bonita maceta.  
  
Alia: ¡Cielos! -_-U  
  
Mientras tanto, en el edificio gubernamental...  
  
Sigma: ¿Por qué no funciona el suero?  
  
Vile: Tal vez no hemos hecho las preguntas correctas...  
  
Dynamo: O tal vez deberías dejar de frotárselo en el cuerpo e inyectárselo ¬¬  
  
Sigma: ¿Tú crees?  
  
Sigma deja de masajear la espalda de Zero y voltea a ver hacia sus compañeros.  
  
Zero: Sabes, Sigma, aunque eres un megalómano maniático y un homosexual reprimido que está planeando violarme, debo reconocer que tienes buena mano.  
  
Sigma: Zero, ya basta de esto. Quiero poner fin a esta situación de una vez por todas...  
  
Zero: Genial, porque ya me estoy hartando de estar en presencia de ustedes tres. Sólo dame el arma y yo con gusto me daré el balazo en la cabeza.  
  
Sigma: Únete a mí, Zero. Únete a mí y juntos pondremos fin a este ridículo conflicto y gobernaremos la Tierra como amante sádico y esclavo sumiso.  
  
Zero: ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo nunca me uniré a ti!  
  
Sigma: Pero es tu destino...  
  
Dynamo: ¡Ya basta! Quieren dejar de hacer parodia de Star Wars, por favor.  
  
Zero: Dynamo...  
  
Vile y Zero (con eco en la voz): ¡Star Wars is everywhere!  
  
Dynamo: O_O  
  
Vile: Oye, tú también eres fanático, Zero.  
  
Zero: Sólo de la primera trilogía. La segunda ha estado del asco, con excepción quizá de la pelea entre Yoda y Darth Tyranus en el episodio II.  
  
Vile: Bueno, hay de fans a fans. Personalmente, me encantaron los episodios I y II, aunque la trama romántica en el episodio II estuvo muy forzada.  
  
Sigma: Tú lo has dicho. Hubieran comenzado la segunda trilogía con los sucesos de ese episodio, hubiera sido mucho más creíble que todo ese asunto del niño mecías que vuela Star Fighters y conduce pods de carreras ¬_¬  
  
Dynamo: ¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy rodeado de warsies! ¡¡¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!!! O_O  
  
Dynamo corre histérico y se arroja por la ventana, se oye su grito al caer así como el sonoro ¡PLOMP! que hace contra el suelo. Después de un rato se escucha el sonido de una corriente eléctrica, seguido del de alguien que sube apresuradamente por las escaleras. Dynamo vuelve a entrar a la habitación.  
  
Sigma: ¿Terminaste? ¬¬  
  
Dynamo: Sí, lo siento. Eso ha sido definitivamente lo más estúpido que he hecho.  
  
Sigma: ¿Qué hay de aquella vez en que se te atoró la corbata en el cierre del pantalón?  
  
Dynamo: Bueno...  
  
Vile: ¿O de esa ocasión en qué te quedaste atrapado en medio de una manifestación gay?  
  
Dynamo: Bueno... ¬¬  
  
Zero: ¿O de la vez que tocaste accidentalmente a Alia en donde NO debes tocarla?  
  
Dynamo: Bueno, ¡ya! ¡Ya comprendí el punto! ¬¬# ...Y no me recuerdes lo de aquella vez, Zero, mi voz todavía no recupera su tono original _  
  
Mientras, en el Gesselchaft...  
  
Douglas: Aguanta Zero, ya van por ti.  
  
Douglas mira hacia Zero quien, inconscientemente, está cantando una canción.  
  
Zero (cantando dormido): "¡88 botellas de cerveza en la pared!... (zzz...) ¡88 botellas de cerveza!... (zzz...) Toma una y pásala... (zzz...) 87 botellas de cerveza en la pared... (zzz...)"  
  
Douglas: ¡Dios! Esa canción de verdad fastidia ¬¬#  
  
De vuelta al edificio gubernamental...  
  
Sigma: Muy bien, déjenme a solas con él.  
  
Zero empieza a negar con la cabeza y con ojos de perrito les implora a Dynamo y a Vile que no salgan del cuarto.  
  
Vile: ¿Tienes pensado violarlo, Sigma?  
  
Sigma: Claro que no. Al contrario de otros villanos sádicos, a mí no me agrada forzar a mis víctimas a tener relaciones conmigo si no lo desean. Yo prefiero una relación romántica con champaña y juego inicial. Las preguntas que voy a hacerle son meramente didácticas.  
  
Vile y Dynamo: ¡Aja! ¬_¬  
  
Sigma: ¡¡Sólo salgan del cuarto de una buena vez!! ¬¬#  
  
Vile y Dynamo salen conversando en voz baja acerca de lo que Sigma tiene pensado hacerle a Zero. Una vez que se han ido, el agente se voltea hacia su prisionero con una expresión diabólica en el rostro.  
  
Zero: ¡Sigma! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Soy demasiado guapo y tengo demasiadas fanáticas como para sufrir esto! = S  
  
Sigma (con voz asquerosamente tierna): Oh, ¿te espantó mi cara diabólica? No te asustes Zero, yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara.  
  
Zero: Me golpeaste con un mazo gigante, le ordenaste a un grupo de policías que me dieran con sus macanas, trataste de cortarme en dos con una guadaña de energía, me obligaste a participar en una misión suicida contra la colonia Eurasia, nos atravesaste a X y a mí con un rayo láser...  
  
Sigma: Bueno, bueno, ¡ya entendí! ¡No lo repitas! ¬¬ El punto es que no voy a violarte. Sólo quiero que me des los códigos de acceso para la computadora central de Neo Arcadia.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué te hace pensar que te los daré?  
  
Sigma se acerca a Zero y le sujeta la cabeza mientras lo mira furtivamente a los ojos.  
  
Sigma: Escucha, Zero, voy a serte sincero: Odio este lugar, esta prisión, este mundo, esta realidad, como le quieras llamar. Ya no lo soporto más, son "las voces". ¡Esas malditas voces! ¡Ordenándome que hacer día y noche! ¡Nunca se detienen! ¡Ya no lo tolero! Temo haber enloquecido por culpa de ellas.  
  
Zero: Sigma, no crees que quizá la solución sería quitarte ese aparato que traes en el oído ¬_¬  
  
Sigma: ¿Tú crees?  
  
Sigma se ajusta el aparato que los agentes llevan en la oreja (el que parece aparato para la sordera)  
  
Sigma: Tengo una solución mejor: Salir de aquí. (Señala la frente de Zero) Esta pequeña mente es la llave, mi llave. Una vez que Neo Arcadia sea destruida, ya no habrá necesidad de que yo esté aquí, ¿lo comprendes? Si queremos iniciar nuestra vida juntos, tengo que ser liberado. Necesito los códigos de acceso, tengo que entrar a la computadora central y tú me dirás cómo. Me lo dirás o tendré que hacerte algo terrible...  
  
Zero: S... Sigma... ¡¿Pero qué preten...?!  
  
Al mismo tiempo, en la planta baja del edificio...  
  
X entra al lobby, lleva una gabardina negra, anteojos oscuros y una maleta. Deposita la maleta sobre la banda que conduce al aparato de rayos X. Nuestro héroe camina a través del detector de metales, el sonido llama la atención de los guardias de seguridad.  
  
Bubble Crab (portando una bandeja): Por favor, deposite todos sus objetos metálicos aquí...  
  
X abre su gabardina, los policías quedan mudos de espanto al ver la enorme cantidad de armamento pesado que trae consigo.  
  
Volt Catfish: ¡Santa mierd@! O_O  
  
Bubble Crab: ¡Es la armadura Ultimate! O_O  
  
X: ¡Acertaste! Y adivina qué, la conseguí sin usar el truco.  
  
Volt Catfish: ¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!  
  
Bubble Crab: ¡A él!  
  
Los policías cargan contra X pero reaccionan demasiado tarde, nuestro héroe no tarda en fulminarlos con un par de disparos de su X-Buster. Al ver lo sucedido, Chill Penguin corre hacia el teléfono.  
  
Chill Penguin: ¡De prisa! ¡Manden refuerzos al lobby...! ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Nos están atacando, idiota! ...¿Pero quién es usted...? ¡No! ¡Deje eso! ¡Deténgase...! ¡Argh!  
  
Antes de que Chill Penguin terminara de pedir los refuerzos, fue decapitado por Alia, quien llegó vistiendo una versión femenina de la armadura Shadow (NA: Personalmente, creo que ella se vería muy bien vestida con eso)  
  
X sopla el humo de su X-Buster mientras que Alia toma la maleta y se reúne con él. Los dos caminan calmadamente por el lobby... hasta que la puerta del elevador se abre revelando a un grupo de guardias de seguridad armados y listos para atacarlos.  
  
Wheel Gator: Muy bien, ¡deténganse ahí!  
  
X y Alia se miran a los ojos, luego corren en direcciones opuestas mientras empiezan a disparar a los oficiales.  
  
Wheel Gator: Neon Tiger tiene razón, eso nunca funciona.  
  
Los guardias empiezan a disparar contra nuestros héroes, estos se esconden detrás de las columnas de los costados. X trata de disparar pero se da cuenta de que las municiones de su X-Buster están agotadas.  
  
X: ¡Hey! ¿Qué significa esto? Esto nunca había sucedido antes en ninguno de los juegos.  
  
Alia (desde la columna vecina): Pensé que Zero te había explicado lo del aumento de dificultad.  
  
X: ¡Y todo por esos tontos llorones que no aprecian los juegos con dificultad elevada! ¬¬#  
  
X saca un par de pistolas automáticas de su gabardina. En una espectacular escena que está claramente inspirada en la película de Ghost in the Shell, nuestros héroes avanzan entre las columnas, evadiendo los disparos de los policías y contraatacando con sus respectivas armas. Uno por uno, los guardias empiezan a morder el polvo.  
  
Las municiones de X se agotan nuevamente. X tira las pistolas al suelo y saca un nuevo par. Desde la hilera de columnas vecina, Tunnel Rhino descubre su posición y trata de dispararle, pero es partido en dos por Alia y el sable de la armadura Shadow.  
  
Después de algunos minutos, las columnas que han servido de escudo tanto a nuestros héroes como a los oficiales están casi destruidas, ya sólo quedan unos cuantos enemigos en pie. Alia corre hacia Overdrive Ostrich, que intenta atacarla, pero ella se pega al techo y desde ahí le vuela la cabeza al avestruz con un shuriken. Acto seguido, nuestra heroína toma el rifle de Ostrich y lo utiliza para acribillar a Flame Mammoth.  
  
X equipa el X-Buster de la armadura Blade y hace un Dash para después dar una serie de vueltas de carro, esquivando así los disparos de Boomer Kuwanger, a quien fulmina con una descarga de plasma. Inmediatamente, se impulsa en la pared y salta sobre de Wheel Gator, rompiéndole la quijada con una patada. El cocodrilo cae al suelo, listo para ser usado como materia prima de cinturones y bolsos de piel.  
  
X (sacudiéndose las manos): Con eso será suficiente.  
  
Alia: Muy cierto.  
  
Con el último de los policías eliminado, nuestros héroes caminan al elevador. Antes de entrar, Alia y X voltean a ver como quedó el lobby, sobra decir que ni el huracán Paulina hubiera dejado tanta destrucción a su paso.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! Esto está peor que mi apartamento después de una fiesta.  
  
Alia: Yo no pienso limpiar este sitio.  
  
Mientras, en el último piso del edificio...  
  
Vemos a Zero quien sigue esposado a la silla, con los ojos rojos y una expresión en el rostro que da a entender que ha sido torturado cruelmente.  
  
Zero: ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no más! ¡Por favor! O_O  
  
Sigma: Y en esta otra foto estamos yo, Vile y Dynamo comiendo ese extraño platillo típico llamado cochinita pibil (pasa a la siguiente diapositiva) y en esta otra, estamos nadando junto a los tiburones en la costa de Isla Mujeres (pasa a la siguiente diapositiva) y en ésta estamos bailando en la discoteca, las chicas de al lado son unas primas que Vile invitó, y vaya noche que pasamos con ellas ; P  
  
Zero: ¡¡No!! ¡Ya no! ¡¡Ya no!! TOT  
  
Vile y Dynamo entran al cuarto.  
  
Vile: ¿Pero que estás haciendo?  
  
Sigma: ¡Oh! Nada. Sólo le estoy mostrando a Zero las diapositivas de nuestro viaje a Cancún.  
  
Zero (con ojos llorosos): Por favor, díganle que se detenga. Les daré lo que quieren, les entregaré los códigos de acceso a la computadora de Neo Arcadia, ¡sólo díganle que pare! T_T  
  
Dynamo: Sí, eso es genial, excepto porque hay un problema.  
  
Sigma: ¿A qué se refieren?  
  
Vile (a Dynamo): Él no lo sabe.  
  
Sigma: ¿Saber qué?  
  
En el elevador...  
  
X abre la compuerta del techo mientras Alia saca un aparato de la maleta, es un microondas. Alia introduce una serie de latas de spray, pone el cronómetro en cinco minutos y presiona START. Nuestros héroes suben al techo del elevador, donde se sujetan al cable.  
  
X (sonrojado): Alia, ¿podrías sacar tu mano de mi entrepierna?  
  
Alia: ¡Oh! Vamos, ¿no crees que esto es romántico? Es decir, tú y yo abrazados, solos en un elevador a punto de estallar...  
  
X: Alia, técnicamente, no estamos "en" sino "sobre" el elevador ¬///¬  
  
Alia: ¿Y eso realmente importa? ^_~  
  
X: Alia, la misión. Concéntrate en la misión.  
  
Alia: Cierto, cierto, "rescatar a Zero" ¡Bah! ¬_¬  
  
X: -_- ...Sólo démonos prisa, ¿quieres?  
  
X saca una pistola y apunta hacia la base del cable. Aspira hondo antes de disparar.  
  
X: No existe la cuchara.  
  
¡BANG!  
  
El cable se rompe con el disparo. Nuestros héroes son impulsados hacia arriba mientras que el elevador cae en picada, explotando al llegar a la planta baja.  
  
Alia: Y por cierto, X, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a detenernos?  
  
X: ¿Detenernos? O_O  
  
Alia: No me digas que no habías pensado en eso = S  
  
Nuestros héroes suben a gran velocidad siendo arrastrados por el cable. El techo del conducto se aproxima amenazante.  
  
Alia: ¡Dios mío! ¡Nos vamos a estrellar! O_O  
  
X: ¡No existe el techo! ¡No existe el techo! ¡No existe el techo! ¡No existe el techo!...  
  
¡CRASH!  
  
Alia (con la cabeza clavada en el techo): Sabes, X, para no existir, este techo a mí me luce muy sólido ¬_¬  
  
X (en las mismas condiciones que ella): ¡Mamí! T_T  
  
En el cuarto donde tienen cautivo a Zero...  
  
Por causa de la explosión en la planta baja, el sistema de aspersores de todo el edificio se activa. Los agentes son empapados.  
  
Dynamo: Alguien puede explicarme ¡¿qué demonios tenía que ver esta estúpida escena?!  
  
Vile: Probablemente se trate de otro simbolismo de la película.  
  
Sigma: Búsquenlos y destrúyanlos... Arruinaron mi traje favorito T_T  
  
Dynamo intercepta una comunicación con el receptor en su oreja.  
  
Transmisión: Estamos bajo ataque...  
  
En el techo del edificio gubernamental...  
  
Spiral Pegasion habla por el radio de su helicóptero.  
  
Spiral Pegasion: Repito, estamos bajo ataque.  
  
X y Alia se abren paso entre los policías hacia el helipuerto donde está Pegasion. Repentinamente, una corriente de energía rodea al piloto, cuando la corriente cesa, Pegasion desaparece y en su lugar queda Vile.  
  
El agente sale del helicóptero y se prepara a atacar, X se percata de su presencia y comienza a dispararle. Vile entonces realiza extraños movimientos de Break Dance a gran velocidad con los que consigue esquivar los balazos... hasta que uno de estos lo golpea en la parte más dolorosa para un hombre.  
  
Vile: ¡UGH! O_o  
  
Sigma llega tras haber subido las escaleras hasta la azotea.  
  
Sigma (jadeando): ¡Cielos! ¿Quién fue el idiota que se lo ocurrió detonar el elevador? ¿Saben lo cansado que es subir esa escalera?  
  
Dynamo (por el transmisor): Sigma, sólo son doce escalones ¬¬  
  
Sigma: Los doce escalones de la muerte O_O  
  
Dynamo: ¬¬U  
  
Sigma se percata de que Vile está tirado en el suelo en posición fetal.  
  
Sigma: ¿Y a ti qué te pasó?  
  
Vile (con la voz extraordinariamente aguda): No te preocupes, no es nada que una buena cirugía y un cambio de sexo no puedan arreglar = S  
  
Sigma se voltea desafiante hacia X, quien acaba de recargar su arma.  
  
Sigma: Toma nota, Vile. Yo me encargaré de esto.  
  
X: Eso lo veremos.  
  
Vile saca una libreta. X comienza a dispararle a Sigma, el agente inicia entonces una extraña danza.  
  
Sigma: Y viene de allí...  
  
(danza de letras con el cuerpo)  
  
S  
  
I  
  
G  
  
M  
  
A  
  
SIGMA  
  
Ninguna de las balas logra golpear a Sigma.  
  
Sigma: Anotaste eso, Vile.  
  
Vile: Sí, vaya que lo anote...  
  
En la libreta de Vile aparece escrito "Para esquivar las balas: Actuar como imbécil."  
  
Vile: Sí me disculpan, tengo que llevarle a Dynamo el chisme de la estupidez... quiero decir, de las habilidades de Sigma (en voz baja) cuando escuche esto sí que se va a reír.  
  
Vile cambia de cuerpo nuevamente, dejando al pobre de Pegasion tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal y con las manos sobre su ahora inexistente "parte más sensible".  
  
Pegasion (con voz aguda): ¡No es justo! ¡Ya no podré tener descendencia! T_T  
  
X: Nada es justo en este fanfic.  
  
X dispara nuevamente contra Sigma, para su desgracia, las municiones están agotadas.  
  
X: ¡Diablos! O_O  
  
Sigma (mirada maliciosa): Sí, tienes razón, nada es justo XD  
  
X: ¡Alia! ¡Ayuda!  
  
Alia se encontraba despachando al último de los oficiales cuando escuchó el grito de auxilio de X. Al voltear a mirar, observa como Sigma desenfunda su arma y se prepara a acribillar a nuestro héroe.  
  
Alia: ¡Maldición!  
  
El agente comienza a disparar, a X sólo le queda una opción... ¡No! No ponerse a rezar, sino hacer parodia de una de las escenas más famosas de Keanu Reeves.  
  
Alia: Adoro a Keanu Reeves ^_^  
  
Autor: ¡¿CÓMO?! O_o  
  
X: ¡Oye! ¬¬#  
  
Moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana, X realiza toda una serie de espectaculares contorsiones, esquivando los disparos de Sigma en una escena que muestra a que grado ha llegado la perfección en los efectos especiales modernos... eso hasta que una bala lo golpea en la pierna, provocando que caiga de espaldas al suelo.  
  
Alia: ¡Diablos! Debo afinar mi puntería.  
  
Sigma se acerca a X, arma en mano.  
  
Sigma: Sólo un simple reploid.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que Sigma pueda disparar, Alia aparece a su lado apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola.  
  
Alia: Esquiva esto.  
  
A pesar de la distancia, Alia falla el tiro y le pega a X en el hombro.  
  
X: ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió! ¬¬  
  
Alia: ¡Rayos! Sí que debo afinar mi puntería.  
  
Sigma (mirada maliciosa): Ahora, ¿qué era lo que me decías que esquivara?  
  
Alia: Oh, oh... O_O  
  
X: ¡Alia! De prisa, dispara hacia el edificio de al lado.  
  
Alia: ¿Pero eso en qué ayudaría?  
  
X: Sólo hazlo.  
  
Aunque la idea le suena estúpida, Alia obedece y dispara... Aunque usted no lo crea, la bala le pega a Sigma en la frente.  
  
Sigma: Ching...  
  
Sigma cae al suelo y se desmaterializa en una corriente de energía verde, dejando en su lugar a un difunto Neon Tiger.  
  
X: Vaya, esa mala puntería tuya tiene sus usos.  
  
Alia: ¡¿Cómo dices?! v_v  
  
X (haciéndose el inocente): Nada... ^^U  
  
Alia: ¡Jum! ¬¬  
  
De mala gana, Alia ayuda a X a levantarse.  
  
Alia: Y por cierto, ¿cómo hiciste eso?  
  
X: ¿Hacer qué?  
  
Alia: Moverte como ellos, nunca antes había visto a alguien contorsionarse de esa manera, y créeme, he visto a muchos hombres adoptar toda clase de posiciones extrañas.  
  
X: ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¬_¬  
  
Alia: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¬¬#  
  
X (haciéndose el inocente de nuevo): Nada... ^^U  
  
Alia: ¬¬###  
  
X apunta al helicóptero de Pegasion.  
  
X: ¿Puedes volar esa cosa?  
  
Alia: Aún no...  
  
Alia llama por el celular.  
  
Douglas: Operador.  
  
Alia: Douglas, necesito el programa de vuelo para un helicóptero B-212.  
  
Douglas: Lo siento, pero no tengo ese. ¿Te conformas con el de Pilotwings 64?  
  
Alia: Lo que sea, sólo apúrate ¬¬  
  
Una serie de números binarios cruzan a través de los ojos de Alia (efecto cortesía de "La última pesadilla")  
  
Alia: Vamos.  
  
X: Enterado.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sigma se acaba de conseguir un nuevo cuerpo y regresa al cuarto donde tienen cautivo a Zero. El piso del cuarto y del corredor están inundados, lo que dificulta caminar.  
  
Sigma (sacudiéndose el agua de un zapato): Grrr... Pero juro que cuando los encuentre me las van a pagar por esto ¬¬#  
  
Vile: Eh... Sigma O_O  
  
Sigma: Primero mi traje favorito y después mis zapatos nuevos, sí que van a sufrir...  
  
Dynamo: Sigma O_o  
  
Sigma: ...Van a sufrir como nunca antes habían sufrido. Van a implorarme piedad de rodillas...  
  
Vile y Dynamo: ¡Sigma! O_O  
  
Sigma: ...Van a pedir que detenga su castigo, van a llorar a mares y a gritar como niñas pequeñas, van a desear nunca haber nacido.  
  
Vile y Dynamo (aterrados y abrazándose el uno al otro): ¡¡¡Sigma!!! = S  
  
Sigma: Bueno, ¡ya! ¿Qué quieren? ¬_¬  
  
Vile señala hacia la ventana donde un helicóptero acaba de descender. X está en la puerta del aparato, apuntándole a los agentes con una ametralladora.  
  
Sigma: ¡Oh! ¡Maldición! O_O  
  
X: Acertaste XD  
  
X empieza a disparar contra los agentes, destruyendo el cristal de la ventana (que ya estaba roto de hecho y tenía un agujero con la forma del cuerpo de Dynamo ¬¬). Uno por uno, Vile, Dynamo y Sigma son acribillados, aunque como es costumbre, los que quedan muertos en su lugar son aquellos infortunados de los que posesionaron sus cuerpos: Armored Armadillo, Sting Chameleon y... ¿un payaso? O_o  
  
Sigma, Dynamo y Vile se transportan al cuerpo de un trío de guardias de seguridad que estaban en el pasillo. Dynamo y Vile voltean a ver raro a Sigma.  
  
Sigma: ¿Qué? Tenía que conseguirme un cuerpo nuevo y el que más cerca me quedaba era el de Clowman.  
  
Vile y Dynamo le siguen viendo raro.  
  
Sigma: ¡Ya basta de esto! Démonos prisa, ¿quieren? ¬¬#  
  
Los tres agentes se ponen en marcha hacia el cuarto donde está el prisionero, mismo que quedó en ruinas después del ataque de X, aunque por una de esas extrañas incoherencias que siempre ocurren en las películas de acción, el único que no recibió daño alguno fue Zero.  
  
Zero: ¿Qué puedo decir? Tenemos excelentes dobles.  
  
Al lado de Zero se encuentra tirado Crushcraw Fish, quien lleva una vestimenta idéntica a la suya y tiene manchas de una sustancia roja en la camisa.  
  
Crushcraw Fish: El dolor... la agonía... la muerte... X_x  
  
Zero: Muy bien, ya levántate, ya terminó tu escena ¬_¬  
  
Crushcraw Fish: ...¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! ^_^  
  
Crushcraw Fish sale muy campante del cuarto hacia el cajero del estudio, esperando recibir su paga. Después que se ha ido, X llama a Zero desde la puerta del helicóptero.  
  
X: ¡Zero, de prisa! ¡Levántate!  
  
A pesar de haber sido golpeado y torturado brutalmente, Zero reúne toda su fuerza y con un potente tirón logra romper las esposas que lo mantienen sujeto a la silla. Se oye un ¡CRACK!, él cual no parece deberse precisamente a que las esposas se rompieron.  
  
Zero: ¡Ugh! Creo que me lastimé la espalda... O_o  
  
Finalmente, los agentes llegan a la habitación.  
  
X: ¡Rápido, Zero!  
  
Sigma: ¡No!  
  
Los agentes comienzan a disparar. Zero corre con dificultad hacia la ventana, tratando de evadir los disparos, aunque no es necesario, los agentes tienen tan mala puntería que todas las balas golpean al suelo, haciendo salpicar los charcos de agua. Sin embargo, son precisamente estos charcos así como su espalda lastimada lo que impide que Zero se encarrere debidamente para saltar hacia el helicóptero.  
  
X: No va a lograrlo.  
  
X se coloca el arnés de una cuerda de salto bungee, la cual está enganchada al piso de la aeronave. En una dramática toma vista desde abajo, X y Zero saltan el uno hacia el otro, surcando el vacío entre el helicóptero y la ventana.  
  
X: ¡Ya te tengo!  
  
No obstante, a unos centímetros de que sus manos se tocaran, Zero se detiene abruptamente en el aire y cae en picada hacia abajo.  
  
X: Bueno, tal vez no te tengo.  
  
Zero se precipita rápidamente hacia el suelo.  
  
Zero: ¡¡Esta me la vas a pagar, doc!! ¬¬###  
  
Autor: Ups... ^^U  
  
Mientras tanto, en la calle de abajo...  
  
Se oye el tema de la profecía al fondo. Vemos a Bill Gates caminando plácidamente por la acera en compañía de su "sequito de las tinieblas" (léase, sus accionistas). Todos los transeúntes se arrodillan asustados ante su presencia.  
  
Bill Gates (con voz macabra): Es un hermoso día para la maldad, ¿no es así?  
  
Sequito de las tinieblas a.k.a. accionistas malvados: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: El cielo está nublado, las calles están llenas de basura, el aire está contaminado, hay una marcha obstruyendo la circulación en el periférico, ¡aahh!... Son esta clase de días los que hacen que una encarnación del mal se sienta viva. ¿No lo creen?  
  
Sequito de las tinieblas a.k.a. accionistas malvados: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: Lo único que podría hacer este día mejor sería que hoy fueran las elecciones presidenciales en México y el PRI regresara al poder. Eso sería grandioso, ¿no piensan lo mismo?  
  
S.d.l.t. a.k.a. a.m.: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: ¿Qué eso es lo único que saben decir? ¬¬  
  
S.d.l.t. a.k.a. a.m.: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: ¿No podrían inventarse otra cosa?  
  
S.d.l.t. a.k.a. a.m.: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: Para que me esfuerzo -_-U Mejor vayamos a torturar algunas almas inocentes.  
  
S.d.l.t. a.k.a. a.m.: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: ¬¬#  
  
El grupo de demoníacos seres pasa al lado de un puesto callejero de dulces.  
  
Bill Gates: ¡Hey! Esperen un momento... ¿Esos eran cacahuates japoneses?  
  
Sonido de disco rayado. El anticristo y su grupo de diabólicos allegados regresa al puesto a comprar algunos cacahuates.  
  
Bill Gates (con voz siniestra): ¿Cuánto es por 666 bolsas?  
  
Vendedor (muy asustado): Para usted, totalmente gratis.  
  
Bill Gates: ¡Ja! Eso me gusta. Una de las múltiples ventajas de ser el emisario del diablo en este mundo es poder comprar golosinas sin pagar, esa y poder entrar a los cines sin boleto.  
  
S.d.l.t. a.k.a. a.m.: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: Idiotas... ¬¬  
  
Mientras Bill toma sus bolsas de cacahuates endiablados, una sombra se forma encima de él. Se oye la voz de alguien gritando ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!! La sombra va aumentando de tamaño hasta que...  
  
¡¡CRASH!!  
  
Zero cae encima de Bill Gates, produciendo un tremendo choque cuya fuerza propulsa a nuestro héroe de vuelta al cielo y deja al demoníaco empresario hecho tortilla en el piso.  
  
Zero (elevándose por los aires): ¡Eso fue por haber comprado Rare!  
  
Bill Gates (llorando): ¡No puede ser! Yo, el todopoderoso anticristo, el príncipe de las tinieblas, el mensajero de la destrucción, el elegido por la revista Forbees como el magnate más rico del mundo, aquel que se ha salvado en múltiples ocasiones de ser enviado a juicio por prácticas de monopolio... ¡¡Fui vencido por un robot rojo que parece niña!! T_T  
  
S.d.l.t. a.k.a. a.m.: ¡Oh! Sí, sí, amo, usted tiene razón.  
  
Bill Gates: ¡Oh! Con un demonio, ya cállense ¬¬#  
  
Zero se eleva hasta lo alto del edificio gubernamental, pasando cerca del helicóptero donde X logra sujetarlo de los tobillos.  
  
X: Ahora sí te tengo.  
  
Zero: Ya era hora. Ahora apresúrate que se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza.  
  
X: ¡Alia! ¡Sácanos de aquí!  
  
Alia: ¡Enterada!  
  
El helicóptero se eleva alejándose lentamente del edificio gubernamental. Sigma se acerca furioso a la ventana.  
  
Sigma: ¡No! ¡Él es mío! ¡No dejaré que se lo lleven de nuevo!  
  
El agente dispara contra el aparato, logrando agujerar el tanque de combustible.  
  
Alia: ¡Maldición!  
  
Alia intenta guiar la aeronave lo mejor que puede, pero el combustible se agota a gran velocidad. El helicóptero se tambalea en el aire con X y Zero colgados del cable bungee como si fueran carnada para peces.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! @_@  
  
Zero: X, pase lo que pase, ¡no me sueltes!  
  
Alia: Muchachos, nos estamos quedando sin combustible, voy a tener que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia.  
  
Zero: O_O ...Pensándolo mejor; X, ¡suéltame! ¡suéltame!  
  
X: Pero te romperás los huesos con la caída.  
  
Zero: Créeme, eso es preferible a estar en uno de los aterrizajes forzosos de Alia.  
  
X: o_O  
  
Alia: ¬¬#  
  
X: Bueno, si así lo quieres...  
  
X suelta a Zero, quien afortunadamente cae en la azotea de un edificio cercano. El helicóptero va perdiendo altitud por lo que X también cae en la azotea, rodando unos metros sobre el techo del edificio. Desgraciadamente, Alia sigue a bordo de la aeronave, a la cual se le ha agotado todo el combustible y se dirige en picada hacia el edificio de enfrente.  
  
X: ¡¡Alia!!  
  
X sujeta el cable bungee, lo ata a su cintura y empieza a jalar de él. El helicóptero cae con tal fuerza que X es arrastrado hasta el borde de la azotea, sin embargo, aunque las leyes de la física dirían que es imposible, nuestro héroe consigue sostener el helicóptero en el aire el tiempo suficiente para que Alia se sujete al cable, lo corte y salga por la puerta del aparato. La aeronave se estrella contra el edificio vecino provocando que las ventanas estallen de forma espectacular. Alia es impulsada por la fuerza de la explosión y se estrella en una ventana, pero afortunadamente está ilesa. X la empieza a subir con ayuda del cable. En el Gesselchaft, Douglas ha presenciado toda la escena en la consola y se ha quedado boquiabierto.  
  
Douglas: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él es el reelegido! O_O  
  
X termina de subir a Alia hasta la azotea, donde Zero se aproxima a ellos.  
  
Zero: ¿Ahora lo crees?  
  
X: Zero... El Oráculo me dijo que...  
  
Zero: Ella sólo te dijo lo que necesitabas escuchar.  
  
X: ¿Cómo? O_O  
  
Zero: X, una cosa es conocer el camino y otra muy diferente es recorrerlo.  
  
X: ...¿Y eso qué significa?  
  
Zero: ...No lo sé, pero me pareció que le daba mayor contenido filosófico al asunto.  
  
De vuelta al Gesselchaft...  
  
Douglas ya está harto de escuchar la misma canción de las botellas de cerveza, por lo que se dispone a apuñalar a Zero con un pica-hielo, sin embargo, el sonido de un ¡BEEP! en la consola lo detiene.  
  
Douglas: Operador.  
  
Zero: Douglas.  
  
Douglas: ¡Dios! Es bueno escuchar su voz de nuevo, señor. (Pensando) Justo a tiempo porque una estrofa más y lo hacía queso suizo.  
  
Zero: Douglas, lo pensaste en voz alta ¬¬  
  
Douglas: O_O  
  
Zero: Ya arreglaremos ese asunto después, por el momento, sólo búscanos una salida ¬¬  
  
Douglas (nervioso): Ehh... Sí señor. En la estación del metro Green Lantern, pasando la avenida Abin Sur, entre John Stewart y Hal Jordan.  
  
Alia: Odio a todos los Green Lantern... excepto probablemente a Hal Jordan  
  
X: O_o  
  
Zero: Sólo apurémonos, ¿quieren? ¬¬  
  
Mientras, en el edificio gubernamental...  
  
Sigma (apretando los dientes): Escaparon.  
  
Vile: La búsqueda ha sido completada.  
  
Dynamo: Tenemos su posición.  
  
Vile: Los centinelas están esperando.  
  
Dynamo: Ordena el ataque.  
  
Sigma ajusta el aparato en su oreja.  
  
Sigma: No lo alejarán de mí de nuevo.  
  
Continuará... 


	7. Mi nombre es Neo, que diga, X

Parte 7: Mi nombre es Neo... que diga, X  
  
En la estación Green Lantern, un teléfono público empieza a sonar. El ruido ocasiona que Ground Scaravich (el vagabundo a quien Alia dejó tuerto al comienzo del fanfic) despierte.  
  
Ground Scaravich (con un parche en el ojo): ¡Hey! ¡Alguien calle esa cosa! ¿Qué no puede un pobre diablo desempleado dormir en paz?  
  
El trío terrorífico (Zero, X y Alia) llega a la estación.  
  
X: Tú primero, Zero.  
  
Zero descuelga el teléfono y se desmaterializa.  
  
X: Ese efecto es genial.  
  
Alia: Tú lo has dicho.  
  
Sin embargo, Alia y X no son los únicos que vieron a Zero desmaterializarse, Ground Scaravich también lo vio y sobra decir cual fue su reacción al respecto...  
  
Ground Scaravich: ¡En la mothrix! O_x  
  
X escucha lo que Scaravich acaba de decir y se voltea furioso hacia él.  
  
X: ¡Óyeme tú! V_V  
  
Ground Scaravich (asustado): ¿Yo qué hice?  
  
X: Yo soy quien tiene los derechos reservados sobre esa frase, así que prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias por haberla usurpado...  
  
Alia: Oh, oh... Esto se va a poner feo.  
  
Ground Scaravich: O_X  
  
X salta sobre de Scaravich y empieza a golpearlo brutalmente. Mientras tanto, lejos de allí, el agente Sigma acaba de captar algo en su aparato receptor.  
  
Sigma: ¡Aja! Así que allí están... Mmm... Ja, ja... Ja, ja, ja, ja... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA...  
  
Sigma empieza a reír histéricamente, provocando que Vile y Dynamo se le queden viendo más raro que de costumbre.  
  
Dynamo: Oye, ¿y a ti qué te pasa?  
  
Sigma: Nada, sólo me acorde de un chiste que me contaron en la mañana.  
  
De vuelta a la estación del metro...  
  
Después de dejar a Scaravich listo para el quirófano, X regresa donde Alia, que lo está esperando al lado del teléfono.  
  
Alia: ¿Terminaste? ¬¬  
  
X: Sí, lo siento. Estoy muy apenado por mi comportamiento, no debí haber reaccionado así. A mí en verdad me desagrada la violencia, siempre he pensado que las cosas pueden resolverse sin necesidad de recurrir a los golpes.  
  
Ground Scaravich (con copias de Beat volando alrededor): En la... mothrix X_x  
  
X: ...¡¡¡AAHHHH!! ¡Ese bastardo desgraciado lo hizo de nuevo!  
  
Alia apenas puede detener a X antes de que asesine al vagabundo con una botella rota.  
  
Alia: ¡X, ya basta! ¡Tenemos que salir! ¿Recuerdas?  
  
X: Cierto, cierto.  
  
El teléfono sigue sonando. X y Alia se miran el uno a la otra.  
  
Alia: X, hay algo que quiero decirte, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda significar si lo hago.  
  
X: ¿Qué? ¿Qué eres tú la que me ha estado tomando fotos mientras me ducho y no tu hermana gemela? Eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho.  
  
Alia: ¡No me refiero a eso! ¬///¬  
  
X: ¿Entonces?  
  
Alia: X, todo lo que el Oráculo me dijo se ha vuelto realidad. Todo excepto una cosa.  
  
X: ¿Qué?  
  
El metro se detiene en la estación. La gente sale y entra de los vagones ignorando al pobre de Scaravich que sigue tirado en el piso viendo estrellitas. Repentinamente, el cuerpo del vagabundo empieza a brillar.  
  
Alia: X, es muy difícil para mí decirte que...  
  
X: Prosigue.  
  
Autor: ¡¡¡Sí!!! ¡¡¡Prosigue!!! ¡¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?!! O_O  
  
X, Alia y varios de los lectores voltean a verme con expresión enojada, tal como se mira a todos los inoportunos que siempre interrumpen las escenas de tensión emocional.  
  
Alia: Sabes, X, creo que mejor te lo digo cuando regresemos a la nave, hay demasiados mirones aquí ¬_¬  
  
X: Tú lo has dicho ¬_¬  
  
Alia descuelga el auricular, al fondo se ve como el metro sale de la estación, Ground Scaravich ha desaparecido y en su lugar queda Sigma.  
  
Sigma (con el parche de Scaravich): ¡Hey! ¿Y esta cosa? (se quita el parche)  
  
Sigma saca su arma y apunta hacia donde están Alia y X, nuestros héroes se asustan al percatarse de su presencia. Sigma dispara hacia Alia, quien ya tenía el auricular en la oreja. Afortunadamente nuestra heroína se desmaterializa antes de ser alcanzada por la bala, pero el proyectil destruye el teléfono. Ya en el Gesselchaft, Alia despierta conmocionada.  
  
Alia: ¡X!  
  
Douglas: ¿Qué sucedió?  
  
Alia: Apareció un agente. Tienes que enviarme de regreso.  
  
Douglas: Lo siento pero no puedo, él tendrá que arreglárselas solo.  
  
Alia: ¡Oh! ¡No!  
  
De vuelta a la estación del metro...  
  
Sigma: Sr. Light  
  
X: ¡Óyeme tú, idiota! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un teléfono de monedas en esta ciudad?  
  
Sigma (sonrisa diabólica): A donde usted va, no necesitará un teléfono de monedas...  
  
X: Temo que sí, se agotaron mis tarjetas telefónicas.  
  
Sigma: ¡No, imbécil! ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que en el otro mundo no hay teléfonos!  
  
X: ¿Entonces cómo le hacen para pedir una pizza? O_o  
  
Sigma: -_-U  
  
De vuelta al Gesselchaft...  
  
La tripulación entera está angustiada por lo que está pasando. Incluso Alia y Zero han empujado a Douglas fuera de la consola principal para ver lo que está sucediendo.  
  
Alia: ¡Corre, X! ¡Corre!  
  
En la estación del metro, X se prepara a correr hacia la salida, pero repentinamente da media vuelta y mira a Sigma en forma desafiante.  
  
Alia: ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!  
  
Zero: Ha empezado a creer...  
  
Douglas: ...Eso o se ha vuelto loco y pretende suicidarse.  
  
X prepara su X-Buster mientras Sigma hace lo propio con su pistola. Ambos comienzan a disparar mientras corren el uno contra el otro hasta que saltan simultáneamente. Gracias al efecto del bullet time, podemos ver como X y Sigma forcejean en el aire mientras se disparan, las balas vuelan por los costados dejando un impactante efecto de sombras. Finalmente, los dos caen al suelo, quedando frente a frente y apuntándose a la cabeza con sus respectivas armas.  
  
Sigma: Está vacío.  
  
X: Igual que la tuya.  
  
Sigma: No, a la mía todavía le queda un tiro.  
  
X: No es verdad, también está vacía.  
  
Sigma: ¡Claro que no!  
  
X: ¡Claro que sí! Aunque no importa, tienes tan mala puntería que no le darías al blanco así lo tuvieras pegado a la frente.  
  
Sigma: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres apostar?  
  
Sigma mira hacia una lata de aluminio que está colocada sobre una caja a unos 20 metros de donde ellos se encuentran.  
  
Sigma: Te apuesto a que puedo derribar esa lata de espaldas y con los ojos vendados.  
  
X: Inténtalo, no lo lograrás.  
  
Sigma se venda los ojos, se pone de espaldas y dispara en contra de la lata, consiguiendo derribarla.  
  
Sigma: ¡Ja! ¡Trágate eso! Te dije que podía hacerlo.  
  
X: Sí, debo decirlo, estoy impresionado... impresionado de tu estupidez, acabas de desperdiciar tu última bala.  
  
Sigma: ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Sigma, furioso, golpea a X y lo manda a volar varios metros. X se reincorpora con dificultad, se da cuenta que su labio está sangrando, el golpe del agente fue bastante potente. A pesar de eso, se levanta y se pone en posición de combate, haciendo el clásico ademán de desafío con la mano que Zero le enseñó.  
  
Zero: Eso es, X, tal como te enseñé, usa la fuerza.  
  
Alia le da a Zero una patada en su parte inferior trasera.  
  
Zero: ¡Oye! ¬¬#  
  
Alia: Y la próxima vez será en tu entrepierna si vuelves a mencionar algo que tenga que ver con Star Wars V_V  
  
Zero (temblando): Está bien, lo siento...  
  
Sigma y X arremeten el uno contra el otro, el combate es a mano limpia. X conecta varios golpes de kung-fu que Sigma detiene con facilidad, el agente sujeta los brazos de su contrincante tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero X lo toma por sorpresa dándole un cabezazo. Acto seguido, X da una serie de patadas, Sigma logra bloquearlas y sujeta la pierna de X, dándole un giro que lo manda contra el suelo, sin embargo, nuestro héroe se reincorpora de un salto y vuelve a la pelea. Esta vez X ataca con golpes rectos, Sigma detiene su puño a unos centímetros de que impactará en su rostro, no obstante, X extiende sus dedos golpeando a Sigma justo debajo de la barbilla. La sorpresa descontrola al agente, quedando a merced de los golpes de su adversario que finalmente lo mandan contra un muro y, de paso, le rompen sus lentes para el sol.  
  
Sigma (con voz de amanerado): ¡Esos eran mis lentes nuevos! ¡No es justo! T_T (Con voz siniestra) Disfrutaré viéndolo morir, Sr. Light V_V  
  
Sigma saca su terrible "Gran Berta golpeadora de la muerte" y ataca con ella a X, quien apenas logra agacharse para esquivar el golpe. El gigantesco mazo destruye una de las columnas de la estación. Sigma da un nuevo golpe con el mazo, en esta ocasión X no tiene tanta suerte y es lanzado contra el muro. Sigma se abalanza sobre él y empieza golpearle repetidamente en el estómago a velocidad sobrehumana, sin que nuestro héroe pueda hacer algo para defenderse.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, Alia observa angustiada como X se convulsiona ante el brutal ataque del agente. Sus signos vitales están muy inestables, X finalmente escupe un chorro de sangre por la boca.  
  
Alia: ¡Dios mío! Lo está matando.  
  
Alia corta un pedazo de tela y lo usa para limpiar la sangre del rostro de X.  
  
En la estación del metro, X ya no aguanta tanto castigo y cae de bruces al suelo. Sigma escucha la sirena del metro, una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en su rostro. Sujeta a X por el cuello y lo arrastra hasta los rieles, donde el sonido del tren subterráneo se escucha con mayor intensidad cada segundo.  
  
Sigma: ¿Puede escuchar eso, Sr. Light? Es el sonido de lo inevitable. Es el sonido de su muerte.  
  
Se ven las luces del metro ingresando por el túnel. X trata de liberarse, pero Sigma lo sujeta haciéndole un candado a la cabeza  
  
Sigma: Adiós, Sr. Light.  
  
Una repentina carga de determinación aparece en los ojos de X.  
  
X: Mi nombre... ¡es Neo!  
  
Sigma: ¿Neo? o_O  
  
Los del Gesselchaft: ¿Neo? o_O  
  
X: Sí, Neo X Dead. Me acabo de cambiar el seudónimo, ¿qué te parece?  
  
Sigma: La verdad, Neo X Dead me suena a un nombre bastante repetitivo y exagerado.  
  
Neo X Dead: ¡Ah! ¿Con qué esas tenemos?  
  
Neo X Dead (a quien yo y todos los demás personajes vamos a seguir llamando X para abreviar) da un gran salto que lo eleva a él y a Sigma hasta el techo, donde el agente es hecho sándwich. Sigma cae al suelo, X aprovecha entonces para dar un salto hacia fuera de las vías. En una dramática escena, X logra salvarse de ser arrollado por el tren subterráneo mientras que Sigma es hecho calcomanía.  
  
X: Fiuu...  
  
En ese momento la puerta del vagón del metro se abre y Sigma sale campantemente después de haber cambiado de cuerpo.  
  
X: Muy bien, acabo de descubrir que eso trae mala suerte, así que prometo no volver a hacerlo ¬¬  
  
X sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la estación del metro, siendo perseguido por Sigma.  
  
En el Gesselchaft...  
  
Alia: ¿Qué está pasando?  
  
Douglas: No lo sé, lo perdí.  
  
Una alarma empieza a sonar.  
  
Douglas: ¡Oh! ¡Diablos!  
  
En una pantalla aparece la imagen de un grupo de Nightmares.  
  
Alia: Centinelas. ¿Cuánto falta?  
  
Douglas: Cinco, tal vez seis minutos.  
  
En el exterior de la nave se observa como los Nightmares se aproximan amenazantes.  
  
Zero: Douglas, prepara el PEM.  
  
Alia: No puedes usarlo hasta que él salga.  
  
Zero: Lo sé, Alia, no te preocupes. X lo logrará.  
  
En la calle, Split Mushroom está conversando amenamente por su celular.  
  
Split Mushroom: Sí y entonces yo le dije, "O sea, no" y él me dijo "¿Qué onda?" Y ella dijo "Me cae", y el otro respondió...  
  
X pasa a toda velocidad y le arrebata el celular.  
  
Split Mushroom: ¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi teléfono! ¡Ese "#$%& hijo de /*@"$#¿= me robó mi teléfono! Ese...  
  
Antes de que pueda lanzar otro insulto, el cuerpo de Mushroom empieza a brillar, transformándose en Sigma, quien ajusta su par de anteojos nuevos y sale en persecución del fugitivo.  
  
Sigma: ¿Quién dice que en esta ciudad la ley nunca llega a tiempo a auxiliar a las víctimas?  
  
X sigue huyendo por las calles, esquivando y atropellando a diversas personas. Acaba en medio de una multitud de gente en un mercado cerca del barrio chino, aprovecha para llamar por el celular a Douglas.  
  
Douglas: ¿Operador?  
  
X: ¡Sr. Brujo, sácame de aquí!  
  
En ese momento, un cargador que desempacaba un camión de verduras se transforma en el agente Dynamo, mientras que una niñita se queda muda de espanto al ver que su mamá se ha convertido en un tipo con casco de Boba Fett. Los dos agentes disparan contra X, provocando pánico entre la multitud. X apenas logra protegerse de los disparos tras un puesto de frutas.  
  
X: ¡De prisa!  
  
Douglas: Está bien, ya la tengo. En Superman y Clark Kent.  
  
X: ¿Qué no fue allí donde todo comenzó? O_o  
  
Douglas: Típico de una película de acción, a los escritores se les agotan las ideas y no saben como poner fin a todo el alboroto que armaron, así que empiezan a caer en incoherencias.  
  
Una bala pasa rozando a X.  
  
X: ¡Douglas!  
  
Douglas: Está bien, lo siento, sólo date prisa y ve hacia allá.  
  
X huye por un callejón.  
  
Dynamo: ¡De prisa, Vile! ¡Hay que seguirlo!... ¿Vile?  
  
El agente fanático de Star Wars hubiera deseado acatar la orden de su compañero, sólo hay un pequeño problema...  
  
Aloutte: ¡Mamí! ¡Quiero a mí mamí! ¡BUAAAA! TOT  
  
Vile: Está bien, pequeña, tranquilízate, tu madre está bien. Regresará dentro de poco.  
  
Aloutte: ¡BUAAA! ¡Usted es un tipo malo! ¡Devuélvame a mi mamí!  
  
Aloutte sujeta a Vile por la muñeca y empieza a azotarlo contra el suelo repetidamente.  
  
Vile: ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Ayy! ¡Oye! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Auch!  
  
Dynamo niega con la cabeza mientras observa con lástima al otro agente.  
  
Dynamo: De verdad eres patético.  
  
En ese instante, Aloutte posa sus ojos en el agente de cabellos blancos.  
  
Aloutte (sonrisa diabólica): Je, je...  
  
Dynamo: Oh... O_O  
  
La cámara hace un alejamiento con vista de la ciudad, al fondo se escuchan los alaridos de Dynamo.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el Gesselchaft, los Nightmares han llegado al fuselaje de la nave, pero su blindaje es tan grueso que no logran penetrarlo. A uno de los Nightmares, que al parecer es el jefe, le aparece un foco encendido encima de la cabeza. Los demás centinelas se reúnen en torno a él como si estuvieran discutiendo un plan.  
  
Zero: Esto no me agrada nada.  
  
Alia: Lo sé.  
  
Douglas escucha el grito de auxilio de X en la consola. Resulta que nuestro amigo dio vuelta en la calle equivocada y acabó en un callejón sin salida.  
  
X: ¡Ayúdenme!  
  
Douglas (por el celular): Está bien, no desesperes. Hay una ventana cerca de allí, ve hacia ella.  
  
X mira hacia arriba y ve una ventana abierta. Trepa por una reja y se cuela por la ventana, llegando a un corredor repleto de puertas.  
  
X: ¿Por cuál?  
  
Douglas: La puerta a tu izquierda.  
  
X la abre y en seguida es recibido por una lluvia de balazos, los agentes están adentro. Nuestro amigo apenas se salva de ser acribillado cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
  
Douglas: No, tu otra izquierda -_-U  
  
X entra por la otra puerta llegando a un apartamento donde una señora estaba viendo la TV en la sala, mientras en la cocina, una viejecita estaba partiendo tomates con un cuchillo de cocinero. Sobra decir que las dos mujeres se espantan al ver a tan extraño personaje irrumpir en su casa de esa manera.  
  
X: Lo siento.  
  
Señora: ¡¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! ¡¡Un violador!!  
  
X: No señora, no soy ningún violador. Sólo estoy de paso.  
  
Señora: ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no vienes a violarnos?  
  
X: No, claro que no. Yo nunca haría eso.  
  
Señora: Entonces lárgate de aquí, si no vas a ser útil entonces no molestes.  
  
X: O_o  
  
Douglas: Rápido, por la escalera de incendios.  
  
X entra a la cocina, sin embargo, antes de que pueda llegar a la escalera, la anciana le arroja el cuchillo de cocinero. El cuchillo pasa a un lado de X, clavándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
X (con la mitad de la cabeza rapada): Oiga, señora, ya le dije que no soy un violador... ¡Oh! ¡Diablos! O_O  
  
En lugar de la anciana se encuentra el agente Vile, quien lleva puesto el delantal que alguna vez fuera de la viejecita.  
  
X: Lindo delantal, te queda el color rosa.  
  
Vile (con voz afeminada): ¿Tú crees? ¿No me hace ver gorda?  
  
X: O_o ¡En la mothrix! ¿Qué todos los agentes son unos volteados?  
  
Se oye en la sala el sonido de una corriente eléctrica, Dynamo entra precipitadamente a la cocina.  
  
Dynamo: Habla por Vile y Sigma, yo soy perfectamente heterosexual.  
  
X: Entonces que me dices de todo ese maquillaje en el rostro.  
  
Efectivamente, el rostro de Dynamo está tapizado con maquillaje.  
  
Dynamo: No preguntes, sólo te daré un consejo: Nunca molestes a una niña pequeña, menos si su madre le acaba de comprar un juego de maquillaje "Mi Alegría" ¬¬#  
  
Autor: Hay quienes lo han tenido que aprender a la mala ¿No es cierto, hermano? ¬_¬  
  
Hermano de doc: ¡Cállate! _  
  
X: ¡Cielos! Eso debe haber sido horrible.  
  
Dynamo: He pasado experiencias más aterradoras, trabajar con Sigma y Vile ya es de por si una experiencia horrible, pero, volviendo a donde estábamos... ¡Vile! ¡Atrapemos al fugitivo!... ¿Vile?  
  
Dynamo voltea a ver a Vile, quien se está probando diversos delantales frente a un espejo.  
  
Vile: ¿Qué opinas tú, Dynamo? ¿Cuál me queda mejor? ¿El rosa o el azul?  
  
Dynamo: O_O  
  
X aprovecha para huir por la escalera de incendios. Dynamo le da un coscorrón a Vile.  
  
Dynamo: ¡De prisa! ¡Se está escapando!  
  
Los dos agentes llegan a la ventana y empiezan a disparar hacia abajo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por eliminarlo, X logra bajar ileso de la escalera.  
  
Dynamo: ¡Maldición! ¿Viste, Vile? ¡Se escapó por tu culpa! ¡Eres un idiota!  
  
Vile mira a Dynamo por unos segundos antes de ponerse a llorar.  
  
Dynamo: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?  
  
Vile: ¡BUAAA! ¡Heriste mis sentimientos! TOT  
  
Dynamo: ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, Vile.  
  
Dynamo abraza a Vile tratando de confortarlo.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, se escucha ruido de metal siendo vapuleado.  
  
Douglas: Están penetrando la cubierta.  
  
Alia: ¡Oh! ¡No!  
  
En el exterior de la nave se observa como los Nightmares están cargando un enorme mazo mientras su jefe sostiene un silbato de arbitro de fútbol. A cada chiflido que da el líder, los Nightmares golpean el fuselaje de la nave con el mazo. El blindaje del Gesselchaft no resistirá mucho.  
  
Zero: Aquí vienen  
  
Zero se dirige a una consola donde hay una pequeña palanca, la cual sirve como gatillo del PEM  
  
Zero: Tiene que lograrlo.  
  
Mientras tanto, X ha conseguido llegar al hotel abandonado (sí, el mismo que ha aparecido a lo largo de todo el fanfic ¬¬). Se escucha el teléfono sonando en todo el edificio. X avanza desesperadamente entre los cuartos y pasillos del hotel, buscando el condenado teléfono.  
  
Douglas (a través del celular): Al final del pasillo, cuarto 116  
  
En el Gesselchaft, los Nightmares han logrado penetrar el fuselaje y empiezan a disparar sus lásers al interior de la nave, quemando diversos circuitos y cables.  
  
Douglas: ¡Están aquí!  
  
Alia: ¡Rápido, X!  
  
X finalmente logra llegar al cuarto donde está el teléfono pero al abrir la puerta...  
  
X:¡Oh! ¡Maldición! O_O  
  
Sigma: Acertaste. Esto es por haberme vendido ese reloj defectuoso.  
  
Sigma dispara contra X a quemarropa. Nuestro amigo da unos pasos hacia atrás, voltea a ver la herida, aún no puede creerlo. Toca la herida con una mano, contemplando la sangre que escurre en ella. Sigma vuelve a disparar, en esta ocasión, de una manera muy sobreactuada, X es arrastrado hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared.  
  
Sigma: Y eso fue por haberte llevado a [b]mí[/b] Zero. No importa lo que tú o cualquier otro haga, al final no podrán apartarlo de mí, el amor triunfará.  
  
X: Ese discurso me sonó más gastado que cualquier frase de churronovela.  
  
Sigma: Con qué sí, ¿eh? ¬¬#  
  
Sigma dispara continuamente contra X de una manera por demás sádica.  
  
Sigma: Y este es por todas las veces que me has eliminado en los juegos de Megaman X... (disparo) y este por haber arruinado mi traje favorito... (disparo) y este por los zapatos... (disparo) y este por los lentes para el sol... (disparo) y este es por...  
  
Dynamo (entrando junto con Vile por una puerta): Sigma, ¿no te parece que exageraste un poco?  
  
Sigma: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Los tres agentes miran a X, quien cae al suelo lentamente dejando una enorme mancha de sangre sobre la pared.  
  
Dynamo: Ya no importa.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, Zero y Alia observan impactados como los signos vitales de X se detienen por completo.  
  
Zero: No puede ser...  
  
De vuelta al hotel...  
  
Sigma: Revísalo.  
  
Vile se acerca a X y le toma el pulso... nada, nuestro amigo azul está muerto.  
  
Vile: Se ha ido.  
  
Sigma: Adiós, Sr. Light.  
  
Los tres agentes le dan la espalda al cadáver de X y se retiran por el pasillo.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, los Nightmares siguen destruyendo el interior de la nave con sus lásers. Alia se aproxima al cuerpo inerte de X.  
  
Alia: X, ya no estoy asustada. El Oráculo me dijo que conocería a un hombre, un hombre con el que me obsesionaría al punto de volverme una ninfomana. Ella me dijo que ese hombre, el hombre con el que me obsesionaría, sería el reelegido. Así que como puedes ver, tú no puedes estar muerto, porque yo estoy completa, positiva y locamente obsesionada contigo. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Estoy locamente obsesionada contigo! ¡Y ahora voy a hacer algo que he querido hacer desde que comenzó el fanfic!  
  
Alia sujeta a X y empieza a besarlo en forma apasionada.  
  
Zero: Alia, ya suéltalo, lo vas a asfixiar.  
  
Douglas: ¿Cómo puede asfixiarlo si ya está muerto? O_o  
  
Instantáneamente, la consola que monitorea los signos vitales de X comienza a parpadear, su línea de vida empieza a ondular de nuevo.  
  
Douglas: ¡No puedo creerlo! El beso de amor sincero de Alia ha revivido a X... ¡Hey! ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Qué eso no es un cliché? O_O  
  
Zero: Es más que eso. Es "el Gran Cliché". Lo ves, Douglas, te lo dije ^_^ ...Ahora págame ¬_¬  
  
Douglas: ¡No es justo! ¡Tú ya habías leído el libreto desde antes!  
  
Zero: De todas formas, Douglas, la idea de que yo, X y los agentes íbamos a estar en una pelea de pasteles era de lo más absurda.  
  
Douglas: Grrr... Midi, si no fuera porque ya estás muerto yo mismo te arrancaría las entrañas ¬¬#  
  
Alia suelta a X y lo mira al rostro.  
  
Alia: ¡Ahora levántate y pelea!  
  
En el hotel, la mano de X empieza a moverse, nuestro amigo se levanta con lentitud. Los agentes se voltean a mirarlo, bastante sorprendidos. X abre los ojos, la visión que tiene es de lo más impactante.  
  
X: ¡En la mothrix! O_O  
  
Ahora X lo ve todo sin texturas, sólo las líneas, polígonos y esqueletos de alambre que conforman a los agentes y al resto del mundo virtual (tal como en el modo "Pen and Ink" de Turok: Dinosaur Hunter)  
  
X: ¡Muy bien! ¡Es suficiente! Voy a ir a esos centros de rehabilitación si es necesario, pero juro que ya no vuelvo a aspirar de ese polvo blanco.  
  
Los agentes disparan contra X, éste levanta su mano derecha al frente.  
  
X: No.  
  
Las balas se detienen justo en ese momento y quedan levitando en el aire frente a él. Nuestro héroe toma una y la examina, luego la tira al suelo.  
  
X: ¡Genial! ^^  
  
Con sólo un ademán de su cabeza, el resto de los proyectiles de plomo también cae al suelo.  
  
Sigma: ¡No!  
  
Sigma se lanza furioso contra X y empieza a darle golpes a gran velocidad, X los detiene con una sola mano sin siquiera esforzarse un poco, hasta bosteza mientras lo hace. Aunque desde la perspectiva de X, Sigma se mueve como una tortuga, desde la perspectiva del agente es X quien se mueve a velocidad sobrehumana. Finalmente, X le detiene la mano a Sigma y con un tirón le rompe la muñeca. El agente gime con dolor, acto seguido, X le da una patada a Sigma que lo manda a volar varios metros.  
  
X: Eso fue por el puñetazo que me diste en el metro.  
  
Sigma se reincorpora con dificultad. X entonces lo embiste.  
  
X: Y esto es por todas las personas a las que has poseído.  
  
Antes de que Sigma alcance a golpear a X, éste salta hacia su estómago y se introduce en su cuerpo.  
  
Sigma: No puede ser O_O  
  
Sigma empieza a temblar como gelatina mientras hace diversas muecas de dolor. Se voltea hacia Vile y Dynamo implorando su ayuda.  
  
X (desde el interior de Sigma): Ahora les voy a mostrar una faceta de su jefe que de seguro no conocían.  
  
X controla los brazos de Sigma y hace que él mismo se arranque el traje. Debajo de sus ropas hay...  
  
Dynamo: ¡Un vestido rosa con florecitas!  
  
Dynamo y Vile caen al suelo riendo como histéricos.  
  
Sigma: ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! O///O  
  
Sigma está tan avergonzado que no aguanta el rubor y su cuerpo estalla en mil pedazos, provocando que las dimensiones del lugar se doblen. X reaparece de entre los restos del cuerpo de Sigma, las dimensiones regresan a la normalidad.  
  
X: Bien, ¿quién sigue?  
  
Vile y Dynamo se voltean a ver el uno al otro.  
  
Vile: Destruyó a Sigma.  
  
Dynamo: Sí, ¿y eso qué? Todos sabemos que, sin importar lo que suceda, Sigma siempre regresa en la siguiente secuela.  
  
Vile: Sí... pero tú y yo sólo hemos aparecido en unos cuantos juegos.  
  
Dynamo: Tienes razón...  
  
Los dos agentes salen corriendo como niñitas asustadas.  
  
En el Gesselchaft, todos están asombrados del poder de X.  
  
Douglas: ¿Pero cómo?  
  
Zero (sonriendo orgulloso): Es el reelegido.  
  
En ese momento, los Nightmares penetran en la cubierta principal del Gesselchaft. Una de las barras de metal que conforman el armazón de la nave cae al suelo, cerca de la silla donde está X. Un centinela se abalanza sobre de él, Alia salta para protegerlo.  
  
Alia: ¡X!  
  
En el hotel, X parece haber escuchado el grito de Alia. Se voltea y corre por el pasillo hacia el cuarto donde el teléfono sigue sonando. X salta hacia el aparato y lo descuelga. En ese preciso instante, Zero baja la palanca del PEM.  
  
Una poderosa ola electromagnética (muy parecida al ataque del GF Quetzalcoatl de Final Fantasy VIII si me lo preguntan) rodea a la nave entera arrasando con casi todas las formas artificiales de vida del lugar. Habiendo sido sus circuitos freídos por el PEM, los Nightmares caen al piso de la cubierta principal, quedando completamente inertes. Todo es silencio por varios segundos, sólo se escucha el chisporroteo de algunas máquinas descompuestas. Un rato después, X abre los ojos para encontrar a Alia encima de él.  
  
X: ¿Alia?  
  
Alia: Sí.  
  
X: Supongo que esto significa que somos más que amigos.  
  
Alia: ¿Tú qué crees? ^^  
  
X y Alia comienzan a besarse, se escucha música tierna al fondo.  
  
X (interrumpiendo la música): Y por cierto, ¿por qué traes puesto tu disfraz de Morrigan?  
  
Alia: ¿Tú que crees? ^___^  
  
X: Mamá mía... ^_^  
  
X y Alia continúan besándose... luego X empieza a bajar su mano hasta el broche del vestido de Alia... luego Alia empieza a retirarle el peto de la armadura a X... Luego... ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! O///O  
  
Zero y Douglas salen de entre los escombros de la nave, algo abollados pero ninguna herida seria. Los dos observan como X y Alia están empezando a hacer... "cosas".  
  
Douglas (sonrojado): ¡Oigan! ¿No podrían esperarse a estar en su recamara?  
  
Zero: ¡Cállate, Douglas! ¿No ves que es la parte romántica de la película?  
  
Douglas: ¡Bien! Pero yo no pienso limpiar lo que esos dos dejen en esa silla ¬¬  
  
Zero: Lo único que lamento de esto es que las noches van a seguir igual de ruidosas que cuando Lifesaver aún vivía... es más, puede que ahora estén más ruidosas.  
  
Varios días después...  
  
Pantalla en negro, cientos de dígitos y letras empiezan a aparecer. Repentinamente, el flujo de información se detiene y aparece el mensaje "Falla del sistema". Al fondo se escucha la voz de X.  
  
X (hablando por teléfono): Sé que estás allí afuera. Sé que estás asustado. Sé que nos temes, le temes al cambio. No conozco el futuro. No vine aquí a decirte como es que todo va a terminar. Por el contrario, voy a decirte donde es que todo va a comenzar. Yo voy a mostrarles a estas personas algo que tú no quieres que vean. Voy a mostrarles un mundo donde no hay controles ni reglas, un mundo sin límites y sin fronteras, donde todo es posible. Ahora voy a colgar este teléfono, lo que sucederá después, lo dejo a tu criterio.  
  
Contestadora: ¡BEEP! Estás hablando al buzón de Omega. Lo siento, en este momento no me encuentro disponible, pero deja tu nombre y número telefónico y te llamaré en cuanto pueda. ¡Gracias! ¡BEEP!  
  
X: ...¡Oh! ¡Maldición! Otro soliloquio desperdiciado.  
  
X cuelga el teléfono y camina entre una multitud de personas vestidas de gris. Después de un rato se detiene entre la multitud y mira hacia el cielo.  
  
La cámara hace un alejamiento de la ciudad. Se ve como una sombra cae desde un edificio mientras se escucha a lo lejos el grito de ¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!! Seguido de un sonoro ¡PLOM!  
  
Alia: X, por última vez: Tú no vuelas.  
  
X (medio enterrado de cabeza en el asfalto): Pero en la secuela sí lo hago.  
  
Zero: Sí, pero eso es hasta la secuela.  
  
X: Mamí... T_T  
  
¿EL FIN? 


	8. Agradecimientos y Trailer

Notas del autor:  
  
Quisiera agradecer especialmente a todos los que me hicieron el favor de dejar un review: Karin.EXE, eva06, ZeroUltimate, Swhaa, Pixy Missa, Hiwy y Light-ForceSG. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
  
También le agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan leído este fanfic. Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron, sí voy a escribir una parodia de Matrix: Reloaded y de Matrix: Revolutions, pero eso será a futuro. Por el momento me encuentro más ocupado escribiendo otras cosas.  
  
Por cierto, no piensen que ya abandoné "la última pesadilla", es sólo que he estado muy ocupado las últimas semanas. A decir verdad, una de las razones por las que me animé a publicar este fic fue para romper ese terrible caso de bloqueo de escritor que me dio mientras escribía el capítulo 10 de "la última pesadilla" (como mi maestra de pintura solía decir: "Que las musas te encuentren trabajando"). Como sea, espero tener ese capítulo listo dentro de algunos días, eso si no sucede cualquier otra desgracia.  
  
En fin, me despido recordándoles que estén al pendiente de las secuelas de este fanfic, así como de las demás historias que estoy escribiendo. Por el momento los dejo con el trailer de "¡En la mothrix!: Se descargó la batería"  
  
Hasta pronto. Have a nice day!  
  
Trailer:  
  
Pantalla en negro, lentamente varios dígitos y símbolos extraños empiezan a aparecer. El rostro de Zero se va dibujando entre los dígitos. Se hace el cambio a una escena donde Zero está sentado en un sillón.  
  
Zero: Yo creo que todos tenemos una razón para estar aquí. Yo creo que es nuestro destino...  
  
(Corte a escena: Alia contra los agentes en la estación de seguridad)  
  
Vile intenta golpear a Alia pero ella da una voltereta hacia atrás, inmediatamente se lanza sobre de él y lo derriba con un codazo.  
  
Vile: ¡Oye! Se supone yo soy quien tiene que darte una paliza en esta escena.  
  
Alia: ¡Ni loca dejaría que tú me tocaras! Además, odio a los de tu tipo.  
  
Vile: ¿Cómo?  
  
Alia: ¡Odio a los fanáticos de Star Wars! _  
  
Vile: Oh, oh... O_o  
  
Alia empieza a darle una brutal golpiza a Vile. Dynamo lo observa todo desde la puerta del elevador.  
  
Vile: ¡Dynamo!... ¡Dynamo! ¡Ayúdame!... ¡Quítamela de encima antes de que me mate!  
  
Dynamo (comiendo palomitas de maíz): ¿Estás bromeando? Es el mejor espectáculo que he visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
Vile: X_x  
  
(Corte a Zero)  
  
Zero: ...y que esta noche trae para todos nosotros el significado de nuestras vidas.  
  
(Corte a escena: X y Alia en Neo Arcadia)  
  
El Dr. Cain va caminando por uno de los corredores de la ciudad, de repente empieza a escuchar gritos y gemidos provenientes de una habitación cerca de allí, precisamente la de X y Alia. El doctor acerca la oreja a la puerta para oír mejor.  
  
Alia: ¡X, detente! Me estás lastimando.  
  
X: No pensaste que lo haría, ¿verdad, Alia? Prepárate a recibir tu merecido.  
  
Alia: ¡Eres un animal!  
  
El Dr. Cain se espanta y abre la puerta de golpe.  
  
Dr. Cain: ¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ....¿Eh? O_O  
  
El Dr. Cain se sorprende al ver que X y Alia están jugando King of Fighters 99  
  
X: ¡Genial! ¿Vio lo que hizo, doctor? Por su culpa acabo de perder este round y estaba a punto de ganarle a Alia.  
  
Alia: Mejor suerte para la próxima, X ^^  
  
Dr. Cain: O.o  
  
(Corte a Zero)  
  
Zero: Esto es una guerra...  
  
(Corte a escena: X contra Magma Dragoon en el barrio chino)  
  
Magma Dragoon: ¡Oye, idiota! ¡Fíjate! Casi me tiras de la mesa.  
  
X: ¡Lo siento! ¿Alguien puede decirme quién fue el estúpido que se le ocurrió toda esta tontería de pelear sobre mesas para el té? ¬¬#  
  
Magma Dragoon: Culpa a todos los directores y productores de películas sin imaginación que sólo se la pasaron copiando el Bullet Time. Si no fuera por ellos, los Wachowski no hubieran tenido que recurrir a escenas como ésta.  
  
(Corte a Zero)  
  
Zero: ...somos soldados...  
  
(Corte a escena: Persecución en la autopista)  
  
Zero pelea contra Vile encima de un camión mientras el Dr. Light trata de resguardarse en una esquina. Finalmente, el agente consigue arrojar a Zero del techo del trailer. Para la buena fortuna del espadachín rubio, en lugar de quedar hecho talco en la carretera, cae a salvo en el parabrisas de un auto, el cual es conducido por Iris y tiene como copiloto a Signas.  
  
Iris: ¡Te tengo!  
  
Zero (con la cara estrellada en el cristal): Sí, ¿pero no podrías haberme recogido de otra manera?... ¡Auch!  
  
Iris: Eso te lo mereces por habernos eliminado a mí y a mi hermano en Megaman X4.  
  
Zero: ¡Oh! Iris, ¿ya vas a empezar con eso de nuevo? Te dije que lo sentía.  
  
Iris: No es suficiente...  
  
Zero: ¡Ah! ¿Sí? Tú no eres tan inocente tampoco. ¿Ya olvidaste que trataste de aplastarme con una armadura de batalla?  
  
Iris: Mataste a mi hermano, ¿de qué otra manera querías que reaccionara?  
  
Zero: Él trató de matarme primero.  
  
Iris: Pero tampoco era necesario que lo eliminaras. Además, algo me dice que nos destruiste a propósito.  
  
Zero: ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué haría yo algo así?  
  
Iris: ¿Y qué me dices de "eso" que encontré en el baúl de tu camarote?  
  
Zero (nervioso): Ehh... Eso es sólo para emergencias, por si vuelve a suceder lo de Megaman X4  
  
Iris: Sí, claro ¬¬#  
  
Vile (desde el techo del camión): ¡Ejem! Disculpen, tenemos una pelea aquí, ¿recuerdan?  
  
Iris y Zero: ¡¡¡¡Tú no te metas!!!! v_v  
  
Vile: O_O  
  
Zero: ¡Ésta es una discusión privada!  
  
Iris: ¡Así que no intervengas!  
  
Vile: O.o  
  
Signas: ...Y esto es todos los días -_-U  
  
(Corte a Zero)  
  
Zero: ...y si mañana, la guerra pudiera terminar...  
  
(Corte a escena: X contra los 100 agentes Sigma)  
  
X: Sigma, sinceramente... ¿CUÁNDO TE VAS A MORIR? O_O Ya estoy hasta el copete de tener que matarte al final de cada juego.  
  
100 Sigmas: ¡Nunca! Acabo de renovar mi contrato con Capcom y me prometieron aparecer en las próximas 100 secuelas XD  
  
X: ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! TOT  
  
(Corte a Zero)  
  
Zero: ...¿no valdría la pena pelear por eso?  
  
(Corte a escena: Discurso de Zero en Neo Arcadia)  
  
Habitantes de Neo Arcadia: ¡¡No!!  
  
(Corte a Zero)  
  
Zero: ¿No valdría la pena morir por eso?  
  
Todos los del cuarto: Ehhh...  
  
Iris: Tengo que lavarme el cabello.  
  
Alia: Yo tengo una cita con el dentista.  
  
Signas: Tengo que sacar a pasear al perro.  
  
Dr. Light: Tengo que ir a ver al geriatra.  
  
Blaster Hornet: Yo tengo que devolver un libro atrasado a la biblioteca.  
  
X: Yo tengo que... ehh... ahh... (se da cuenta de que no tiene excusa) ¡En la mothrix! ¿Se pude saber por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo? ¬¬  
  
Zero: ¡Oh! ¡Diablos! -_-U  
  
Bill Gates (apareciendo de la nada): ¿Me llamaron? ^_^  
  
Todos: ¡¡NO!!  
  
Bill Gates: ;_;  
  
(Música de rock pesado al fondo)  
  
X: ¡C'mon!  
  
(Los títulos vuelan por la pantalla con un destello de luz)  
  
¡En la mothrix!: Se descargó la batería  
  
¡En la mothrix!: Estalló la revolución  
  
¡Próximamente! 2003, 2004  
  
Copyright: "¡En la mothrix!" © Es una expresión propiedad de Megaman X, por lo tanto, nadie más debe usarla, o X vendrá y les hará un hoyo en el cerebro con su cañón de plasma.  
  
X: Y sí que voy a disfrutarlo XD 


End file.
